Groundbridge Malfunction
by Moonview
Summary: TFP x Avatar Last Airbender. Team Prime gets sent to another universe, when the groundbridge malfunctions, this universe has their own war, and Team Prime must regroup and help end it if they want to go home. It can't be that hard...right?
1. Falling From the Skies

**TFP x Avatar the Last Airbender season 3. Going back to base after a fight with the Decepticons, the groundbridge malfunctions sending all the 'bots to another universe where people can control the elements. Not to mention it turned them into humans. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Ratchet land on Team Avatar's stolen Fire Nation ship. Bumblebee is separated and lands on the ship taking Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Tylee back to the Fire Nation. Getting back home is going to be a challenge.**

Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Comm link will be in italics and Bee's speech will be in **bold**, and forgive me for grammatical errors. There may be some slight BeexAzula, but not much._

(No one's POV)

"Until next time prime!" Megatron shouted as the Decepticons retreated though their groundbridge.

"Let us return to base," Optimus said lowering his weapons, once the bridge closed. The others nodded in agreement.

The groundbridge opened, and Ratchet walked through to give Bulkhead a temporary mend to his severely injured leg.

As they walked through the bridge, it began to shake and volts of electricity began to arc through the bridge.

"We have to get out of here now!" Ratchet yelled. they began to run, but right before they reached the exit the bridge exploded.

-.-

Katara stood on the deck of the ship they captured, watching the vast night sky. It was the first time things felt peaceful in a long time. Suddenly the sky light up with a bright blue light that vanished just as fast.

"What was that?!" Katara's brother Sokka shouted.

"Look!" Katara said pointing at several fireballs falling from the sky five of the six fell towards them, the other falling who knows where. Katara bended the water, slowing down and stopping the incoming objects. She placed them down on deck, and what the they were was a shock. The objests turned out to be people, in strong looking, battle armor.

"Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing or did I drink cactus juice again?" Sokka asked.

"We're all seeing this Sokka," Katara snapped. After a moment of getting over their shock they took them to a room on the ship that had multiple beds.

-.-

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked sitting up, he saw he was in a room, with several beds, most were occupied by some humans. "Wait a sec are they the same height as me?" He got up and went into the bathroom looking in the mirror he let out a girlish scream. He looked like Agent Fowler, except younger, a lot buffer, had dark blue eyes, and was wearing green armor that looked like his usual armor when he was in mech form. He hurried out to find the others waking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bulkhead?!" A woman in dark blue armor, caucasion skin, dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes shouted pointing a gun at him.

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulk?" she said suprised. "What happened to you?"

"Me? Look at yourself and the others."

"Wait! We're missing someone?" Smokescreen said, his short blonde hair was sticking out in every direction possible, and he had baby blue eyes. "Where's the Doc?"

"I'm right here moron!" Ratchet snapped in his usual cherry tone, he had gray hair and blue-gray eyes. "And it's not me we're missing, it's Bumblebee."

-.-

Zuko stood in the balcony of their ship.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked walking up next to him.

"It's been three years, I wonder what's changed? I wonder how I've changed?" Zuko said.

"I just asked if you were cold, not for you're whole life story," she said jokingly. "Don't worry so much." She gave him a kiss, just when a bright blue light appeared then just as quickly dissipated.

"What on earth?" Zuko said looking at the six falling objects. Five fell in one direcion, most likely landing in the ocean, the other one came right towards them. He quickly grabbed Mai, turned away and braced himself. The imact knocked them both down to the ground, standing up they saw a huge smoking dent, in the middle of the deck. They raced down to the deck, taking several guards with them.

"What happened?" Tylee asked still in her usual day outfit as she came up with Azula who was in also still in her armor.

"This meteor just fell from the sky onto our ship!" Zuko said his ears still ringing.

"Geeze that's a big dent," Mai said as they approached the dent.

"Well let's see what exactly hit our ship," Azula said before hopping in. She landed on the bottom, which wasn't very far surprisingly. Opening her palm, a small blue flame appeared on it. She looked around and saw the light from the fire glinting off something a few feet away. Walking towards the glint, what she found surprised her. A boy about her age lying on the ground, he wore yellow and black armor, had pale skin, and jet-black hair with blonde streaks. "Get the physician!"

"Azula are you ok?" Tylee asked concerned.

"I'm fine. You! Get down here!" She said quickly appearing out of the smoke, pointing at a guard, and running back in. The guard jumped down and fallowed her. Leaving everyone else to look at one another confused. They saw them coming back as the smoke was slowly dissipating, they could see that the guard was carrying something. A few other guards noticed what he was carrying, and hurried over to the edge before Zuko, Mai, or Azula could figure out what. Some helped Azula out, while the other guards were helping bring out whata the guard was holding. Zuko was able to push away some of the guards, and he, Mai, and Tylee managed to squezze through the crowd, to find Azula sitting on the ground with the unconcious boy's head in her lap.

"Was he in that crater?" Mai asked.

"Yes, he was the only thing in there," Azula said.

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor came up. "Out of my way!" he snapped moving through the crowd. He kneeled down next to the boy, and did a quick examination. "Bring him to the medical center immediately!" The doctor stood up and started to go into the ship's interior with a guard carring the boy fallowing behind him.

-.-

"So who are you?" Sokka asked Team Prime.

"I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, and this is my team," he answered and allowed them to introduce themselves.

Smokescreen was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Smokescreen. Elite Guard warrior!" Shaking their hands.

"Arcee, warrior," she said shortly.

"Bulkhead, warrior and wreaker," he smiled.

"Ratchet, medic and scientist," he said kinda rudely, earning a glare from Prime.

"Well I'm Katara," Katara said.

"And I'm her older brother Sokka," Sokka jumped taking off the helmit for the Fire Nation uniform he was stuck in.

Katara glared at her brother for a moment before continuing, pointing at the people she named. "That's Pipsqueak, and the kid on his sholder is the Duke. There's my dad, Hakota, and Bato..." She continued to name everyone else, but Toph who introduced herself.

"OW!"

They looked over to where the noise came from, they all saw a pale, robed boy, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and blue arrow tatoos on his forhead, arms, and legs.

"Aang!" Team Avatar said excitedly, running over to the boy, with the Autobots not far behind.

"You're awake!" Katara said happily.

"You sure?" he asked. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're finally back to land of the living bud!" Sokka said giving Aang a hug while fully dressed in his armor.

"Sokka?" Aang asked confused.

"Catch him he's gonna faint!" Toph and Ratchet yelled at the same time, just as Aang fainted.

-.-

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why are we all wearing Disguises? Why am I completely out of it? And who are they?" Aang asked pointing at the Autobots. It took a few minutes for them to explain everything, but eventually Aang was up-to-date on everything including the Autobots and their war, and notified that the whole world thought he was dead.

Katara and her dad got in a qucik arguement, and afterwards Aang freaked out about his hair, and decided to change the subject, to hopefully lighten the mood.

"So is this all your team?" Aang asked Optimus, who was sitting next to them.

Optimus frowned, and didn't answer for a moment. "No this isn't, you said we fell out of the sky correct?"

"Yes," Katara said wondering where this was going.

"How many of us did you see fall?" he asked.

"Six," she answered. "Why? Who was the sixth?"

"That was my son, Bumblebee," He answered grimly. A sound of a ship caught their attention.

They all went to their hiding places, while Bato and Hakota delt with the other people, who boarded.

"They Know!" Toph shouted, metal bending them into the water.

Katara was using her waterbending to defend the ship. Unfortionately she couldn't stop the fireballs,one of which hit the engine.

"Ratchet!" Optimus yelled pointing to the engine. Racing to the engine Ratchet pulled supplies from his subspace to start repairs.

"How bad is this?!" Toph shouted.

"Things can't get much worse," Sokka said just as a giant sea serpant appeared. "The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?!"

"You make it too easy!" Toph shouted back.

Fortionately one fireball hit the thing, making it attack the other ship.

-.-

(No one's POV)

"How is he?"

"He has some unusual injuries, they look like burns, but they're not quite the same. It looks like something clawed him, and he has many bruses. What's even stranger is that he has no broken or fractured bones."

"How long till he wakes up?"

"Any minute now."

(Bumblebee's POV)

I heard the voices speaking quietly on the edge of my consciousness, one sounded female, while the other sounded male. A moment later I heard two pairs of footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

Onlining my optics I noticed that I wasn't in Ratchet's medbay or my berthroom. I was in a strange room that was painted dark grey and red, with a red flag with a black flame design on it. Sitting up I noticed something different; for one thing I was a human, and I was almost completely naked, thankfully I was in underwear.

After untangling myself from the covers, I shakily stood up, using my hand to help support me on one of the seemingly pointless support beams for the useless cover that hung above the bed. I took a step towards what I hoped was the bathroom, and almost fell flat on my face, apparently I was still a little weak from whatever the heck happened. Regaining my balance, I walked in and looked into the mirror, I was quite pale, had black and blonde hair, some of which was falling in my face, and icy-blue eyes. I also noticed that I had some bandages on my arms.

Eventually I found my armor, it looked like it did when I was in mech form, except no door wings, my weapons were on a utility belt. I put it back on, since I was becoming uncomfortable being so exposed.

I put it on just in time.

The door to my room opened and a pale girl, with black hair, amber eyes, and was dressed in what looked like a snuggie walked in. She looked alarmed for a moment, then spotted me at the side of the room.

"You're awake," she said walking towards me with a slight smile. I put a hand on one of my pistols, ready to defend myself. she seemed to notice my distrust and confusion, and raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Hey calm down, there's no need to pull out that strange device of yours. Do you remember what happened to you?" I shook my head, most of what happened was hazy, I remember the groundbridge starting to malfunction, then everything went blank. "Alright then, well you fell out of the sky onto our ship, we brought you here to my home for medical treatment... So what's your name?"

To her confusion I walked to the desk that was in the room and wrote down my name and showed it to her.

"Bumblebee...neat name. So why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

**"I had an accident that rendered me mute."** I wrote this, and she gave me a sympathetic look when she was done reading it.

"Oh...well... How about I show you around and get you some food, you must be starving!" she exclaimed taking my hand and leading me out the door.

-.-

(Optimus' POV)

We just finished dinner, and were walking back towards the ship. Katara had some leftovers for Aang, since he didn't want to come.

"Shame master arrowhead didn't join us," Smokescreen said earning a glare from the rest of us, and a wrench to the head from Ratchet. "OW!"

"Shut up Smokescreen," Ratchet said holding another wrench; the kid didn't say a word for the rest of the walk back.

When we got to the ship Katara went off to give Aang his food, and we all sat on deck talking. It wasn't long before Katara ran back crying. After a few moments later my team and Team Avatar were on the strange six-legged creature, called Appa, and were flying in the air looking for Aang.

We found him that morning on a beach. Katara went over and gave him a hug. And Toph found his glider, or what was left of it.

"Here's your glider," she said handing it to him with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, if someone say it they'd know I'm alive, and for now it's better that they don't," he said going up to a rock and putting it one of the lava cracks, setting it on fire. With that he lept onto Appa with us, and we took off.


	2. Lessons

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I do not own TFP or Avatar: the Last Airbender wish I did, but I don't.**

**"****bold" is Bee's speech**

**"****_italics" _****is comm-link**

Optimus' POV

Hiding in a cloud is definitely, a new experience, and a good disguise. That is if everyone kept quiet.

"Hey!" Aang said loudly as we approached the ground. "I think I see a cave."

"Shut up!" Sokka snapped as the cloud cover dissipated. He lept off the six-legged creature known as Appa, and hid behind a rock looking around it trying to scout the area.

"Yea," Toph said sarcastically.

"We don't want a bird to hear us chatting up there," Smokescreen added rolling his eyes.

"This is enemy territory, these are enemy birds," Sokka said as one landed on his head and squawked.

The others laughed, as I took a look around the cave. It was very large, large enough to fit Appa easily, there was also a back exit, just in case we need to make a quick getaway.

"So this is how we're going to be living until the invasion," Sokka said as he and the others came in. "Hiding in cave, after cave, after cave…" He lowered his head and trailed off.

"I don't think we need to become cave people," Bulkhead said looking unsure.

"Yea," Katara said in agreement. "What we need is new clothes."

"Blending in is better than hiding out," Arcee stated.

"Besides, who wants to stay here and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked. Slamming her fist against the wall, a bunch of little white grasshopper-looking things hopped out, and the strange big-eared monkey-thing, called Momo grabbed and ate one.

"I personally think blending in is our best course of action," I said, in agreement with the others, and in my distaste of eating the odd insect.

"Alright," Sokka sighed. "Let's get some new clothes."

We hid behind some rocks, looking at an area full of drying clothes.

"Guys… I don't know….these clothes belong to people-"Aang started.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara said rushing out.

"I call the leather pants, and red top!" Arcee said going after Katara.

"But if it's essential for our survival….then I call the suit!" Aang said going next.

The rest of us just went without calling anything.

After getting our new clothes, and buying a few accessories to help blend in we went for food.

"Oh…we're going to a meat store?" Aang asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dude everyone here eats meat. Even the meat," Smokescreen said pointing to the cow-looking hippo that just devoured a large meat chunk.

"I'll just get lettuce out of the garbage," Aang said.

"Ok," Sokka said pushing us all in.

After a few minutes, we all got and ate our food. Exiting the building we find Aang gone.

"Perhaps, he has gone back to the cave," I said unsurely.

The others nod in agreement, and we go back to the cave to find out he's not there.

"Maybe he'll realize that we went back to the cave, and meet us here?" Smokescreen shrugged.

It was dark when Aang got back, and he was covered in blast residue.

"Where've you been?!" Katara snapped. "We've been worried sick!"

"I was invited to play with some kids after school," he answered getting all of our attentions immediately.

"After what!?" Sokka asked shooting up from his spot on the ground.

"I've enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang said.

"Enrolled in what!?" Sokka shouted before fainting.

After arguing for a while longer, we decided to let him go to school for two more days.

-.-

"Um…guys?" Aang asked.

"Yes?" we all asked.

"I have to bring my parents to meet the headmaster," he answered.

Arcee and I volunteered for the task.

-.-

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs.…."the headmaster started, sitting down at his desk.

"Pax," I said using my name from before I was a Prime. "Orion Pax, and this is my wife Ash."

"Ash Pax, nice to meet you," Arcee said going along.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pax, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing trouble. He insulted our national oath, interrupted his teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil," the headmaster stated.

"That doesn't sound like my son," Arcee said pretending to be shocked.

"If he doesn't shape up soon, I'll have him sent to reform school. By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Perfectly. I'll straighten him out," I said. Before turning to Aang, being as stern as I possibly could. "When we get home you're getting the punishment of a lifetime."

"That's what I like to hear. Good day," the headmaster said dismissing us.

"I do not like that guy," Arcee said to me.

"I agree," I answered as we left the school.

-.-

"NO MORE SCHOOL FOR YOU!" Sokka shouted at Aang.

"But I'm learning so much," Aang said. "It also gives me the chance to be a normal kid. You don't know what that's like, you're normal all the time." This caused Toph and Smokescreen to burst out laughing. "I finally know what the Firelord actually looks like now."

"It's true he has learned some important information due to this," I stated. Still unsure if we should still allow him to go.

"Not to mention we need to show these kids a bit of freedom," Aang said.

"What are you going to do with a bunch if depraved little fire monsters?" Smokescreen asked, getting glares from everyone, but Toph and Sokka, and a wrench to the head from Ratchet.

"I'm going to through them a secret dance party!" Aang said excitedly throwing out some funky dance moves.

We all stared at him for a minute, before Ratchet hit him in the head with a wrench.

-.-

"This is a scrap brained idea," Ratchet muttered under his breath as we were setting up everything for the party.

"This seems silly," Sokka agreed with Ratchet.

"It'll be fine," I said to reassure them.

"Stop bending!" Toph suddenly shouted. "They're coming!"

With that Smokescreen rushed to get Appa out the back entrance.

-.-

"Introducing the Flameos!" Aang said, as the band started playing on the stage that Toph earth bended.

I noticed that they were all just standing there as if they didn't know what to do. "Don't they know what to do?" I asked Ratchet, who shrugged.

"What do we do now?" one kid asked stepping forwards. And I heard Smokescreen smack his forehead.

"You dance," Smokescreen said rolling his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"My family," Aang answered.

"Oh…well…it may've been different in the colonies, but we don't dance here," the kid said.

"Yes you do. You have for generations, I just happen to know several classic Fire Nation dances," Aang said before starting to demonstrate.

After a while most the kids were dancing, and everyone except Ratchet and I have joined them.

"He's the one! The boy with the headband!"

We all stop to see the headmaster, two guards, and the school bully/teacher aft kisser.

We all started for the back entrance, and I waited for Aang at the exit. Looking back I see that he earth bended the exit closed. Hopping on Appa I check to see that we have everything.

"We're good," I say and we took off into the night sky.

**A/N: sorry for nothing on Bee readers. I'm fallowing the episodes of season 3 in Avatar, so it may be a bit till he comes back, hopefully not that long. I apologize for taking forever to update, my life is just extremely busy. Till next time.**


	3. Doing the Right Thing

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Avatar the Last Air bender. Now on with the story!**

**"****Bold" is Bee's speech.**

**"****_Italics"_**** is comm-link.**

**~Thoughts~**

**_Flashbacks_**

Optimus' POV

We were riding Appa through a brown river that I could clearly tell was polluted. Sokka was fishing, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Toph were laughing about something, Katara and Arcee were talking with one another, Ratchet was napping, and I was watching Aang play with Momo in the river.

"Momo!" Aang said popping up, disappearing when he was coming, then do the same in a different spot. "Oh Momo!"

The flying monkey caught him that time and he hopped back onto Appa.

"Um…guys, I think this river's polluted," Aang said staring at all the gunk covering him. Quickly air bending it off, it splattered onto the rest of us.

"Was that necessary?" I asked wiping the gunk off me, thinking how Bumblebee would probably hug me on purpose, if he just got out of the river, to get me covered in this gunk.

"Sorry," Aang said.

"Well, that explains why I can't get any fish, 'cause usually my fishing skills are off the hook!" Sokka said holding his fishing hook.

"Be better if they were on the hook," Ratchet said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Smokescreen said.

"Me too! High five!" Toph said high fiving Smokescreen.

"We're going to want to keep an eye on them, aren't we?" Ratchet quietly asked me.

"Yep," I said.

"Maybe we can get food there," Arcee said pointing to a town dead ahead, smack-dab in the middle of the river.

"Arcee is right, they'll most likely have food we can buy. It would be best to hide Appa and take a ferry into town," I said in agreement.

"River town it is," Aang said quickly having Appa go up into the air and land in a hidden clearing.

After hiding Appa we went down to the dock to see the ferryman waiting.

"Hi I'm Dock, you guys need a lift to town," he asked.

"Yes please," I answered.

"So why is your town in the middle of the middle of the river?" Bulkhead asked.

"We were a fishing town. Until the army metal factory moved in, that is. They've been dumping their waste into our beautiful river. Since then our town has been struggling to survive," Dock answered.

We hopped off the boat, onto the dock.

"Poor guys," Arcee said letting her sympathetic side show.

"We should help them," Katara said.

"No! We'll be helping all of them by taking out the Firelord," Sokka said, earning a punch from Toph and a wrench from Ratchet.

"You shouldn't be shouting the plan aloud dumb aft," Ratchet growled.

"I'm just saying that we can't help every town we walk into. These people need to fend for themselves," Sokka said causing me to frown.

"We should at least try to help," I said siding with the girls.

"Dock? You work here too?" Bulkhead asked. It was then I realized we were at a shop.

"I'm Shoe, you're talking about my brother. You see, he works on the docks that's why they call him Dock, and I work in the shop, that's why they call me Shoe," he said.

"That makes no sense," I said confused for once.

"Me neither," he said. "Well what would you like?"

"Food," Smokescreen said slapping money on the counter.

Dock- no Shoe, whoever he is, pulled out a box with clams and fish in it. "I'll give you a deal, buy two fish, I'll give you a clam free!" Shoe said.

Sokka reached out, and pressed down on the top of the clam and river gunk came out. I even felt my stomach churn, at the sight.

"We'll just take the fish," I said, probably being the only one who isn't about to vomit.

Shoe wrapped our fish and we thanked him and left.

"Can you spare some food?" a little boy asked tugging on my pants, staring at me with pleading eyes that reminded me of when 'Bee was little.

I smiled and unwrapped a fish, handing it to him. "I wish we could help more," I said.

The boy smiled from ear-to-ear and gave the traditional sign of respect, before running to his mother who was lying on a makeshift bed.

-.-

"Guys I think Appa's sick," Katara said.

"WHAT! NOW MY SCHEDULE IS COMPLETELY RUINED!" Sokka shouted, getting a glare from all of us then he had another mood swing. "And I'm worried that my big furry friend isn't feeling well."

"I thought only female humans mood swings cause of their cycles," I whispered to Ratchet.

"Same, this one baffles me too," Ratchet responded.

Aang opened Appa's mouth and pulled out his tongue, which was purple.

"I'm pretty sure that tongues aren't supposed to be purple," Smokescreen said.

Pulling out his tools Ratchet examined him. "My analysis says that he's perfectly fine, but I don't know much about animals, so I recommend a day or two of rest."

"It's possible it's from swimming in the river," I suggested.

"Highly possible," Ratchet said. "I'll stay here with him, and some of you can stay here, while the others go into town."

"Alright I'll stay," Smokescreen said.

"I'll stay with Smokescreen!" Toph said.

"I'm going to see if any of these rocks are good for Lobbing," Bulkhead said walking off.

"I want to check out that factory," Arcee said darting off to do recon.

"I guess the rest of us will go get food and medicine," I said.

-.-

"Is it just me or does this place seem happier?" Aang asked.

"Hey Dock is Shoe around," Sokka asked.

"I'll check," he said going to the back, and Shoe came back.

"Hey colonials, what brings you back here?" Shoe asked.

"Our friend is sick, and our doc needs medicine to treat him," Sokka said.

"Sorry, but all our medicine goes to the factory," Shoe said. "That's why we have so many sick folks… so you have a doctor?"

"Yes we have a doctor, but if your people are sick he can't do much without medicine," I said. "Is it possible to get more food?"

"Sure, you want the one headed fish or the two headed fish?" Shoe asked.

"Two headed," Sokka said grabbing it and paying. "What you get more for your money." He asked as the others ran away from him.

~This is one adventure I'm never going to forget~

-.-

"Got any more food?" Aang asked putting money on the counter.

"Yea. Hey maybe the Painted Lady will come and heal your friend like she did our town," Shoe grinned.

"The Painted who?" Katara and I said at the same time.

"The Painted Lady, she's a river spirit that's part of our town's lore," Shoe said putting a figurine of her on the counter.

"If she does come maybe we'll have a midnight snack and sing-a-long," Sokka said sarcastically grabbing the clams.

"Yea, maybe," Shoe said missing the sarcasm.

"Can you believe how much one town can be affected by one lady…. I mean spirit," Katara smiled.

"Well she better come back every night, or this town will be right back to where it started," Sokka said.

"Sokka," I said in a condescending, kind of scolding voice.

"I'm just saying, if she really wanted to help she'd destroy the factory," he said before making spirit noises and a big explosion sound.

"Sokka spirit magic is more like this," Aang said then making quieter spirit noises and explosion.

The two continued to act like idiots, while Katara stormed off.

~Thank Primus that Bee and the rest of my team is more level-headed than these boys~

-.-

"Where are they?"

I opened my eyes sitting up, still tired from doing the night watch till midnight. "Where are who?"

"Aang, Arcee, and Katara," Smokescreen said.

"It's possible they went for a walk," Ratchet suggested.

"I don't think so," Bulkhead said pulling grass out of Katara's and Arcee's sleeping bags.

"Toph what are you eating?" I asked seeing her lips have a strange bluish tint.

"Berries," she answered.

"Open your mouth," Ratchet said, and Toph surprisingly complied. "This is why Appa's tongue is purple."

"They're coming," Toph said.

"Hey guys," Katara said looking nervous.

"Where've you been?" I asked before Sokka lost it.

"Morning walk," Arcee said.

"Really? A morning walk!" Sokka shouted pulling out the grass. "I know that you're the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and that you've been feeding Appa berries that turned his tongue purple!"

Arcee looked like she was going to say something, but the sound of running motors stopped us. Going to the river we see several jet skis going towards the town.

"What did you do?" Sokka snapped.

"We kind of destroyed their factory," Arcee said.

"What!" Smokescreen and Sokka shouted.

"It was your idea!" Katara snapped.

"But I made funny spirit noises," Sokka said. "We need to leave!"

"No! We caused this problem, and we're going to fix this. We are not going to leave people who need help!" I said shutting Sokka up.

We set up an elaborate scheme with Katara as the Painted Lady. Toph, Sokka, and Appa were making strange noises. Bulkhead was tossing, and kicking large rocks off one side of the river and Smokescreen on the other. Aang was making fog and winds for Katara to use. Arcee and I were hiding guns ready to cause damage to the jet skis. Ratchet was on medical standby.

Once we fully enacted our plan, the army was sent running, but the villagers figured us out.

After a while we finally worked things out and agreed to help clean the river, then went on our way.

**A/N: I know, I know sucky ending, but I finished this faster than expected. Hopefully the same can be said for next chapter. BTW Bee will be back next chapter.**


	4. Vacation

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: no matter how much I want to, I'll never own the rights to TFP of Avatar the Last Air bender.**

**"****Bold" is Bee's writing to talk**

**"****_Italics" _****is comm-link**

**~thoughts~**

Bumblebee's POV

I leaned on the railing of the boat we were on, getting sent by Zuko's and Azula's father on another vacation.

"I'm so excited to be spending the weekend at Ember Island. It'll be great to just sit on the beach and do nothing," Tylee said excitedly.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time!" Zuko snapped and I nodded in agreement. "We're being sent on a fourth vacation!"

"Calm down. So Dad wants to meet with his advisors alone; don't take it personal," Azula said rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't your family have a house there?" Tylee asked.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids," Azula answered.

"That was a long time ago," Zuko said joining me at the side.

-.-

Arriving at the dock, I see the Azula's twin advisors, Flo and Lee, waiting for us.

"Welcome to Ember Island kids," they said at the same time, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait isn't your house over at the dock?" Azula asked confused.

"Yes," one said.

"But since there are so many of you, your father has given us permission to use your house," the other finished.

We walked up a long set of steps to the large house at the top.

~nice place~ I looked around when we got inside.

Setting my stuff down in one room, I pulled out a pair of Fire Nation pants I bought, cutting it off just above the knee to make shorts, and my swim trunks.

Walking back out I was just unfortunate enough to join the others just as Flo and Lee took off their covers, revealing their swimsuits in front of us. Zuko looked like he was about to puke when Mai covered his eyes, and Azula covered mine.

-.-

Getting to the beach we were able to ditch the two old women. Now the problem was finding a spot.

Instead of searching Azula kicked a couple kids out of the area they were playing in to make our spot.

**"****Was that really necessary?"** I asked on a notepad.

"Yes, we needed a spot, and they were using more room than what they needed," she answered.

Shaking my head, I saw some surfboards grabbed one. ~Been a while since I was able to do this~ I smiled remembering all the times I snuck out at night to surf, using some type of Cybertronian metal that could float on water. ~At least Dad hasn't caught me yet~ Grinning like a maniac I took off into the water.

I actually caught a lot of decent sized waves, for once, before I saw Azula motioning for me to come in.

"Come on!" she said grabbing my arm the second I got onto dry land and set down the board. Noticing my very confused expression she said, "We're doing a game." She pointed to the game that reminded me of volleyball, except using your feet.

Since my shirt was dripping wet, I took it off, only to see a bunch of girls giggle and stare at me and Zuko.

Zuko and I just looked at each other and shrugged, jogging of to the others.

"Alright, see that girl with the silly pig-tails," Azula said getting us in a huddle. "When she goes for the ball there's a slight hesitation in her left foot, just keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and her team. Dismissed." With that we got into position.

For some reason Azula decided to have me serve the ball. Tossing the ball up unbelievably high in the air, I jumped up after it also going high enough to easily slam dunk if this was basketball. I spun in the air, giving it a strong kick downward. Before the other team could react the ball formed a trench on their side of the court, and it even rolled out into two guys sitting nearby.

On my third serve they finally managed to hit it back. Tylee hit it back, landing on the net like a cat. Sending it back again, this time Mai barely saved it from hitting the ground. I rushed up, doing a roundhouse kick, sending it back over the net. Pig-tail chick hit mine that time; tag teaming Zuko vaulted Azula off of his back and up into the air. She hit the ball, hard enough where there was a flaming crater where it landed.

"YES! WE HAVE DEFEATED YOU FOR ALL TIME! YOU WILL NEVER RISE FROM THE ASHES OF YOUR SHAME AND HUMILIATION!" Azula said. "Well that was fun."

We just stared at her confused by her sudden mood swings.

"Hey," one of the boys that the ball ran into said to Tylee. "I'm having a party tonight, if you want to stop by."

"Sure I love parties," Tylee said.

"Your friend can come too," the other boy said looking at Mai.

"What about me, my brother, and friend? Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula asked. "You don't know who we are do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Rojin," the first one said.

~What a pair of afts~

Zuko began to move towards them, but I grabbed his arm I shook my head.

"Fine you're invited, nut just so you know a lot of important people are going to be there, so try to behave," Chan said.

"We'll do our best," Azula said with a smirk.

-.-

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Azula asked as she came into my room while I was changing, again.

I was dressing in my armor, since it was the only thing I had to wear. I nodded to answer her question.

"No you aren't, I brought you some of Zuko's clothes, you look like the same size," she said tossing the clothes on the bed and removing my armor undershirt before I could object.

She was about to grab the shirt she brought me, but stopped at the sight of my scar. Gently she reached out and traced it. I visibly shuttered, memories of Tyger Pax beginning to wash over me. She apparently noticed my shudder, and was looking at me concern clear in her eyes.

"So this is how…." She trailed off when I lowered my head, trying to keep a tear from escaping. I hated crying in front of others, I hated the pity, I hated feeling weak and useless, it just reminded me too much of when I was told I'd never speak again and the way I was treated afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you pain," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. Before I come up with a way to reassure her, I felt her lips press against mine. After being stunned for a moment, I allowed my eyes to close, leaning into her kiss. Just as quickly as the kiss started, she broke it off. "You should get ready," she said, leaving me there trying wrap my head around what just happened.

Azula's POV

I hurriedly left 'Bee's room, going to my room and closing the door behind me.

"What just happened?" I whispered. I kissed him, I actually kissed him! Sure I've been wanting to kiss him for a while, and I couldn't help start developing a crush when I first found and met him. But that was not supposed to happen.

I couldn't help but think back to the kiss. How his cool, honey sweet lips were pressed against mine, his long black and golden bangs tickling my face. How I could feel his strong heart beat against my chest. How his powerful arms slowly wrapped around me, most likely unknowingly, pulling me closer.

"Oh, dear," I said in embarrassment.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We got to the house where the party was at, Chan opening the door.

"You're early," he said.

"I heard you saying we'd be partying from dusk till dawn; it's dusk, so we're here," Azula said.

"But that's just an expression," Chan said.

"We're the perfect party guests, we arrive right on time because we're very punctual," Azula said in a way that caused me to raise an eyebrow.

Just as confused as me, Chan let us in.

"Alright he's the deal, my dad's an admiral, he has no clue about this party, so do not mess anything up," Chan said.

"That's a sharp outfit Chan, be careful you can sink an entire ship….because it's so sharp," Azula said obviously trying to flirt.

~Wait…why is she flirting with him if she kissed me? I'm so confused~

"Hey. First ones here, huh?" Rojin asked trying to look cool.

~Aft~

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that, because I could hear Zuko mutter under his breath.

-.-

Thankfully it wasn't long before everyone else showed up, making the place livelier.

I stood by where Zuko and Mai were sitting. I didn't want to deal with Azula right now, and Tylee was surrounded by guys, so that left me with the option of being the party loner, or standing with Zuko and Mai. I obviously went with option number two. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head to see Zuko stand up and walk off for some reason.

**"****Where's he going?"** I asked Mai.

"To get me some food," she lazily answered.

"Hey."

We both turn our heads to see Rojin standing on the other side of the seat.

"What up?"

"Not much," Mai answered.

"So blue eyes, what do you think of the party?" he asked me. I gave a thumbs up. "What, too cool to answer me? You think you're all that?"

"Hey!" Mai said shutting him up. "It's not his fault that he can't answer, ever consider that maybe there's a legitimate reason he didn't answer."

"No," he said before turning his attention to Mai.

Sighing I walked around, turning a corner I see Azula kissing Chan. Before they noticed I darted off, back to the main party room.

"Hey 'Bee!" Tylee said cheerfully, before seeing my expression. "What's wrong?"

**"****I just need to clear my head,"** I said, before leaving the party.

I found the surf board where I left it earlier, hopping on it I paddled back out into the water, just like on so many nights I snuck out of base. It seems that the feeling of wind rushing by me, water spraying me, and the silver light of the moon helps me think. I have no clue why, I assume that it's from my mother, whoever she was. Despite what everyone thinks, Elita One is not my birth mother, before Dad met Elita in the war, he was bonded to my mother, who died mysteriously a few months after I was born, which was after the youth sectors were attacked. Sadly I don't know much about her, because no one will ever talk about her, especially Dad.

Deciding that I wasn't going to get any waves tonight, I paddled back in.

Getting to shore I see Zuko walk by. I quickly jog up next to him, and walk along in silence.

We sat down on the front steps of the beach house, both lost in our thoughts, when Zuko broke the silence.

"I can't wait to go home," he said.

**"****Why?"** I asked.

"Because it reminds me of how much things have changed. This was a happy place for me, we used to come here every year, we stopped when Mom left," he said. "You probably don't know what it's like to lose part of your family, lose your home."

**"****Yes I do,"** I said causing him to look at me confused. Sighing I decided to tell my story, they told me their story of the war, and how the Earth Kingdom stole their land a long time ago and only a hundred years to take it back. **"My homeland was once a peaceful empire, that's until my uncle started a campaign to create equality for the masses, he demanded that the old law be destroyed by force, and war erupted. My father was given the title ****_Prime_**** which is basically the title of the kings in my culture, but we can have multiple working together to run the government. This civil war ravaged my home until it was absolutely consumed by death. This world of violence and death was the world I was born into. I lost my birth mother before I had the chance to know her. I watched people I knew go into battle, and come back injured or not return at all. When I was ten I went into my first battle, in a place that was supposed to be clear of the main forces, instead my uncle decided to go there interrogate and kill my squad. He even tortured me for information, he broke my leg, ripped my **shoulder** out of its socket, ripped out my voice when he didn't get what he wanted out of me, and left me for dead. I barely survived that day, and have been mute ever since, you can still see out of your eye, I can never speak again." **When he was done reading his eye was wide in absolute shock, as he realized that we had a lot in common.

"Sorry, I guess you do understand better than I do," he said sadly burning the note in his hand. "So you're a prince?" He seemed genuinely surprised. I nodded. "Wow, you've never struck me as the royal type, 'cause well….you don't act like it." I shrugged.

"I was wondering where you two went."

We both look to see Azula standing there.

~Uh oh…. How long was she there? How much did she hear? I really hope she couldn't read that note~ I could tell Zuko was thinking the same things.

"Come down to the beach, this place is depressing," she said. I reluctantly fallowed when I saw Zuko get up.

-.-

We ended up at the beach, Mai and Tylee sitting on some rocks that were there.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko growled to Mai, who angrily looked away.

~What did I miss?~

"You cold?" he asked sitting next to her, about to put his arm around her, but she swatted it away.

"I'm freezing," Tylee said.

I quickly darted off into the forest, grabbing a large armful of branches. Walking back out I see the others looking at me, I set the wood down in the middle of us, and put rocks around it. I backed up, and Zuko fire bended a fire into existence.

To my surprise I saw Zuko toss a family painting into the fire.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tylee asked.

"Does it matter?" Zuko growled.

"But…it's a painting of your family," she said.

"You think I care?!" he snapped.

"I think you do," she said.

"You don't know me! So how about you leave me alone!" he snarled turning away.

"I know you," she said.

"No you don't!" Zuko whirled on her. "You're stuck in your little Tylee world where everything's perfect all the time! I'm so pretty! Oh look, I can stand on my hands!" He did a handstand, before landing on his back. "Circus Freak."

Azula laughed at the rude comment, and Tylee snapped.

"That's right I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want! Do you want to know why I joined the circus?" Tylee growled.

"Here we go," Azula said earning a glare from me.

"Do you know what it's like living with seven sisters that look exactly like me?! It's like I didn't even have my own name!" Tylee exclaimed falling to her knees. "I joined the circus, because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as part of a matched set! At least I'm different now; circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that's why you need ten boyfriends," Mai said.

"Excuse me?!" Tylee said, and I had the feeling I'd need to break up a fight.

"Attention issues, you couldn't get enough attention as a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now," Mai said.

"Well you're one to talk, you were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention your aura is this stingy, gray-" Tylee started before Mai cut her off.

"I don't believe in auras," Mai said.

"Yea, you don't believe in anything," Zuko said standing up.

"Oh well, sorry I can't be as high strung as the rest of you," Mai said her usual emotionless tone.

~She's like Shockwave; emotionless~

"I'm sorry too, I wish you would be high strung for once, instead of keeping all your feelings balled up inside. She just called your aura dingy! Are you going to take that?!" Zuko said.

"What? You want a teary confession on how tough my childhood was?" Mai asked lying back. "Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child, who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved, and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. Mom said to keep out of trouble, 'cause we had my dad's career to worry about."

"Well that explains it, you had a controlling mother who would shut you down if you stepped out of line," Azula said. "That's why you can't express yourself, after all 'Bee is voiceless, but he can express himself better than you ever will."

I frowned at the fact I was called voiceless, and that I was being dragged into this.

"You want me to express myself," Mai asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I like it when you express yourself," Zuko said.

~I have absolutely no understanding of human relationships~

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'm still mad at you!" Mai said pulling away from him.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Mai," he said.

"Whatever! That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!" Mai snapped back.

"Calm down guys," Tylee said and I nodded in agreement. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin, you'll totally break out." It was here she lost my support.

"Bad skin! Normal teenagers have to worry about bad skin! I don't have that luxury! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson, on my face!" he yelled getting angrier, pointing at the scar.

"Sorry," Tylee whimpered.

"For so long I thought if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me' even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be good right?! But it's not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!" Zuko shouted

"The answer is simple Zuko, who are you angry at?" Azula asked.

"Yea tell us," Tylee said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Is it Dad?" Azula asked.

"No, no," Zuko said.

"Your Uncle?" Tylee suggested.

"Me?" Azula tried.

"No, no, no!" he said.

"Answer the question Zuko!" Azula ordered.

"Talk to us," Tylee said.

"Please Zuko," Mai said somewhere in there.

~I wish I could say something to keep him from being overwhelmed, but being mute doesn't get anyone's attention~ I silently growled not liking that I couldn't help.

Finally snapping Zuko screamed shooting fire into our little campfire, causing it to flare up several feet for about a minute. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"

"Why?" Azula asked once the fire died.

"Because I'm confused, because I don't think I know the different between right and wrong anymore," he answered looking away. I put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Pathetic," I heard Azula say.

Stepping away I let Mai take my place. "I know one thing I care about," she said looking at Zuko, "I care about you." She gave him a kiss only to be interrupted by Azula's clapping.

"Guess you wouldn't know what we're talking about Azula, since you're just so perfect," Zuko growled pulling Mai closer.

"Well you're right, I could just sit here and complain how our mother liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care," Azula said looking into the smoldering campfire. "My own mother…thought I was a monster…. She was right of course, but it still hurt."

~What have I gotten myself into?~

"What about you 'Bee? What was your childhood like?" Tylee asked, causing everyone to stare at me.

**"****Never really had one,"** I wrote in the sand, all of them except Zuko stared at me confused.

"You want me to tell them?" he asked, causing them all to look between us as if they'd missed something.

I shook my head. **"Sometimes it's better to leave the past in the past."**

"Wow, what Flo and Lee said was true, the beach did reveal our true selves; I'll always remember this," Tylee said.

"You know what'd make this trip really memorable?" Azula asked with an evil smirk.

-.-

We stood at Chan's door, waiting for him to open it. When he did I had to smirk at his confused expression.

"We've got some bad news Chan," Azula said.

"Party's over," Zuko growled, then we went inside and quite literally crashed his party.

Zuko broke the table with one kick. Mai used her knives to cut the tapestries. Tylee broke the chandeliers. Azula told the entire party who we were, shocking everyone, and Chan looked like he was about to cry. I had the fun job of making pillows explode with mini air bombs. At this point Chan did start crying.

Everyone stared as I walked by him, dropping a pillow in front of him and letting it explode, it was only the equivalent of being hit with a car airbag full of feathers.

~Best night ever~

-.-

Azula's POV

"Zuko?" I asked him after Bumblebee had already gone to bed.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you know about 'Bee's past that I don't?" I asked wanting to know. I knew it had to do something about his voice, why he's been a little mopey, and possibly why he avoided me at the party.

"Hey, he didn't want me to tell, so I'm not telling," Zuko said closing his door in my face.

Sighing I started back to my room, but stopped when I was about to pass 'Bee's. Silently opening the door, I peaked in. I began to open it more, when the door creaked, stopping dead, I see him shift from his back to his side, but thankfully he remained oblivious to the world around him. Creeping across the room I carefully look through the stuff that I have an idea how to hold. I found a knife made of an unfamiliar black and red metal, with strange symbols that I couldn't read carved on the blade, but other than that I have no clues about his mysterious past.

Sighing I walk over to him, and plant a kiss on his sweet lips one more time, since I'm not sure I'll get the opportunity again.

~I will find out what you're hiding from me~

**A/N: hey, I did say in the beginning of the story there was going to be some Bee/Azula. Yes Azula is kind of creepy, after all she's going into a guy's bedroom while he's asleep and going through his things. Please don't be mad at me. Until next time.**


	5. Agni Kai

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own TFP of ATLA. **

**Bumblebee's POV**

We sat in the boat going, back to the Fire Nation palace.

"That was a fun weekend," Tylee said, "We should do that again." Zuko and I just looked at each other skeptical.

"You know, the Sun Festival will be starting when we get back," Azula said, "we should go."

"OH! YEAH! We can show 'Bee all the cool stuff!" Tylee said grabbing my arm in excitement. "Maybe we can dress up in costumes!"

"I don't know…" Zuko said. "Besides we have a few days before it starts."

"I guess," Tylee sighed before perking up again, "but this way we can 'Bee some more clothes!"

~Primus help me~ I thought.

-.-

We arrived in the city late that night. Mai and Tylee said bye and walked back to their houses. Azula, Zuko, and I walked back to the palace, for once not surrounded by guards. Getting up to the door, the guards opened the gates letting us in.

"Your Highnesses," a servant said walking up and bowing. "And honored guest," he added after a minute, "Firelord Ozai would like you to join him for dinner."

"Of course," Azula said and the servant ran off. "Let's go."

We walked down a series of hallways, and entered the grand dining room. Ozai, sat at the head of a large table. "Welcome home children," he said. I couldn't help, but slightly cringe away, Ozai gave me the chills. "How was your trip?"

"Better than I thought it'd be," Azula said slightly blushing.

"We learned a lot about each other," Zuko said.

"Really?" he asked. "How?"

"Well we all ranted about our life difficulties," Azula said. "Tylee complained about not getting enough attention in her family, Mai complained about her controlling mother, Zuko complained about his anger issues, and I complained about how Mom preferred Zuko over me."

"And what did our guest complain about?" he asked stopping me mid-bite.

"He didn't really tells us much of anything, other than he had a rough childhood" Azula said, causing me and Zuko to look at each other.

"Shame," Ozai said, sounding bored. The servers came in and served us our food.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, I could see Azula glance at me every now and then, but I ignored her and ate. Finishing up I noticed that the others were still eating and there was less food on theirs then on mine. "Not hungry?" Ozai asked speaking to me for the first time, I shook my head in response.

"I've noticed that you don't eat a lot, you ok?" Azula asked.

I shrugged. "**I've lived on rations for a long time, so a food surplus is a foreign thing to me. I've had to go on scouting missions and into battle with less than one bowl of rice and two hours rest."** I stated coming up with the closest comparison for energon.

Ozai looked impressed. "So, how well can you fight?"

**"****I was trained and raised by the best soldiers in my father's army," **I shrugged not really sure how good my skills were. Sure they raised and trained me, but it's certain I'm not the best fighter.

"Do you think you could take me on?" Ozai asked. I shrugged in answer unsure. "Why don't we see then." I cocked my head confused, noticing Azula looking quite pale, and Zuko shaking his head. "We both get to use our abilities, or weapons in your case. We can injure each other. Do we have an agreement to see who the better fighter is?" Looking at Azula and Zuko, the latter who was shaking his head no, and Azula was biting her lip. I gave a friendly smile and nodded. "We'll have the match in the Agni Kai arena." With that he stood up and left.

"You're insane!" Zuko snapped, "I did tell you the story of how I got my scar right?!" I shook my head. "Well let's just say _he _did this!" he pointed to his scar.

**"****Then I'll get back at him for it," **I said.

"How?" Zuko said looking confused.

**"****He said that we can injure each other, and I can use my weapons. And here my weapons have no equal that I've seen or heard of in your stories," **I smirked.

"Are you sure about this?" Azula asked.

**"****Yep," **I nodded.

"Then we should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," Azula said.

We got up and started heading to our rooms. "See ya tomorrow," Azula said going down a different hallway.

Zuko and I walked for a bit longer, before he too turned down a different hall to go to his room. I walked the short distance to my room. Turning a corner I see Ozai standing in front of my door. "You have a lot of nerve to take me on Bumblebee. Just know I will _not_ show any mercy tomorrow."

**"****I wouldn't expect you to," **I smiled, **"just don't expect me to either."**

"You don't know who you're messing with kid," he growled.

**"****And you don't know who you're messing with. I know you're a master firebender, and I know what you're capable of. On the other hand you have no idea, where I come from, who I am, and what I'm capable of," **I said glaring. And I swore I saw the Firelord shrink back a little. **"If I were you I'd watch my back in that arena…oh, and don't cheat. I'm an expert scout for a reason, and I will find out if you cheat. See you at our little match tomorrow." **I gave him a friendly smile, walked pass him and entered my room. Closing my door I exhaled. ~He must be scared if he had to try and intimidate me~ I thought shaking my head. Slipping off my armor, and the underclothes I wore under it. I slipped on a pair of pajama pants, and went to check my weapons. Pulling out my pistols I check to see if the clips were full. Seeing that they were, I filled up six other clips. I then pulled out my knife, seeing that the blade was still sharp, I did the same with my two black and blue metal swords. Getting several other weapons and traps, I set them out for tomorrow. I slipped under the covers to my bed, and feel asleep.

-.-

No one's POV

Zuko and Azula stood watching the exchange between their father and Bumblebee. They were both surprised to see that Ozai shrunk back from 'Bee for a second, obviously doing something to make him, and as far as they knew nothing, absolutely nothing scared their father.

"What is it with you and Dad going to 'Bee's room, at least Dad has the decency to stay out of his room and not go in when he's asleep," Zuko said.

"How'd you know about that?!" Azula snapped blushing madly.

"You think I wouldn't think you'd try to figure out something about 'Bee's past while he was asleep," he said, "but the kiss, now that's just messed up."

"I hate you," she said still blushing.

"Feeling's mutual, sis."

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I woke up to the sun hitting me in the face. "Good morning Bumblebee!" the two lady servants that seemed to be fond of tending to me said at the same time. I sat up rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Breakfast!" the one I've come to know as April said setting a plate on my lap. For once I actually ate the whole plate, much too both girl's surprise, I knew I'd need my strength for the match today.

"Here's the outfit for your match with Firelord Ozai today," the other one, Misty, said placing a pair of clean pants, underwear, and a short sleeve shirt at the foot of my bed. I nodded to say thanks, mainly cause my notepad was on the desk. With that the girls took the plate, and left my room with a bow.

Getting off the bed, I tossed on the clothes they brought me. They were much lighter than my armor, meaning I could move faster, but I didn't have the protective advantage. I strapped my utility belt around my waist, after double and triple checking that all my weapons were in there. I strapped my two swords to my back. Exiting my room I found a woman waiting for me.

"I'm Naomi," she said with a bow. "I am to lead you to the arena for your duel with Firelord Ozai." I motioned for her to lead the way, and she turned around and started walking.

After a few minutes I found myself standing in front of a large door. The doors opened to reveal a huge flat arena with a stadium around it. People filled it and were cheering. I walked onto the arena, at the same time Ozai did, and we both got into battle stances.

"Alright!" a man said standing in the middle of the battle field. "You know the rules! Fight till the other yields or cannot continue! GO!" He hastily ran out of the ring as we charged each other.

He shot a fire blast at me, using what I had of my Cybertronian strength I leapt over him, clear behind him. Swinging out my leg I swept his feet clear out from under him. He fell on his back with a THUMP! Pulling out my dagger I swung it down, he rolled out of the way, but not fast enough, since the blade sliced through his bicep. He sent a wave of fire at my feet, and clearly hadn't gotten the concept that I can leap high enough and fast enough to avoid his fire attacks. I leapt out of the way, but he sent a wave right in my way, twisting in the air, I managed to avoid any major burns, but my shirt was singed. I landed and spun around to face him, pulling out one of my guns I shot at him, the bullet lodging in his leg. I heard the crowd yell in surprise, clearly not expecting the shot to be so loud. He threw what looked like a punch, and a fireball came flying at me. I ducked and charged him, grabbing his arm I chunked him across the arena, he skipped on the ground three times at least. Before he could recover I sat on his chest, using my legs to pin his arms to the ground I put a knife to his throat drawing a bit of blood.

We sat like that for a few moments before Ozai said, "I yield."

The audience sat in stunned silence, apparently no one's ever beat the Firelord before. I hopped off Ozai, and offered him a hand to help him up. He smacked it away, getting himself up.

-.-

"How did you do that?!" Azula said as she and Zuko ran up to me.

**"****I don't know," **I shrugged, **"it was just instinct."**

"Dude," Tylee said walking up with Mai, "that was awesome! You aren't even hurt and you aren't sweating!"

"How is it that you aren't hurt and you didn't break a sweat?" Mai asked.

I shrugged. **"I don't know, I guess it's from being caught in battles from hours, sometimes days on end."**

"Well that was one way to kick off the festival," Zuko said.


	6. Scams and Secrets

Chapter 6

**A/N: I sadly don't own ATLA or TFP. This chapter takes place during Ember Island.**

Optimus' POV

I sat on the cliff above where Toph and Katara were going to be training at. It started off well until Toph accidentally hit Katara with a rock. It ended with them covered in mud, and ending training for the day. Ever since we were attacked by that strange man with a third eye, I had to keep on constant alert.

-.-

Toph and the boys came back later holding several baskets with food.

"How did you afford all that with one silver piece?" I asked.

"We scammed some guy who was moving little rocks under the shells," Smokescreen laughed.

"This better not become a habit," Ratchet said holding a wrench.

Aang revealed his arrow, and promised that they wouldn't make a habit of this.

-.-

52 scams later.

I was discussing on how to get back to our world with Ratchet when Katara and Toph started arguing.

"Oh, sure _mom,_" Toph said sarcastically. "Well, guess what you aren't my mom and you aren't theirs!" She pointed at us.

"Well obviously I'm not the Mother of the Autobots," Katara said.

"Fair point," Toph said, "but you aren't Sokka's or Aang's mom!"

"Sokka do I act motherly?" Katara asked.

"I'm staying out of this," Sokka said.

Sighing I got up, I was done with all the arguing done over the past few days. "Enough!" Everyone's attention turned towards me. "Toph, enough with the scams you are putting everyone in danger. Katara, you do act motherly at times and you do need to relax on the control a bit. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Good."

-.-

**Next day.**

I was going to lock Katara, Toph, and Smokescreen in the brig for a month. That is if I had a brig. I told them to quit with the scams, and here they go again. And now we were fighting the man Sokka dubbed Sparky Sparky Boom Man. Even I thought the name was stupid.

"It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Aang shouted the obvious as he attacked.

"I think he needs a name change," Sokka said.

"No duh!" Arcee yelled pulling out her gun, firing at the third-eyed freak.

For a guy that fought only using fire that came out of his head, he was hard to get close to attack.

We managed to grab our captured friends, and escape. We sat on Appa, flying away when Smokescreen popped up. "I've got the perfect name for him! Combustion Man!"

"YES!" Sokka said high-fiving him.

-.-

We sat around a fire in a forest, I had no clue why we weren't staying in town, but I personally didn't care. Sokka finished his 'scary' story, and we all just looked at him.

"I liked the guy with a sword for a hand better," Arcee said breaking the silence.

"Hey Optimus you got any scary stories?" Aang asked.

"No, but I remember this one saying about Cybertronian Night Angels that used to scare me," I said after a while.

"Cybertronian what?" Sokka said tilting his head.

"Night Angels," Ratchet said. "The Agels of Cybertron are an old legend, but the most powerful kinds were the Night and Day Angels. Among the most powerful there were even more powerful ones called Strikers, it's said that they could copy any magic or fighting style they saw and doubled its power. Night Strikers were the ones to fear though; we didn't name them destroyers, devils, and demons for nothing. It's said that a Strikers eyes glow when they're angry, much like yours do Aang, but they make your Avatar state look weak."

"Oh..." they all said.

"You still want to hear it?" I asked.

"No," they all answered quickly.

"Oh! I got one! And it's a true Southern Watertribe story," Katara said, "it happened to my mom." We all looked towards her interested. "One winter a snowstorm buried the village, a few weeks after it ended Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm, so she and some others went to check. When they got to the house, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. Everyone went out to search, everyone but Mom. She stayed in the house just in case they came back. Then she heard a voice: 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.'" Her voice turned creepy for a moment, and Smokescreen hid himself behind the fallen tree he and Sokka were sitting on. "Mom turned and saw Nini standing next to the fireplace, she was blue as if she'd been frozen. Mom ran out for help, but when they got back she was gone." Sokka peered over the log with Smkoescreen looking just a frightened. Arcee looked a little pale, Bulkhead and Aang were looking around nervously, and even Ratchet looked a bit creeped out.

"So what happened to her?" Bulkhead asked.

"No one knows, but to this day Nini's house stands empty, and occasionally you can see smoke coming out of the fireplace, as if Nini is still trying to get warm," Katara ended.

"Guys! Do you hear that?!" Toph said suddenly. This caused Smokescreen and Sokka to hug each other, Aang hid behind Bulkhead, who was hiding behind Ratchet; Arcee, Katara, and Momo were hugging each other; all were screaming. "I hear screaming from inside the mountain…it just stopped."

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories that's all," Arcee said.

"Hello."

They all screamed again and were clinging to me and Ratchet for dear life.

"Sorry," an old woman said stepping into the light. "I'm Hama, I run an inn nearby. How would you like to stay there? People have been disappearing in these woods lately."

"Yes please," Sokka said rubbing his neck.

-.-

"Time to get up!"

Opening my eyes I see Hama, Katara, and Arcee standing above me.

"We're going shopping!" Hama smiled.

-.-

I sat down at the table, today had definitely been interesting, who knew that we'd find another person from the Southern Watertribe here in the Fire Nation.

"Anyone want five flavored soup?" Hama asked. We all raised our hands, and to our amazement she waterbended it into our bowls.

"Oh my gosh! You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from my tribe!" Katara said looking excited.

Hama looked sad. "That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out…I was the last one."

"How'd you end up here then?" Smokescreen asked, and I gave him a glare for being so inconsiderate.

"I was taken from my home," she said darkly. "It was almost sixty years ago when the raids began. They came again and again, taking more of our waterbenders each time. I was the last one to be captured, I was led away in chains. They put us in horrible prisons here and…I'm sorry I can't say anymore."

"It's ok," I said with an understanding nod.

"We know how you feel," Katara said, "we lost our mother in a raid."

"I'm so sorry," Hama said. "But I'd like to teach you our traditions."

"Thank you!" Katatra grinned hugging her. "To learn my hertage…it would mean everything to me."

-.-

We spent the next several days trying to figure out what could've caused the spirits Aang told us about to be so mad. Results so far: nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Hey, Optimus I got a lead!" Aang said.

We eventually found our lead, a guy by the name of Old Man Ding.

"Excuse me, Old Man Ding?" Aang said, and we winced when he accidentally hit his finger with his hammer.

"Got a full moon rising, and why does everyone call me that! I'm not that old!" he whined as he tried, and failed to pick up a five pound wooden plank. "Well, I'm young at heart." Smokescreen and Bulkhead picked up the plank, and I started hammering.

"Did you see the spirit that took you?" Aang asked the old man.

"I didn't see no spirit, but I felt as if I was possessed. Forced me to start walking towards the mountain. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't even control my own limbs. It almost had me into a cave up there, and the sun started to rise! I got control of myself again! I got myself away from there as quick as could!" he explained.

"I did hear screaming up in the mountain! The missing villagers must still be there!" Toph blurted.

"Alright," I said starting to give out orders. "Toph, Aang, Sokka, Bulkhead, and Ratchet you're with me! We'll get the people out and find out if they know who did this. Smokescreen, Arcee, and Old Man Ding, you get the authorities!" they all nodded and we took off for our tasks.

-.-

We stood in front of a dark cave, trying to figure out if this was the right cave.

"This the right place?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep," Toph said.

"I can't see a thing," Sokka said.

"That's why you have me," she said taking his hand and throwing him down into the cave.

We ran up to a door lit by torches on either side. Toph used her metalbending to rip the door off its hinges. We were greeted by the sight of at least a dozen people chained to the wall. They all looked up at us. "We're saved!" We immediately started to break the cuffs, people were thanking us as we freed them.

"Primus," Ratchet whispered as he began to check people's injuries.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this," Aang said looking confused. "Who brought you here?"

"It wasn't a spirit!" one man said.

"It was a witch!" another growled.

"Who?" I asked. Breaking off the cuffs of a woman.

"She seems like a regular old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster," she said rubbing her now free wrists.

"Hama!" Sokka snarled.

"Yes the inn keeper," another man said.

"I knew there was something off about her!" Sokka shouted in anger.

"We need to stop her!" Bulkhead said.

"Indeed. Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, Toph, and Arcee you all stay and help them. Aang, Sokka, and I will get Hama," I ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

-.-

By the time we got there Katara and Hama were fighting one another. Katara hit Hama from two sides, sending her to the ground.

"We know what you've been doing Hama," Sokka said with a growl.

"Surrender Hama! You're outnumbered," I said pulling out my swords.

"No…you've outnumbered yourselves," she said.

Sokka suddenly turned and started attacking me. "What's happening?!" he yelled looking panicked. "My arm has a mind of its own! Stop it arm! Stop it!" I quickly sheathed my swords and grabbed Sokka's arm, I knocked the blade out of his hand, and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground.

"Sorry Sokka," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said as I used my swords and his sword to pin him to the ground. I turn back to see Katara freeze Aang to a tree.

Hama gave a cackling laugh. "Don't hurt your friends Katara and don't let them hurt each other!"

I suddenly found that my body was moving against my will. I grabbed a sword and stuck it straight out in front of me. Aang and I were then thrust towards each other, my blade threatening to go through his chest. Right before we hit each other, we stopped and found that we could move our own limbs again. We look and see Katara doing the same thing to Hama that Hama did to us. Quickly I went up behind her, and bound her hands and feet. Picking her up I carried her back to town, where she was thrown in jail.


	7. Festival Fun

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TFP or ATLA. Wish I did, but I don't. **

**Bold is 'Bee's speech.**

Optimus' POV

"Hey did you guys know there was some festival coming up?" Smokescreen asked holding up a poster.

"No."

"Didn't notice."

"I can't read!"

"I don't care!"

"When is it?"

"Can we go?"

"We still have a few weeks before the invasion, I vote we attend this festival!" Sokka said.

"Why not? I could be fun?" Arcee shrugged. The others nodding in agreement.

"It's settled then, we're attending this festival!" Smokescreen smiled.

"We can dress up in costumes!" Aang said looking excited. "I can dress as myself, Katara can be the painted lady, I don't think Toph wants to dress up, and I'm not sure what Sokka would dress as, but you guys could just wear your armor!"

"Sounds good to me, but I think you should dress as something else Aang," Arcee said, much to my surprise.

"Why?"

"Because it may let the Fire Nation know that you're alive," I stated.

"Oh…good point."

-.-

We stood in another store as we went costume shopping for Aang, Toph, and Sokka. I had no clue how I was dragged into this.

"What do ya think?" Sokka asked.

I looked at him and had to hold back an amused smile. He was wearing an outfit that reminded me of an early human civilization Bumblebee told me about while he was scouting here, what were they called again…right, the Aztecs. "Looks fine to me," I said.

"Great!" Sokka said. He changed out of the costume and back into his regular clothes. He then skipped to the counter and bought the costume. It took him long enough, everyone else got theirs already. Aang was dressing as some spirit, don't know which one, and Toph didn't want a costume.

With that we left to enjoy the festival. Getting there we saw that it was quite similar to festivals in our universe. There were vendors selling different things, food carts, shows, and games with prizes. The only difference was that they didn't have any somewhat advanced technology, or rides, like our earth.

I began to get the feeling that we were being followed by someone, as we continued through the festival, the feeling only grew.

"Hey Optimus," Sokka said as he, Aang, and Smokescreen walked up to me. "Bet you can't beat us in that." He pointed to a game that reminded me of basketball, the one that you have to stand and try to make into the hoop.

"We'll see then," I said as I walked past them.

"I thought you said he wouldn't do it?" Aang told Smokescreen, looking shocked.

"I thought he wouldn't; Primes aren't supposed to party," the young elite guardsmen said.

We ended up playing several rounds, all of which I won.

"You boys have fun?" Arcee asked, as she and Katara raised an eyebrow at the small stuffed animals that the boys got.

"Who knew Optimus was so good at basketball," Bulkhead said.

"Basketball?"

"It's what we call that game," Smokescreen explained.

"I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I'm ready for bed," Sokka said.

As we left the feeling that someone was watching us grew more. Reaching out a hand I stopped the group. "Whoever's hiding out there come out!" I commanded.

Out of a small cluster of trees, a young woman, probably 'Bee's age walked out. Her violet and black armor allowing her to mix with the shadows the decepticon symbol flashing. Her pitch-black hair fell to her waist, and her violet eyes gleamed. Even as humans, she was unmistakably the daughter of the Decepticon TIC.

"Hello Midnight."

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I really, really didn't want to get out of bed; all of yesterday I was forced to go shopping with the girls. It was horrible, and I never want to do it again.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Tylee said hopping on my bed.

I grabbed a pillow and covered my head.

"C'mon 'Bee the festival begins today!" she said still jumping on my bed.

"Tylee, I recommend you stop jumping," Mai said. "Remember how fast he took out Ozai the other day?" She stopped jumping.

"Is he awake yet?" the familiar voice of Azula asked.

"No," they both said.

I heard a sigh then the pillow I had on my head was lifted off. "C'mon 'Bee," Azula said and I just groaned and turned away. It was then I was smacked with the pillow. "Get up."

I just shook my head and shoved my face into my remaining pillows. She smacked me with the pillow again, which I grabbed and threw at her.

"About time," Mai said and I gave her a half-hearted glare.

I sat up, and saw all the girls looking me over, Tylee and Azula were blushing, and Mai was an emotionless rock as always. **"What?"**

"Oh…nothing," Azula said.

Rolling my eyes at the obvious lie I got up out of the bed, and went to my now full dresser. **"Can you guys go so I can get changed?"**

"Yea," Mai said dragging the other two out.

Sighing in relief, I got dressed in a simple red and yellow vest, a pair of dark red (almost black) pants, and black boots. Leaving my room I ran into Zuko who was wearing the exact same thing.

"Copycat," he said smiling after a moment. I smiled back, and we went to the dining room.

"Aw look they're matching!" Tylee squealed excitedly. "It's so cute! If I didn't know any better, you could be twins!" Zuko and I just looked at each other unamused. With that we sat on the other side of the table opposite of the girls.

"Morning," Ozai said walking in. He gave me a quick glance, full of hate, and sat down.

"Morning," they all said as I nodded.

"So what are the plans for the festival?" Azula asked.

"For the first half of the day, you can do whatever you want. Just remember this evening we have a ball that you need to be ready for," he answered.

The girls began to talk excitedly about what they were gonna do, while Zuko turned to me. "Hey 'Bee, you wanna hang out, get away from the girls?" I eagerly nodded in response. "Great, you know it's been nice having another guy around here, usually I'm stuck with them." He pointed to the girls.

**"****I'm so sorry,"** I said. He read the note and laughed; everyone looked at him surprised, but we just ignored them. **"So what do you wanna do? I have absolutely no clue what's at this festival, so don't' ask me."**

"Not sure, it's been a while since I've been to one myself," he said. "How about we figure it out when we get there?" I nodded in agreement.

**-.-**

We walked through the city watching different performances, and looking at different kiosks. "Too bad we can't come this evening," Zuko said. "These places are most lively at night."

**"****I know, back home we have these too," **I said, leaving out the fact that ours have rides like Ferris wheels. **"All the lights, and the games. I haven't been able to go to many. You know, cause of the war." **Zuko nodded in understanding. **"How about we get some food?"**

"Sounds good," Zuko said.

We sat down in a restaurant. A waitress walked up with a bow. "What can I get your highnesses?" she asked.

"I'll do a kimono chicken, and tea," Zuko said.

**"****Steak, medium rare, and sweet tea" **I said. She gave me a peculiar look, before walking off. **"What was that about?"**

"I have no idea," Zuko said. "But from the whispers I've been hearing, guess they think you're my twin brother. Do we look alike?"

I shrugged. **"I don't think so, the only resemblance I is see is the black hair, and our body types, otherwise I got nothing."**

"Your food sirs," the waitress said setting the plates down. "By the way Prince Zuko, I didn't know you had a twin. It's cute how you two matched, if it wasn't for his hair and eyes, I couldn't tell you two apart."

"See what I mean," Zuko said taking a bite of his food as she walked off.

After lunch we walked around the festival more, going to a few games, Zuko winning some I won the rest. While we were competing in a game that was like basketball, a palace servant walked up. "My lords, it's time to go home and get ready," he said. We groaned, as we started trudging our way back to the palace.

-.-

I walked into the already packed ballroom. My bright yellow armor standing out in the sea of red dresses and armor. Seeing Zuko dressed in his armor and his hair in a top-knot I walked up, looking up at his hair with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

**"****Dude, what's with the bun?"**

"It's tradition," Zuko said.

**"****That sucks," **I said.

He just gave me a slightly amused look. "I'm not a fan either," he said.

"How was your free day?" Tylee said as she ran up in a strapless pink dress that went up to her knees in the front and he ankles in the back.

"Pretty fun," Zuko said.

**"****Yours?"** I asked.

"It was amazing! We went to the spa, then got our nails done!" she said showing us her matching pink nails. "We then went shopping! I got you a few more outfits 'Bee!" Hearing this I groaned. "Look mister, I know you don't like going clothes shopping, but it's better than being stuck in your armor all the time, or borrowing Zuko's clothes," she said waving a finger in my face, scolding me.

"What did 'Bee do now?" Azula asked jokingly as she watched Tylee scold me. She wore a long blood red dress that had two straps, and a sweetheart neckline, it hugged her curves tightly, before falling loosely around he legs. If it wasn't for the fact of my confused emotions about her, I would've had to force myself to look away.

"He's complaining about me getting him some training clothes," Tylee answered.

My head whipped around to look at her. **"You didn't say they were training clothes. Why did you get me that?"**

"I figured you'd want to train in something other than your armor, and I was wondering if you could teach me a few things," she said innocently. "If you want I can show you how to do my acrobatics."

I already knew how to do most acrobatic moves, being one of the lightest members in the army is very helpful. Not to mention Arcee and I have to hide in the _Nemesis _hallways somehow. But I'd happily take an opportunity to learn new moves. **"Sure, sounds fun," **I smiled.

"Just out of curiosity how many fighting styles do you know?" Mai asked. She was wearing a solid black dress, it showed off her shoulders, but had long sleeves.

I thought for a moment. **"Let's see…there's judo, martial arts, kendo, regular street fighting, and boxing. I can fight with pretty much any weapon if needed, and I'm sure there's some other fighting styles, but I don't remember all their names," **I said.

"Awesome," Zuko said giving me a thumbs up.

"I also noticed on that knife of yours there's some strange inscriptions on it, they look like our writhing, but I can't read it. What is it?" Azlua inquired.

**"****That's my native language," **I said.

"So you know more than one language?" Turning around we all see Firelord Ozai standing behind us. I nodded. "How many do you know?"

I had to think, technically I was fluent in every earthen language, courtesy of the internet, and a few other alien languages. Not that I could tell them about the alien ones. They spoke Japanese, so I could cross that one off the list, I now had to make. **"I'm fluent in English, German, Spanish, French, Mandarin, Arabic, Bantu, Italian, Chinese, Egyptian, Russian, Latin, Greek, Romanian, my language, and your language obviously," **I said giving the short list. They just stared at me with mouths agape. **"What?"**

"That's a lot of languages, I assume that almost all are from your home?" Ozai asked, something I couldn't recognize flashing in his eyes. I nodded, getting a feeling that something was wrong, as I always did around the Firelord.

"And you can understand them all perfectly?" Mai asked, her face expressing surprise, which caused me to feel proud; I actually got her to express something.

I nodded again. **"I can write them perfectly too, I could speak it as well if it wasn't for…"**

"We understand," Zuko said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Dad, maybe 'Bee can show us music from his culture?" Azula said.

Ozai looked skeptical, but the pleading eyes of his favorite got to him. "Fine," he said before turning to tell the guests that I was choosing the music for the evening.

I gave a grin, darting off to an available table. They watched me curiously, I pulled out two of Miko's speakers out of my subspace. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others looking me over, no doubt wondering where on Earth I pulled these two twenty pound speakers out of. I darted back to the group. **"Everyone here knows how to dance right? And not formal dancing, club dancing?" **I asked.

"All the teens should," Tylee said. "And from what I've seen there's a lot of teens here with their parents. So the adults should get the hang of it."

**"****Good. Can you all go tell the other teens that this is music they should like dancing too, I still have a few more things to get set up?" **I asked getting nods, I gave a thumbs up and went back to the speakers.

Attaching the last cord to my phone, I saw Zuko standing behind me. "Everyone's ready," he said.

I nodded, and started looking through my playlist. I ended up putting on _Immortals _by Fall Out Boy, looking out at the gathered teens I see some already starting to move with the beat, most peoples' eyes were widening when a voice began singing, thankfully I changed it to where they could understand. As it got further into the song others smiled and started dancing too. I darted into the group, and started dancing near the guys. Looking into the group of adults, they looked at us surprised, not sure what to do. A minute much to the teens' disappointment the song ended. It then went to _Tonight I'm Loving You _by Enrique Iglesias_. _Almost instantly all the teens started dancing again.

"Sick music man," Rojin said as he and Chan danced closer to me.

"Yea, sorry about what happened at the party," Chan said. I gave a wave saying it was no big deal.

Rojin was soon dragged away by some girl I didn't recognize, and Chan was dragged away by Azula. Feeling someone grab my hand, I look and see Tylee starting to dance with me, just as Flo Rida's _Where Them Girls At_ started. Giving off a smile, we started dancing, mixing some acrobatics in it. By the time the song finished, we realized that everyone gave us room on the dance floor, and was watching us. When we stopped they all started clapping, and returned to the floor when the next song started.

Azula's POV

I was dancing happily with Chan, he seemed to forgive me for our misunderstanding at his beach house party. He suddenly stopped and pulled me to the side, he was staring at something. Looking where he was I saw Tylee and 'Bee dancing. He flipped her over his back, and they quickly did some dance moves that looked too complicated and fast for me to try copying. 'Bee picked her up, and she swung herself around him, landing on her feet and they both did a handless cartwheel. After what seemed like forever the two finished looking at each other out of breath. It was then they realized that everyone gave them the floor.

As they were dancing I couldn't help but feel jealous of Tylee again. She seemed to get all the guys' attention, while I got splat. I was the one who found 'Bee, and here she was stealing _my _man. ~Wait, did I just call him mine?~ I thought confused.

As Chan and I danced, I secretly kept an eye on 'Bee and Tylee. He seemed so much more relaxed with her, and Zuko, than he was with me. Even he was somewhat more relaxed with Mai, than he was with me! He smiled and laughed more. Not that I could hear it, I could just tell, by the way his chest moved, when he and the others were laughing at a joke. Looking around the ballroom, I notice other girls, teens and adults, eyeing him too. Looking back at the group, I see them all dancing together, smiling and laughing as they each did a rather funny and strange looking dance move.

I felt left out.

Chan eventually, had to go dance with a girl his father wanted him to dance with, and he left me. I looked and saw that for some reason, 'Bee and Zuzu traded dance partners. My brother was dancing with Tylee, quickly figuring out how to keep up with her fast movements. 'Bee was with Mai, she was taking things a little slower, and he seemed ok with that, in fact he was showing her how to dance at a faster pace.

"Are you alright Azula?" Dad asked as he eyed me worriedly.

"Fine," I said. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm just jealous, Tylee seems to be moving faster with 'Bee than I am. Sure I kissed him at Ember Island, but he's avoided me ever since. The others seem to know more about his past than I do, and…it's just not fair! All the other girls get the guys I want! I was the person who found him! And now Tylee is winning over _my _future husband!" I growled as I watched the two.

"Your future husband?" Father asked surprise showing clear on his face.

I blushed madly, Father was not supposed to hear that. I sighed, "Yes. He's not like any other guy I've met." Realizing I was starting to look week I changed my tone. "And he has access to technologies, and battle strategies that we haven't even started imagining yet."

Dad nodded in agreement watching our guest. "True…you have my permission to purse this, it could prove advantageous."


	8. Going Crazy

Chapter 8

**A/N: I sadly own nothing, but the random plot twists, and OCs.**

Optimus' POV

"Hello Midnight," I said.

"Prime," she said.

The others readied their weapons, leaving Team Avatar confused. "Who is she?!" Sokka asked.

"I'm Midnight, the daughter of the Decepticon TIC Soundwave, and I'm here to make sure Prime gets back home to complete the agreement that you and Megatron have," she smiled.

"What agreement?" Ratchet snapped.

"Megatron and I agreed sometime after I regained my memories after the battle with Unicron, to end the war and establish a peace treaty between the two sides," I said. "He said that after suffering under the control of Unicron, even temporarily, caused him to see how far he'd strayed from his original intentions."

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Arcee snapped.

"We agreed to tell our sides after the treaty was complete," Midnight stated.

"You knew!" Arcee snapped.

"Of course I knew, why shouldn't when I'm the Decepticon that has to marry an Autobot to officially establish the treaty," she said rolling her eyes.

They all stared dumbfounded. "So you're ending the war with a marriage alliance?" Aang asked, looking a bit shocked, and we nodded.

"Sooooo," Smokescreen said sliding next to her smoothly. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Not you," Midnight said looking him up and down, clearly unimpressed. "As if I'd marry a man of such low stature. Bumblebee is the 'lucky man' as you called him. Speaking of which where is my fiancée?"

"We don't know, we got separated when we crashed here," Ratchet said. "Which brings me to the question of how did you get here?"

"My dad managed to replicate the circumstances that brought you here, and here I am," she said. "Now we just need to find a way back."

"We can worry about that later," I said. "Right now there's a war here that we need to solve, we won't be able to get anything done if our plans are burnt to smithereens."

"Alright, I'm cool with that," Midnight said. "What's the plan?"

"Right now, going to sleep," Sokka said.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"That's Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph," I said, each raised their hands respectively as their name was called.

"Nice to meet you all," Midnight said.

"You're a Decepticon right?" Sokka asked looking her over.

"Yes, why?"

"I expected you to be scarier," he stated flatly.

Midnight just gave him a look that said 'what's wrong with you' and shook her head.

We were currently on the rondevu point waiting for the invasion force to arrive.

"Why did you choose this place to meet with the invasion force?" Midnight asked Sokka.

"It's uninhabited and secluded from well-traveled trade routes," he answered.

"Smart move," she said.

"The best part is we're here four days ahead of schedule," Smokescreen grinned.

"FOUR DAYS!" Aang shouted leaping to his feet. "THE INVASION IS IN FOUR DAYS!" He began to shake nervously.

"Calm down," Sokka said. "We're ready, so now it's best that we…" With that Sokka passed out on his sleeping bag.

"Sokka has the right idea," Katara said laying down on her sleeping bag. "It's best that we just get some rest."

"Ok…" Aang said laying down in the grass, looking uncertain.

The others besides me and Midnight fallowed their lead.

-.-

Aang shot up out, looking at his legs for some reason.

"Are you alright Aang?" I asked.

"Fine, I still have my pants," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, and Midnight looked at him as if he was nuts.

Aang stood up. "Well I better keep training," he said taking off despite our protests.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I was about ready to smack my head on the wall. Zuko and I were going to hang out at Mai's house and he was taking forever. ~Girls get ready faster than this guy!~

He walked out of the room fully dressed in his royal robes, which to me looked like a fancy snuggie. "Ready?"

**"****Took you long enough," **I said fallowing.

We walked out the front gates to be greeted by the sight of screaming fan girls. I was thankful I chose to wear my armor, even if we had guards. One ugly lady ran forwards, almost past the guards who grabbed her and carried her off.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong?" a servant asked as he and some others walked up with the thing they used to carry the royals around.

"We're just going to Mai's house," Zuko said. "It's not far."

"It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere," the servant said.

Zuko shrugged and got into the carrier thing. "'Bee?" he asked. "You want one?"

I shook my head, no way was I about to let myself become lazy.

"You sure sir?" the servant asked.

**"****I am perfectly fine walking," **I said. **"Her house is literally right across the street."**

With that we made the thirty second journey to her house. Mai was at the front door waiting for us.

-.-

Optimus' POV

Aang has been punching this tree for Primus knows how long after we went to bed. With each punch, I could actually feel the ground shake slightly from the impact to the unfortunate tree.

The others began to wake up, all looking at Aang then at each other for an explanation, Sokka just shrugged.

Katara got up and walked to Aang. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," he said still hitting the poor tree. "I have a lot of skills to refine before I can face the Firelord."

"Aang," Midnight said. "You do know there is overtraining right?"

Aang punched the tree again, and a giant shutter passed through him. He fell onto his back, then all the leaves fell off the tree. He popped out of the leaves. "You don't get it! My form is sloppy, and I don't know any fire bending! Not even the basics!" he exclaimed circling Katara.

"The eclipse is going to block all fire bending anyways, so you don't need it," Arcee stated.

"Besides it's a stupid element," Sokka added.

"Ok, but I need to work on everything else," Aang said giving us rushed bows, before making an airball and riding it away.

"You know, his form is really sloppy," Midnight pointed out.

-.-

Aang walked back just as we were all getting ready for bed. He yawned and collapsed onto the ground. "Goodnight Katara. Goodnight Toph. Goodnight Sokka. Goodnight Optimus. Goodnight Arcee. Goodnight Bulkhead. Goodnight Smokescreen. Goodnight Midnight. Goodnight Ratchet. Goodnight Appa. Goodnight Momo…"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Ratchet hollered throwing a wrench in Aang's general direction.

I was just about to get to sleep, when Aang shot up again muttering something about a math test. He began to walk in the direction of the koalasheep herd. Sighing I got up and fallowed.

I found him walking in circles around the sleeping animals.

"Aang, you need to go to sleep," I said.

"But I forgot my pants and math test," the Avatar said.

I blinked, making sure I heard that right. As he passed me, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang you need sleep."

He slumped his shoulders in defeat and fallowed me back to the campsite.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I was pretty much about ready to shoot myself. Zuko and Mai have been fawning over each other for the past two hours.

"If you could have anything in the whole world right now, what would it be?" Zuko asked Mai, from where the couple were sitting on the couch.

"A fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top," she smiled.

"You know as Prince, I can make that happen."

"Really?"

~Primus kill me now~

"Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top?" Zuko asked the servants.

"Certainly sir," the servant said with a bow, leaving the room.

"I guess being royalty has it's perks, but there's also it's downsides, like that all day war meeting tomorrow," Mai said.

"War meeting?" Zuko asked looking surprised.

"Azula said something about it," Mai said. "I assumed you and 'Bee were going too."

"Guess we weren't invited," Zuko said. "'Bee were you invited?!"

I blinked, surprised at how angry he sounded at me. I shook my head, this was the first I even heard of the meeting.

Zuko seemed to relax, but was glaring at the ground angrily.

-.-

Optimus' POV

"SOKKA GET UP I NEED TO KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" Aang shouted shaking Sokka.

"Uh…WHAT?! WHO'S TALKING?!" Sokka asked shooting to his feet, smacking his head on the legde above him. He fell back onto his mat dazed.

"Chill, we still have two days before the invasion," Midnight said.

"Smokescreen! Sokka! You need to practice your rock climbing skill!" Aang said grabbing both of them.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"In one of my dreams you two were running from Fire Nation soldiers. But you were to slow and they caught you!" the sleep deprived boy explained.

"Hey! I'm a great climber!" Smokescreen protested.

"Same here," Sokka said.

"Then climb that cliff! Climb it fast!" he pointed to the tall cliff next to them.

Both boys grumbled as they began to climb.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" Aang screamed at Toph. As a result, she spit the water onto Katara and Arcee, and Sokka slid down the cliff.

"Why?! Is it poisoned?!" Toph asked as Katara water bended the spit out drink off of them.

"In my dream you took a drink, and had to stop in the middle of the invasion to use the bathroom! We died because of your tiny bladder," Aang explained. He turned to Katara, Arcee, and Midnight. "You three need to wear your hair up! in my dream your hair got caught on a-"

"Aang! Get a grip!" Midnight commanded. "We're going to be fine. You are beginning to break!"

"You're right I'm losing my mind," Aang sighed.

Ratchet and I shared a look saying that he'll need to check the kid over.

On the cliff Sokka was still climbing, Smokescreen stood proudly at the top, watching Sokka. Just as Sokka's luck would have it he slid back down again.

-.-

"It seems that whenever I think about how stressed I am, I get even more stressed! I'm a growing snowball of nerves!" Aang explained as he paced; Ratchet was taking notes.

"Well of course you are, you're going to have to fight the Firelord in a few days, the baddest man on the planet. And if you fail we're all done for," Sokka said from where he was making Appa's armor. "OW!" He rubbed his head from where the wrench hit it.

We all looked at Aang to see he was a shaking nervous wreck.

Katara, walked up to Aang. "I got just the thing, prepare to be destressified!"

-.-

I have no idea how I was talked into doing yoga in a sauna with, Aang, Katara, Arcee, and Midnight. Probably so Aang wouldn't feel like the only guy.

"These stretches do wonders if you do them in extreme heat," Katara explained. "Reach up, reach for the sun. Feel your chi paths clearing. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…really warm," Aang supplied."

"Good. Go on."

"Like there's this warm feeling all around me…this heat, like I'm in the Firelord's palace, and he's shooting fireballs at me! And the whole world is being engulfed in flames!" Aang said before collapsing onto the floor, panting like a dog.

"Maybe he needs to talk his stress out?" Arcee said.

-.-

Ratchet's POV

I sat next to Sokka as he and Aang were attempting to have a therapy session. One I knew wasn't going to work. Sokka didn't have a degree, I did. Pit! Even Smokescreen would work better than Sokka will.

"Tell me what's been stressing you," Sokka said.

"You know exactly what's been bothering me! I have to fight the Firelord in a couple of days!" Aang snapped.

"Tell me more of this Firelord."

"He's the baddest man on the planet! You said it yourself! I have to defeat him to save the world!"

"Life does feel like that sometimes," Sokka said, "like we're all trying to save the world from evil."

"What can I do to make it better?!" Aang asked clearly beginning to lose his patience.

Sokka handed him a koalasheep. "Wanna try screaming into this pillow?"

Aang screamed into it, and I smacked my forehead.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I walked up to where Azula was having her hair combed out.

"Hello Zuzu, and 'Beebee," she chirped. "I'm afraid if you want a royal hair combing you'll need to wait.

"So apparently there's a big war meeting coming up," Zuko said. "And I guess we aren't invited."

"What do you mean? Of course you are," she said.

"Then how come no one told us?!" the prince snapped.

"Because it's so obvious you're supposed to be there," she stated.

"Were you invited?" Zuko asked.

"Duh, I'm the princess," she said.

"And I'm the prince!" Zuko snarled.

"Exactly! So stop acting like a paranoid child! Just go to the stupid meeting," she grumbled.

"Forget it, we aren't going," he said walking away.

I tossed my head back in annoyance. ~This was a total waste of time~

-.-

Optimus' POV

Ratchet and I watched as Aang lied on a series of stone pillars.

"What you need is a good, old-fashioned back pounding to relieve you stress," Toph said.

"Pound away," Aang said.

She began to move her feet up and down rapidly, the pillars fallowing her movements. It looked very painful.

"Why haven't you intervened yet?" I asked.

"Because, if he really wants to get rid of his stress he'll come to me when he's ready," Ratchet stated.

"AH! OW! TOPH! I THINK THIS IS BRUSING ME!" Aang managed to get out.

Toph stopped and he bounced off the platform. "I forgot you had baby skin," she said. Kicking her foot, a giant ball of spikes landed in her hand. "We can try acupuncture!"

I never saw Aang run so fast.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I was ready to smack my head against the wall. Zuko is still grumpy not even Mai's flirting (gag) could get him to brighten up. Why he was still in his royal robes, I don't know, but I was dressing casual.

"Zuko, it's just a stupid meeting, who cares?" Mai asked.

"I don't," he muttered.

"Just remember what happened at the last war meeting you went to," she said, and I smacked my forehead.

Zuko sighed. "I know."

"You know what will make you feel better?" she asked with an unusually chipper tone. "Ordering some servants around! I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts. And maybe a little palineking ride around town, double time!" (A/N: sorry if I misspell stuff.)

Zuko didn't respond.

-.-

Optimus' POV

"You feel better?" Smokescreen asked.

"I think, I kind, might be, ready," he said.

"Then we're done," Sokka said as we all went to sleep.

We weren't even asleep for five minutes when screaming woke us up. Appa tucked himself into a ball. Momo fell off of Appa, fainting. Smokescreen jumped ten feet in the air. And the rest of us probably had similar reactions.

"What happened?!" Bulkhead asked.

"It's the nightmares; they're getting worse, and worse!" Aang supplied.

"Time for another therapy session," Sokka said.

"No! That doesn't work nothing works! There's only one thing I can do…I'm going to stay awake straight through the invasion!" Aang declared.

I looked at Ratchet, who just shrugged and walked away. ~And that's my CMO?~

-.-

I walked over to where, Katara and Aang were. Aang was currently in the position of where it looked like he was trying to kiss air, and Katara just looked at me.

"Aang?" Katara said. "I was just suggesting you get some rest."

"Guess I drifted off into a daydream," he said rubbing his head.

"About what?" Katara asked.

"Living under water," he said after a moment, a bright flush on his cheeks.

"Sounds great," she said walking away.

"Aang, I highly recommend that you get some rest, or you could be in some serious trouble," I stated before walking away.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We were at Mai's house, again. Zuko was still moping. Mai was as boring as ever. And I was losing my mind with boredom.

"Prince Zuko, and Bumblebee," a servant said walking into the room, kneeling. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Huh?"

"The high admirals, generals, Firelord, and princess have all arrived," he said. "You two are the only ones that are missing."

"My dad wants me at the meeting?" Zuko asked looked astonished.

**"****He wants me there after I whooped his sorry butt?" **I asked.

"He said he wouldn't start without either of you," the servant said.

We grinned and ran to get our armor on.

-.-

Optimus' POV

I watched as Aang sloppily went through the makeshift battlefield. No technique, no plan, and no aim. He couldn't even hit the tree that the picture of the Firelord was on; though he did knock Sokka of his feet. The worst part was that he was talking to himself, and was yelling at a tree.

I was about ready to give the kid the order to stop when he turned to Momo.

"Momo?" he asked looking unsure. "Did you hear something?" Aang stared at the creature wide-eyed before rubbing his eyes and looking at the lemur again. "That's better. I guess I'm so tired that I imagined that you were talking to me."

I was going to kill Ratchet once we got this kid to actually get some rest. I ran a hand down my face as the others showed up to the scene of Aang talking to the lemur.

"Aang," I said, getting the boy's attention.

"We're all getting a little worried about you," Smokescreen said.

"You've been awake too long," Sokka said.

"And you're starting to act downright weird," Arcee stated.

"Look the stress of the nightmares, it's just too much," Aang said. "Staying awake is the best thing for me." He began to look between Appa and Momo, who were just sitting there. "Guys come on…" he ran to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. "What should we do?"

"About what?" I asked.

"That!" he pointed to the lemur and bison, both of which were staring at us confused.

Aang ran up to them, and started waving his hands. "Violence isn't the answer!" he said, before he stared at something else. He began looking around wildly. "I JUST NEED TO JUMP IN A COLD WATERFALL!" he screamed as he ran away.

"What in Primus?" Midnight asked.

"No idea," Arcee said.

I stormed over to Ratchet. "Enough sitting on the sidelines watching! Fix this!"

That evening we shaved all the koalasheep, and made a bed for Aang.

Aang hopped on it. "Oh look, it's another hallucination. An imaginary bed made of clouds."

"Hey! It's real genus!" Midnight snapped.

"We spent hours working on it," Toph said.

"According to Dr. Ratchet all you needed was a good night's sleep to keep the crazy away," Sokka piped in.

"You all keep telling me that I need to sleep! But I can't! The invasion is tomorrow!" Aang protested.

"Aang," I began.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I don't need sleep. There's so much I need practice on!" He got into a fighting stance. "Hit me!"

"I'm hitting you," I said.

"Want me to do it?" Midnight and Toph asked at the same time.

"No. Listen, you've been training for this for a long time," I said. "You'll be fine."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"You're the man," Sokka said.

With that Aang promptly passed out on the bed.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

"Hey 'Bee," Zuko said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about what happened in there."

I just glared at him, yanking myself out of his grip. All the generals and other military people watched me nervously. Fear was clearly flashing in all their eyes.

Azula began to walk up, but my glare shut her down.

I whirled on my heel and stormed to my room. Mai watched me as I walked by, before going to Zuko.

Slamming the bedroom door behind me, I slipped into more comfortable clothes. Laying on the bed I glared at the ceiling, mulling over the plans gone over in the meeting. Ozai got angry when I protested, but he didn't challenge me like he did Zuko, he just sat there and listened as I ranted for half the meeting, it was then I noticed the fear began to grow in all their eyes. After all not just anyone could insult the Firelord and get away with it.


	9. The Solar Eclipse

Chapter 9

**A/N: I sadly do not own TFP or ATLA. Just my OC.**

**Bold is 'Bee's speech.**

**~thoughts~**

**/comm link/**

Optimus' POV

We sat on the main cliff, waiting for the invasion force to arrive.

"Ready for the invasion?!" Aang asked popping up.

"Sounds like someone slept well," Katara pointed out.

"Like a baby mooselion," he chirped.

"So what's you plan to take out the Firelord?" Smokescreen asked.

"You gonna hit him with some Avatar State action?!" Toph asked.

"I can't," Aang said sadly. "When Azula hit me with her lightning, she blocked my seventh chakra, and I could no longer flow with the cosmic energy of the universe."

All the Autobots blinked, they hadn't heard that story.

"All I heard was 'blah, blah, blah, spiritual mumbo-jumbo, blah, blah, something about space," Toph said.

"Oh no," Arcee said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Will that fog delay the invasion?" I asked.

Midnight grabbed the telescope out of Sokka's hands. "No…that is the invasion, they're using the fog as a cover," she said lowering the telescope. "Smart."

-.-

Aang and Toph earth bended several docks for the boats to land on. Once they were all docked, and the passengers getting off, Katara and Sokka raced to hug Hakota.

"Glad you made it Chief Hakota," I said walking up after their family moment.

"Same," the chief grinned. "I trust you've been keeping them all in line sir?"

"Believe me, he has," Sokka stated. "Did you find everyone I asked you to get?"

"Yes, but some of these men aren't the warrior type," Hakota grimaced.

At that moment two men in leaf hats, bark shirts, and loincloths, walked down the plank.

~Primus you're kidding me~

"Is it just me, or do those guys seem a little lose in the leaf hat?" Hakota asked, and I nodded.

"I just wish they'd wear pants," Bato said as he walked by us.

Looking where he was, we saw a somewhat fat swamp-man, wearing nothing but a loincloth made of vines and leaves.

"Pants are an illusion, and so is death," he said.

"Is this guy for real?" I asked.

"Completely," Sokka said.

"Optimus!" Katara called from where she walked off to. "I want you and the guys to meet someone!"

Walking over, I was greeted by a young man, about Smokescreen's age, with several other earth benders.

"This is Haru, we helped free his town from the Fire Nation," Katara said.

An older man, who I assumed was Haru's father piped in. "Katara gave us the encouragement we needed to take back our villages. We're more than happy to help."

"No way," Toph said all of a sudden, moving into a fighting stance.

She was suddenly picked up, by a huge man with missing teeth, and a small tuff of hair. "Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" he said.

~Hippo? Blind Bandit?~

"Come for a rematch?!" Toph asked.

"Negative, the Boulder and the Hippo no longer fight for the entertainment of others! We fight for out kingdom!" the other man exclaimed.

"Sweet," Toph said as she was set down.

My attention turned away as a loud explosion sounded from inside one of the boats. Running over, I saw a young boy in a wheelchair going down the ramp. He was followed by a balding older man with a spectacle, and a little kid riding on a bigger guy's shoulders.

"That a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it's a bust," the man sighed.

"Were you able to complete those plans I sent you?" Sokka asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Hey Aang," the boy said. "Here's a new glider for you." He handed Aang a staff. Pressing a button, the wings and handles popped out.

"Sweet thanks," Aang said sounding excited.

"And it even has a snack compartment," the inventor said.

"Oh…I'm sure that'll come in handy," Aang said looking unsure.

We all sat up with Aang, and the others as everyone gathered for the war meeting. Sokka was holding a series of battle plans, and was shaking.

"You'll do great," Hakota said pushing him up.

"Morning everyone," Sokka said before he tripped. "As you all know today we are invading the Fire Nation! Well, of course you know that, why else would you be here…" He hung up the pictures, and began to babble through the plan. Even the swamp guys were confused. "I'm sorry let me start at the beginning." He then literally began from the beginning.

Hakota and I got up and walked up. "Why don't you take a break?" Hakota said as he took his son to sit down.

"Alright listen up!" I said as I would to my troops. Everyone immediately perked up, and listened. "Today is the day of black sun…" I continued to explain the plan, and everyone nodded/cheered in understanding.

With that we began to collect our supplies.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I sat with Zuko as he wrote a letter to Mai, as we prepared for the eclipse. Finishing it he handed it to me, sneaking out of the palace I climbed up to the window of Mai's room. Opening the window, I placed the gently wrapped letter on the desk. Closing the window, I went back to the palace. I found Zuko sitting in front of a picture of his mother. As if he knew I was there he got up and turned to me, his swords strapped to his back.

**"****Ready?" **I asked. Picking up a bag of supplies, and placing it in my subspace.

"Yes, I should've done this a long time ago," he said.

-.-

Optimus' POV

We stood on the decks of the ships heading for the Gates of Azulon.

"Katara, you and the swamp benders whip-up a fog to shield us," Hakota ordered.

"We'll sneak past those gates just like we did that Fire Navy blockade," one swamp benders said.

They all got into positions and created a fog cover. Just when I thought it was going to work, the alarms sounded and the nets went up, lighting on fire.

Hearing the sound of motors, I saw several wave runners riding towards us. "Get below deck!" I commanded.

Going down, we went into the subs that were connected to the ships. Disconnecting we dove under the gates.

"You've outdone yourself this time son," Hakota said patting Sokka on the shoulder.

"Yea, thanks a lot," Toph said sounding a little sea sick. "You've invented a worse way to travel than flying." With that she puked in Duke's helmet.

"I just came up with the idea," Sokka said. "The mechanist did all the work."

"Don't sell yourself short," the mechanist said. "It was your idea to use water bending to make the sub sink and float. Unfortunately there's one problem I couldn't fix, the subs have a limited air supply; we're going to have to resurface before we hit the beach."

"I could fix it, but I'm not sure I'd have enough time," Ratchet said.

-.-

We all sat on the top of the subs stretching our legs.

"You ready Aang?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"I hope you kick some serious butt Twinkle Toes," Toph said punching his arm.

"You can do this," Sokka said.

"Listen up!" Hakota said. "The next time we surface, it'll be on the beaches. Break time's over back in the subs!"

I stood on the deck waiting for Aang and Katara. They were talking about something and ended up kissing.

"Alright love birds, let's get going," I said.

They both looked at me with an embarrassed blush. "Yes sir," they said with a salute. Aang opened his glider and took off, and Katara got on Appa. With that I went inside the sub, and we submerged.

-.-

Smokescreen looked through the scope, and gave a thumbs up. "There's some gates up ahead, everyone get into position!" he ordered.

/Everyone's comms good?/ I asked as I put on my helmet, everyone else had ear pieces.

/I hear you loud and clear/ Arcee said.

/Ready to rumble/ Bulkhead said.

/Everything's good/ Ratchet commented.

/I'm so ready!/ Smokescreen said.

/Ready when you are Prime/ Midnight said.

It was then the alarms sounded. The subs began to do evasive maneuvers around the firing harpoons. One got hit, but Katara used her water bending to cut the chain.

"Ready torpedoes!" Arcee commanded as she looked through the scope. "Fire!"

The torpedoes launched and broke the grates, blocking three sub-sized holes for us to go through. We went down to the cargo-hold waiting for the doors to open. The subs rocked a bit at they were fired at and they landed on the beach. The doors opened and the tanks exited first, followed by the rest of us. Battlements fired at us, and tanks exited the gates on the other end. Our tanks were like giant caterpillars which allowed them to climb over the other tanks and crush them. Some tanks went up behind us, and the swamp benders began to defend us, though I did not expect one to fight as a giant seaweed monster. Soldiers on komono rhinos began to charge at us, Arcee and I ran ahead. I jumped onto one rhino's head, and the guy on it looked at me terrified. With a kick I knocked him off, and moved to the next one. Sokka took my first rhino, and grabbed his dad riding it. A battlement fired, and took out one of the earth bender ammo trucks.

/Take out those battlements/ I commanded as I climbed up the wall. The others fallowed my lead, and began to climb as well. Getting to the top, I climbed on the roof of one, and swung in through the window. The guards started firing at me, but my armor blocked their weapons and fire. Knocking them out, I shot at one of the battlements I knew no one was in, taking that one out of the picture. My team got the same idea, and did the same thing.

An explosion at the battlement next to me got my attention, and I saw Hakota stumbling out, holding his side. Katara, and Sokka ran to him, and grabbed him.

"Get him on Appa!" I said grabbing the bison's reigns. We flew to the beach, where Katara began to treat Hakota's wounds.

"I need to get back to the troops," Hakota said trying to sit up.

"Chief Hakota, your wounds are too serious for you to continue fighting," I said.

"But everyone's counting on me to lead this," he protested.

"Sokka and I can handle it," I stated. "I've managed army twenty time this size."

Hakota nodded.

Sokka mounted Appa and the two took off, and I ran back to the field.

"I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle! We're taking that tower, next is the royal palace!" Sokka commanded.

/Autobots defend the outside of the tanks, take out anyone you can handle/ I ordered.

/Got it sir/ Smokescreen said as he and Arcee charged a tank.

Midnight ran next to me as we took on two more tanks. Using my swords I slashed through the armor, disabling it. Midnight leapt like a cat onto her tank tossing a grenade in, she jumped onto another tank where she did the same thing.

Bulkhead tossed a grade at the wall connecting the tower to the sides of the cliff, making a giant hole in the wall, and the Fire Nation troops began to fall back past the tower we secured.

-.-

I walked over to Sokka, Katara, and Hakota after Arcee temporarily took my place in command. "Are you feeling better Hakota?"

"Yes, I am," he said with a slight smile. "I may not be able to fight, but perhaps there's some way I could help."

"Everything's going smoothly, if our luck holds out we should be at the palace by the time the eclipse starts," Sokka said.

Katara walked off a little bit, looking at something.

"Katara? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yea…is that Aang?" she said as the glider flew towards us.

"Please tell me that you're here because the Firelord was a wimp and you didn't need the eclipse to take him out," Sokka said.

"He wasn't there, no one was," Aang said. "The entire royal city was abandoned."

"They knew about the upcoming invasion then," Midnight said joining us.

"The Firelord is probably long gone, far away where he'll be safe during the eclipse," Aang growled.

"No, he won't," I said. "He'd need to be close enough to govern his people, but still be safe during an attack."

"An underground bunker perhaps," Midnight suggested.

"If it's an underground bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," Toph said.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device, ten minutes till the full eclipse, ten minutes to find the Firelord," Sokka said.

"What if this is a trap?" Katara pointed out. "Maybe we should use this time we have to escape."

"Everyone here is prepared to risk everything, they knew the risks," Hakota said.

"Aang you're the one who has to fight the Firelord," I said. "You choose what you think is the best course of action."

"We have to try," he said after a moment.

"Alright, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Midnight, and I will search for the bunker. The rest of you will keep pushing towards the city!" I commanded.

We all hopped on Appa, and flew to the mountain. Hopping down, Toph placed her hand on the earth.

"You getting anything?" Aang asked.

"Yep," she smirked. "There are natural tunnels crisscrossing throughout the entire volcano."

"Any sort of structures?" Sokka asked.

"There's something big, dense, and metal in the volcano's heart," she said making a tunnel.

"That's sounds like a secret bunker to me," Midnight said fallowing Toph into the tunnel.

We ended up in the middle of one of the tunnels.

"This way!" Toph said running one direction. "That way's a dead end."

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish in lava," Toph stated.

We ended up in a large cave with lave geysers shooting out of the ground.

"We need to be fast and careful," Sokka said running out. The geyser next to him began to erupt, and I pulled him back, as Aang turned it to stone.

"How exactly was that careful?" Midnight asked.

"Let me rephrase that: we need to be fast, careful, and lucky," Sokka said.

With that we bolted across the room, sometime barely missing being burnt. Exiting the room, we came to a halt on a cliff as we saw a giant river of lava.

"I can only carry two people across with me," Aang said.

"Take Sokka and Toph, we'll find a way," I said.

Aang nodded, and they flew off. Backing up, I ran and leapt onto one of the walls. Midnight followed my lead, and we began to climb our way arcoss the lava river. It took us a while, but we caught up with them.

"Three minutes, not bad," Sokka said looking impressed.

"No time for chatter, let's move it!" Midnight said as we ran past.

After running down a few more tunnels, we found the giant bunker.

Toph walked up to the giant metal door, and tapped on it. "Not a problem," she grinned. Smacking her elbows into the metal, she made a sizable dent, before she slammed her fingers through it, forcing part of the door open.

"I am so glad you made matal bending!" Sokka said as we walked through the hole.

As we ran through the tunnels, we ran into a prominent looking man, probably an advisor. He stopped dead, and put his hands in the air, when we all turned towards him weapons bared.

"The Firelord's chambers is that way, down the first hall to the left, and up the stairs! You can't miss it!" he said.

"Thanks!" Aang said as we fallowed his directions.

"We have thirty seconds until the total eclipse!" Sokka said as we stopped at a massive door.

Aang took a deep breath, and force the door open. Stepping in we were greeted by a young woman, probably a year younger than 'Bee.

"So you are alive after all," Azula said. "I had a hunch that you'd survived. Doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I stood at the door of Ozai's bunker. Zuko took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Prince Zuko, Bumblebee, what are you two doing here?" Ozai asked. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to tell the truth," Zuko said.

Ozai gave a small chuckle, and waved his guards away. "This should be interesting."

"First of all in Ba Sing Sei it was Azula who struck down the Avatar, not me," Zuko said.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Ozai asked looking surprised.

"Because, he didn't die, he survived the attack," Zuko said flatly.

Ozai looked furious. "What?!"

"In fact he's probably the one leading this invasion," Zuko said.

"Get out! Both of you! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!" Ozai snarled.

**"****You don't scare me, when I beat your sorry but in that arena I was holding back; don't push me," **I said with a look of malice.

"And that's another thing," Zuko said. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You two will obey me," Ozai growled going to his feet. "Or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Zuko and I pulled out our swords. "Think again!" Zuko barked. "I'm going to speak my mind! And you will listen!"

**"****And if you try anything,"** I said sheathing one of my swords I pulled out one of my shrunken and tossed it, it embedded itself right next to Ozai's head, giving him a small cut on the ear. **"Well, I'm sure you got the picture."**

-.-

Optimus' POV

"Where's Ozai?!" Aang demanded.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asked. "You're hurting my feelings."

"No games Azula! You're powerless, so start talking!" Sokka growled.

"And stick to the truth, I can tell if you're lying," Toph said.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar," Azula said walking down the steps. "I am a ten foot tall platypusbear with pink horns and silver wings."

Toph blinked. "Ok, you're good I admit it, but you should consider telling the truth anyways!" Toph made a stone circle around Azula, closing her in.

Cracks spider webbed on it, and Azula broke out, but she didn't even move. "When I left Ba Sing Sei, I brought back a few souvenirs." Several men jumped down from the roof. "Di Li agents."

Aang shot an air blast at them, but the earth benders blocked it.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

"For so long all I wanted was for you to love me. When I was hunting for the Avatar, I thought I was earning my honor back, but it turns out I was trying to please you. You! My father! Who banished me, just for talking out of turn! My father! Who challenged a thirteen year old kid to an Agni Kai! How can you justify that?!"

"It was to teach you respect!" Ozai growled.

"No! It was cruel, and wrong!" Zuko barked.

"Then you learned nothing!" the Firelord snarled.

"I've learned everything! And I did it all on my own! Growing up, we were taught that our nation was the greatest in history, and the war was a way to share our greatness with the world! What an amazing lie…the rest of the world is terrified of us. They hate us! And we deserve it!" Zuko said.

**"****You've created an era of fear, and the world can and ****_will _****destroy itself. Unless you end it, and replace it with an era of peace," **I said. **"This happened back in my homeland! And now it's a desolate, lifeless, wasteland! Nothing can live there anymore! Pit! There are still bodies of the fallen strewn across the cities, warriors and neutral alike! Men, women, and children! All of them, dead!"**

Ozai laughed. "Iroh has gotten to both of you hasn't he?"

"For me he has," Zuko said. "But 'Bee is speaking from personal experience, he witnessed all of what he just told you. And like me, he's been hurt by his own family."

"Oh really, how?" Ozai asked looking curious.

**"****My uncle was the one who stole my voice, he ripped it out of my throat with his bare hands after twnenty minutes of torturous interrogation, and twnty minutes may not seem like a long time, but it was long enough for him to nearly beat me to death, break my leg, rip off my arm, and tear out my voice! And I was ten years old at the time!" **I snarled. The Firelord looked taken aback, shock clear on his face. **"At least my uncle has the decency to establish a peace treaty; unlike you slagger!"**

-.-

Toph, and Aang went through the wall, and Midnight and I leapt over it, thanks to our cybertronian strength. Getting there we saw the two fighting with their bending.

Toph shot two of the agents into the wall, but they just landed on it and fired back. She effortlessly blocked them, and shot at Azula. The Fire Nation princess, leapt off the rising rocks, and like a cat landed on her feet.

"I got Azula, you help them!" Midnight said.

Two agents began to fire at Aang. Pulling out my pistols, I shot both of them. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked at the smoking gun, and the two dead agents. Until Midnight, punched Azula square in the face, then everyone began fighting again. Azula and Midnight jumped through the hole in the wall that Toph made barely missing Sokka. The two were followed, by two agents, me, Toph, and Aang.

One agent blocked the doorway, but Aang and Toph just ran right through it, seeing the agent still standing there, I shot him as I ran past. Toph trapped the other one in a wall.

"Wait guys!" Sokka said. "She's distracting us, she's not even trying to win this fight."

"Not true!" Azula said.

"You're just trying to waste our time!" Toph said.

"No duh genus," she said. "And since you can't see I'll tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"Why you-!" she began, but I place my hand on her shoulder.

"And you must be one of the Autobots that Bumblebee's told me so much about. Let me guess, you're his father, Optimus Prime?" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I can't see how much you look alike, cause of that stupid helmet, but I'm guessing he taked after his mother; from what I've seen of you you don't act similar at all."

"What did you do with him?!" Midnight growled.

"And…you're symbol is not theirs, so who are you?" Azula asked.

"Midnight, daughter of the Decepticon TIC, Soundwave. Bumblebee is my fiancée," Midnigth stated, smiling when Azula's eyes widened and filled with jealousy. "Oh, do you love him? Well, to bad sister! He's all mine."

Azula charged her, and Midnight grabbed her back shoving her knee into the princess' stomach, and then punched her into the wall.

"Let's go deal with Ozai, we can find 'Bee after we take him out of the picture," I said.

Azula looked shocked. "You aren't concerned about you son?" she asked looking surprised. "He's been expecting you."

"I know, but I know he can handle himself just fine, he's my top scout, second best spy, and one of the best assassins in the army," I stated. "And recently I overheard some chatter about a sixteen or seventeen year old boy, who kicked the Firelord's butt to the earth kingdom and back with breaking a sweat. I also heard that he used a gun, which clearly says is my son." With that we began to walk away.

"Sokka right?" Azula said changing tactics. "My favorite prisoner talked about you all the time, she was convinced you'd come rescue her, but you never came, and she gave up on you."

That got Sokka's attention, he turned and charged at her. I saw Azula pull out a knife, and apparently Midnight and Toph saw too. Midnight, used her bladed whip to yank Azula's arm casuing her to drop the knife, and Toph pinned her to the wall, as Sokka held her.

"Where is Suki?" he asked pure venom lacing his tone.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

"Before we leave today, we're going to free Iroh from prison, and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness," Zuko said.

Ozai chuckled. "Maybe he can show you the ways of tea, and failure."

"And we've come to a more important decision," Zuko said. "We're going to join the Avatar, and we will help him defeat you."

"Really?" Ozai said with a dark smile. "Since you're full blow traitors, and you want me gone, why wait?"

"Because I know my own destiny, taking you out is the Avatar's," Zuko said as we put our swords away.

"And what about you Bumblebee, you made it very clear at the meeting that you hate my guts," he said.

**"****As Zuko said it's the Avatar's job, not mine, and you aren't on my knock-off list," **I said, and he paled as he caught on that I was also an assassin. **"Besides, you're just a waste of my time with full power, why should I go for you when you're truly pathetic?" **He didn't answer. **"Nothing to say? Ok, bye!" ** Zuko and I turned to walk away.

"Coward!" he growled. "Zuko you were only brave enough to face me during the eclipse, if you had any real courage you'd stay till the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Zuko stopped dead, and looked at me. **"Don't listen, he's baiting you."**

"Wouldn't you want to know what happened to your mother?" he asked me.

I sighed and turned with him to face Ozai, not liking the evil grin on his face one bit. Pulling out my black knife, I tossed it in the air as a reminder of my threat.

"What happened that night?!" Zuko demanded.

"My father, Firelord Azulon commanded me to do the unthinkable, to you, my own son," Ozai said. "And I was going to do it too."

**"****You were going to murder your own son?!"** I said shocked, horrified, and disgusted.

"Yes, I was Bumblebee, though now I see that would've been merciful compared to what happened you," he said with a grin.

I pulled out another shrunken and tossed it, it gave a nice haircut. **"This isn't about me slagger! Talk! Or one of these blades meets your arm next!"**

"Fine," he sighed, though I did see fear pass through his eyes as he looked at the blade. "Your mother found out, and she came up with a plan. A plan where I'd become Firelord, and you'd be spared. She did very treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences, and accepted them. For her treason she was banished!"

"She's alive," Zuko said tears running down his face in relief.

"Perhaps…but now I realize banishment for treason is too soft of a punishment," Ozai said. "Both of your punishments will be far steeper."

At that moment he shot lightning at us. Zuko stepped in front of me and redirected the lightning back at his father. Ozai was blasted back into the wall. I darted up and grabbed my knives. He looked up and saw me, I gave a mock salute and ran after Zuko.

-.-

Optimus's POV

"Where is she?!" Sokka demanded the unrelenting princess. "Answer me!"

"Sokka, my son did the same thing she's doing right now, he may have lost his voice, but one thing's clear, she won't talk," I stated flatly.

A loud explosion sounded through the complex, and Azula perked.

"Sounds like the fire's back on!" she said striking out, and breaking her bonds. "Dad's at the end of the all, down a secret stairway to the left, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now. And I'll make sure you never see 'Bee again!" Her glare was directed at Midnight, with that she turned and ran off.

"I can't believe I fell for it!" Sokka said. "I wasted all our time."

"Sokka, she knew about the invasion, she had everything planned out; the only thing she probably didn't expect was us," I said.

"We can still try, even if the eclipse is over," Aang said.

"No, what we need to do now is help the others, and fall back," Midnight said. "They were prepared for us this time. You'll have another chance."

"Alright," Aang said.

-.-

We got back to the troops to see a dozen airships in the air.

"Midnight, can you still talk to your father?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, have him tell my brother, that we need reinforcements, I recommend bringing the entire warship," I said.

"On it," she said.

Appa landed and the others ran to us.

"What happened?" Arcee asked.

"It was a trap," Sokka said. "They knew about the invasion from the start."

"I'm going to do what I can to slow them down, get everyone outta here," Aang said begore taking off on his glider.

Katara hopped on Appa, along with Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead. "We'll see what we can do to help stall." With that they took off after Aang.

"Everyone! Get back to the beach!" I commanded.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I sprinted through the familiar hallways of Iroh's prison. And apparently I was the only one noticing the fallen guards, and broken walls.

"Uncle!" Zuko called as we stopped at his cell.

We both blinked in surprise, the bars were ripped apart, like someone shot a plasma cannon at it. On the side of the room one guard sat unconscious.

Zuko grabbed him and shook him awake. "Where's my uncle?!"

"Gone," the guard said fear showing in his eyes. "He busted himself out, I'd never seen anything like it; he was like a one man army." With that he passed out again.

We both turned and left with a growl of irritation.

-.-

Optimus' POV

We were going down the trail leading to the beach when in saw the warships approaching, and the bomb bays opening.

"Midnight! What did Soundwave say?" I demanded.

"Megatron said they're on their way, but it's going to take a day or two to get the calculations for the entire ship just right!" she responded.

"I don't think we have that long," Arcee said as they all landed.

Toph and the other earth beanders made covers for everyone as the bombs began to drop. The ships kept pressing forwards.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us?" Katara asked.

"They're going to destroy the submarines," Ratchet said. "Make it so we can't leave."

"How are we all going to escape then?" Sokka asked.

"We aren't," Hakota said.

"Then we stand and fight!" Smokescreen said.

"No," Hakota said. "You kids have to leave. You all need to escape on Appa together."

"No, I'm not letting the Fire Nation separate our family again!" Katara protested. "We won't leave anyone behind!"

"No, you all are our only hope, a hope that needs to be able to fight another day," I said.

"The youngest of the group need to leave," Bato added. "The adults will stay here and surrender."

"Optimus, I was actually wondering if you and your team could go with," Hakota said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we overheard you asking Midnight about the reinforcements that'll be here in a few days with their warship, you'll need to be there when they arrive," Hakota said. "And so they have someone to keep them out of trouble."

I gave a reluctant nod.

Smokescreen, and Bulkhead climbed onto Appa, helping me and the mechanist lift Teo in the saddle. Arcee helped pulled the Duke up, and then the rest of us climbed up onto Appa.

"Thank you all for being so brave and strong, I promise I'll make this up to you," Aang said. With a whip of the reigns we took off.

We all were looking at the warship that hovered behind us, before it turned going back to the beach.

"I know just the place for us to hide," Aang said. "The Western Air Temple."

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I stood on the hot air balloon, watching the flying bison. I adjusted one of the ropes slightly and we began to fallow it.

**"****You ready?"**

"Definitely."


	10. Bitter Reunions

Chapter 10

**A/N: I sadly own nothing. **

**Bold is 'Bee's speech.**

**~thoughts~**

**/comm link/**

Optimus' POV

"This is humiliating," Katara said.

"Getting out butts handed to us by the Fire Nation or walking all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

"Both," she answered.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people," Aang said rubbing the bison.

"Maybe he'd be less tired if he wasn't wearing that heavy armor," Midnight said.

"She has a point," Smokescreen said.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are," Teo said.

"They're probably on their way to a prison," Arcee said.

"Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in," Haru said.

"I miss Pipsqueak," the Duke said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka grumbled.

"Oh, man up," Arcee snapped.

"Hey we're here! I can feel it!" Toph said as we stopped at a large canyon, probably the same size as the Grand Canyon.

"I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara said.

"No she's right; we are here!" Aang said looking excited.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko slid down a rope to the Western Air Temple. Getting close to the ground he swung off. Seeing that he was off I slid down, but I jumped off several yards higher than he did.

"Show off," he said pulling himself out of a memory.

I gave a wide grin and shrugged. Hearing a loud groan we ducked behind some pillars seeing the flying bison go by. With a quick look around we ran up a flight of stairs.

-.-

Sokka's POV

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo said. "Maybe there's some secret rooms."

"Let's check it out," Haru said.

Aang began to fallow the other boys when Katara stopped him. "You all go ahead, we need to talk about some things," she said.

I looked to see where Optimus was, when I saw him and his team heading somewhere, either to meet the cavalry or scout the area; probably the latter.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do now, and since you're the Avatar you should be a part of this," Katara said sitting him down.

"Fine," Aang grumbled. "What's the new plan?"

"The new plan is the old plan," I said. "You just need to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

"Oh that's great," Aang said sarcastically. "I'll just do that."

"No one said it was going to be easy," Katara stated.

"Easy?! It's not even possible! Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher?" Aang snapped.

"We could look for Jong Jong," Katara suggested.

"Right…as if we'll ever see Jong Jong again," Aang said rolling his eyes.

"Who's…" Toph began. "Oh never mind! If it's important I'll find out."

"Guess we can't come up with anybody!" Aang said rather cheerfully running off. "How about a nice tour around the temple?" He opened his glider and took off.

"What's with him?" Toph asked.

"There has to be somebody who can teach him fire bending," I muttered trying to think.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I sat on a long with a badger frog watching Zuko rehearse his conversation with the Avatar.

"Hello Zuko here! I guess you already know me, sorta. So anyway, I have a lot of fire bending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. You know, from when I was attacking you…guess I should apologize for that. And anyway I'm good now; well I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. Anyway I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar fire bending," he finished. "Well?! What's your answer?!"

The frog jumped over Zuko's head, off into the forest.

**"****I think the frog just gave the answer," **I said.

"That's what I'd say too," he sighed. "How am I going to convince them I'm on their side?!"

**"****I don't know, I'm not you," **I shrugged.

"No duh Sherlock," Zuko grumbled. "What would Uncle do?" He then began to try to impersonate his uncle. Key word: try. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self, reveal itself."

It was moments like this I was glad I was voiceless, because I was currently laughing so hard my sides hurt.

He sighed. "Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means…what would Azula do?" He then tried to impersonate his sister. "Listen Avatar I can either join your group, or I could do something unspeakably to you and your friends. You're choice."

I now was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Guess I'm not that good at impressions," Zuko said looking at me.

**"****You suck at it!" **I said trying, and failing, to stop laughing.

"Shut up," he growled half-heartedly.

I just laughed harder.

-.-

Katara's POV

I rode up next to Aang on Appa, trying to convince him to continue our earlier conversation. "Aang can we talk about you learning fire bending now?" I asked.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears!" Aang said, obviously lying. "Check out this loop!" He and Momo, then did a loopy-loop.

"Aang I think we should be making decisions about the furture!" Sokka protested.

We all landed next to the fountain.

"We can do that while we check out the giant Pi Sho table!" Aang said. "You're going to love the all-day echo chamber!"

"That'll have to wait," Toph said.

Before I could ask, she pointed and Appa moved revealing Zuko and a boy that looked similar to him. But he was in the same armor the Autobots wore, it was bright yellow with black stripes, the boy's hair was jet-black with bright golden streaks and he and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. I growled pulling out my water whip, as everyone else got into their fighting stances.

"Hello Zuko and Bumblebee here," Zuko said.

~Bumblebee isn't that the name of Prime's son?~ I thought my eyes going wide as I saw the slight miniscule similarities between the two.

"We heard you all flying around down there, so we just thought we'd wait for you here," Zuko said.

Appa approached the two, and Bumblebee took a step back. The bison licked Zuko and 'Bee began laughing? I couldn't tell because no sound was coming out.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," Zuko began.

"Not really since you've chased us all over the world," Sokka growled.

"Right…anyway I wanted to tell you is that I've changed. And I'm good now, and I can teach fire bending to you," he said to Aang.

~He's really doing this trick again?! I can't believe that slimy snake!~

"You want to what now?" Toph asked.

"You can't think that we'd possibly trust you, after all you've done!" I snapped.

"All you've wanted to do was capture Aang!" Sokka said backing me up.

"I've done some good things too!" Zuko argued. "I could've stolen you bison in Ba Sing Sei, but I set him free! That's something!"

I watched as Appa licked him again. Looking at Bumblebee I saw him watching us carefully, he didn't have that happy look in his eyes he did a few minutes ago, in fact it looked like he was starting to size us up. The fact that he had a hand on one of his guns did not reassure me at all.

"Appa does seem to like him," Toph pointed out pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He probably covered himself in honey so Appa would lick him. He's not licking the other guy…what was your name again?" Sokka asked.

"Bumblebee," Zuko supplied.

"I didn't ask you I asked him!" Sokka snapped. A knife with a piece of paper on it appearing in the wall a centimeter from Sokka's head. "Bumblebee," he read. "Why didn't you say so?"

Bumblebee tapped his throat.

"You can't speak?" Aang asked and he shook his head. "Oh…sorry."

"Either way, I'm not buying Zuko's story!" Sokka said putting the conversation back on track.

"I understand I've made some mistakes in the past," Zuko began.

"Like when you attacked my village!" Sokka pointed out.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us!" I added getting in on the action. I noticed that 'Bee got closer to Zuko, and he was glaring at me, a warning flashing in his eyes.

"Look I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture. I'm sorry for attacking the Water Tribe. And we never should've sent that assassin after you," he said.

"You two sent Combustion Man?!" Sokka snapped.

"That's not his real name, but…" Zuko began.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult your friend!" Sokka said with thick sarcasm.

"He's not our friend!" Zuko snapped.

"He locked me and Katara in a cell and tried to blow us all up!" Toph snarled.

It was then another knife appeared on the other side of Sokka's head almost hitting his ear.

"Will you quit with the knives?!" he yelled at 'Bee, who just shrugged.

I ripped off the note attached to it. **"At least he didn't send me, I would've gotten the job done," **he said. I gulped, as I realized how many weapons he had on him, plus how many more I probably couldn't see.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Zuko asked Aang. "You once said that you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

I continued to glare at Zuko, not taking my eyes off of him for a second knowing that's all he'd need to strike. I didn't look at 'Bee not wanting to be greeted by a knife next to my head.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done! We'll never let you join us," Aang stated, and I smiled.

Zuko looked dis heartened and 'Bee was just staring at Aang a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"You need to leave now Zuko!" I gowled. "Bumblebee?" He turned his gaze to me and I gulped slightly, his gaze was as cold as the South Pole winters, and he seemed to be able to look right into my soal. "Are Prime's son?"

He gave a nod.

"We could take you to him, we know him!" I said with a bit of hope.

He narrowed his eyes at me and another knife with a note appeared, right above my head. **"As if I have any reason to trust any of you, you haven't show yourselves like Zuko has." **

He turned and grabbed Zuko's arm motioning for them to go.

"Bumblebee," I pleaded as he grabbed his knives out of the wall.

He just glared at me, before leaping halfway up the rope, and climbed out of sight.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I stood there listening to Zuko rant.

"Why did I tell them we sent an assassin after them?! I could've said Azula did that! They would've believed it! I'm stupid!" he said smacking his head.

**"****You didn't really play your cards right," **I said.

"And what was with you and the knives?!" he growled at me.

**"****I needed to talk to them, but I didn't want to walk over with the note, figured speaking from a distance was my best option should they have decided to try anything," **I said.

"And why didn't you take them up on the opportunity to find you father?" Zuko asked me, a look of shock clearly written on his face.

**"****Because I don't believe or trust them, they haven't done anything to deserve that. You have," **I said.

-.-

Optimus' POV

"What exactly did we miss while we were gone?" I asked seeing that everyone was in bad mood.

"Zuko," Katara growled, pure malice in her voice. "He tried to fool us."

"He obviously want to lead us into some sort of trap," Sokka growled.

"Just like he did in Ba Sing Sei," Katara growled. "He stared talking about his mother, making it seem like he was an actual human being with feelings."

"Katara, that's too far," I said with a stern look. She looked down ashamed.

"It's true though," Sokka said. "He makes you feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, then he strikes!"

"Well it worked," Katara said. "I did feel sorry for him, I felt like really hurt and confused. But obviously when the time came he made his choice, and we paid the price…we can't trust him! Don't you see Optimus?!"

"I actually have a confession to make," Aang said. "Remember when you were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"When you had us suck on frozen frogs?!" Sokka exclaimed. "How could I forget?! I had a wart on the back of the skin that hangs down at the back of my throat for a month!"

"Sokka I checked it, and it was fine," Katara said rolling her eyes.

"I could feel it! It's my throatal flap!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway, when I was chained up, it was Zuko who got me out," Aang said. "He risked his life to save me."

"No way!" Katara snapped. "He only did that so he could capture you himself!"

"Face it Aang, you're nothing but a big prize to him," Sokka said.

"You're probably right," the young Avatar said yielding.

However I was not convinced.

"And what was all that about setting Appa free?" Katara growled. "He's such a liar!"

"He actually wasn't lying," Toph said entering the conversation for the first time.

"Yay," Sokka said with enough sarcasm to fill a hot air balloon. "In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"I'm just saying, considering his family and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse," Toph pointed out.

"Let give him a medal," Katara snapped. "The not as much of a jerk as you could've been award!"

"I'm just saying when he talking he was sincere, maybe you're all just letting your hurt get in the way," Toph said.

"Easy for you to say!" Katara said with venom. "You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!"

"Or when he burned down Kioshi Island!" Sokka piped in.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple!" Aang said, much to my surprise.

"How could you defend him?!" Katara growled her anger starting to spiral out of control.

"Because! You're all missing one crucial detail!" Toph said storming up to Aang. "Aang needs a fire bending teacher! We can't think of a single person in the world to do it. Then one just happens to show up on a silver platter with Optimus' son, and you won't even think about it!"

"I won't have Zuko as my teacher," Aang said.

"Toph," I said. "What was that you said about my son?" Everyone suddenly shut up and looked at me, different expressions of anger (Katara) or panic (everyone else) etched on their faces. "Well?"

"Bumblebee was with Zuko, he even left with him after I said we could take him to you!" Katara snarled. "But no! He said he didn't trust me, and I that I haven't earned his trust like Zuko did! Can you believe that?!"

"If Bumblebee trusts him, then I don't see any problem," I said, and Katara looked at me shocked. Before she could say anything I raised my hand silencing her. "Bumblebee doesn't trust easy, part of his job, but if Zuko earned his trust then I don't see a problem with him. In fact I haven't since this conversation began, I heard the good, and bad, and to me he just seems lost and confused, not sure about where he wants to stand in the world."

"But Optimus," Katara began fueled by her uncontrolled anger.

"Enough!" I said, and she backed down. "Katara, I'm more than willing to contine this conversation once you have regained control of your anger."

"I am in control!" she almost screamed at me.

"Does that sound in control?" I asked and she looked down. "I recommend you think about what's best for Aang and get past your hatred. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," they all said looking down.

"Good," I said giving each of them a stern glare.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko was sacked out in our makeshift tent, I was about to go to bed, when the sound of footsteps caught my attention.

"You hear that?" Zuko asked me waking up.

I nodded. **"Stay here I'll check it out, no fire bending unless you have to, I don't want you to hit me," **I said, mainly because I was just wearing the underclothes for my armor. **"Pretend to still be sleeping, that should lower their guard."**

"Aright," he said with a nod.

I jumped into the trees, carefully hopping from branch to branch, not making a sound. Looking down I saw the earth bender girl that was with the Avatar. Pulling a rope out of my subspace, I made a lasso, ad roped her tying her arms to her side, and lifting her off the ground before she could even blink.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled.

I put a hand over her mouth and took her back to camp.

"Toph?" Zuko asked sitting up.

"Yes! Will you please have your buddy put me down now?" she asked.

"You're not going to attack us are you?" Zuko asked.

"No! I won't! I just came to talk!" she said. I untied her and put her down. "Geez Bumblebee, you're good, I didn't even realize what was happening till you had me up in the air." She grinned punching my arm. For such a small girl she was strong.

-.-

Optimus' POV

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Smokescreen asked as he got his breakfast.

"Not since she stormed off after Optimus yesterday," Sokka said.

"She could be exploring the temple," Arcee said.

"Yea, there are some fun spots to practice earth bending," Haru said.

"Maybe we should look for her," Bulkhead said sounding worried.

"Let her have fun with her rocks, I don't want her yelling at us again," Katara said.

"Katara, watch it," I said.

"We can go check," Duke said.

"Alright, Smokescreen, Bulkhead how about you go search with them," I said.

"Sure thing Prime," Smokescreen said bouncing to his feet.

With that the five guys took off.

"Hey guys," Toph said going down the steps.

"Where've you been?!" Katara snapped.

"Calm down Sugar Queen, I just went to talk with Bumblebee and Zuko," Toph said grabbing her bowl.

"What?!" both brother and sister yelled.

"I thought they could be helpful, sure in the beginning I startled them, and ended up being tied up and yanked into a tree by 'Bee, but he let me go once he was sure I wasn't going to attack them," Toph said with a grin. "I didn't even realize it till I was up in the tree!"

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Well turns out Zuko turned traitor so he could help us, Bumblebee managed to become the most feared guy in the Fire Nation behind the Avatar, oh and 'Bee said he can't wait to see you again Prime!" she explained. "Something about all his sparing opponents were too easy, or something like that."

"Didn't he fight the Fire Lord in an Agni Kai recently?" Aang asked.

"Yep, that's actually the start of where he became the Fire Nation's most Feared guy behind you. He ended up kicking his butt to the colonies and back with just a few simple moves, he didn't even break a sweat! Zuko said he actually looked bored! He then insulted Ozai, in front of his generals in a war meeting, and got away with it! Then he and Zuko confronted the Fire Lord on the day of the eclipse, 'Bee threw a couple knives at him, gave him a cut on the ear and a new hair cut; as well as threatened to toss one on his arm! 'Bee even had the audacity to salute him as they left!" Toph laughed. "Prime your son's a genus! An absolute genus!"

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I got into position as we waited for our hired assassin to make his appearance. Seeing him walk out, he waited for a moment before tilting his head back, signaling he was going to strike. Zuko grabbed the rope I was holding and swung down knocking him off of his feet, the blast hit the side of the roof, not the pillars he was aiming for.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered. "We don't want you to hunt the Avatar anymore!" He stupidly ran right in front of the guy. "I'm ordering you to stop!"

He shoved Zuko out of the way, and fire again, tossing a small grenade it intercepted the fire blast, blowing it in the air.

Zuko stupidly charged him, a fire forming on his fist. "If you keep attacking we aren't going to pay you!" The assassin grabbed the front of Zuko's shrit. "We'll pay double for you to stop!" Zuko managed to kick out of his grip, just as he fire again.

To my horror, the assassin turned to Zuko getting ready to fire. I jumped off the top of the cilff, landing squarely on his head, distracting him.

It was then I saw a twist heading for us, and we both jumped opposite directions out of the way. The assassin took the opportunity to fire again, but at me! The blast landed at my feet, pushing me back. I flipped in the air, dragging my thankfully covered hands along the ground, coming to a stop right at the edge of the platform.

He did the same thing to Zuko, and I could see him holding onto vines at the edge of the platform.

Thinking we were both out of the picture the assassin continued his assault; jumping to a different platform.

~That's it I'm done being nice!~ I thought as I pulled Zuko up. Once he was on solid ground I leapt to the same platform. I covered my head with my arms as ice spikes rained down, once they stopped I turned my attention back to the fight as he blew up another pillar.

-.-

Optimus' POV

"He's gonna blast this place off the cliffside!" Toph exclaimed.

"I can't get a good shot at him without being blown up!" Katara growled as she jumped back from where she was peeking out. "Prime? You and your guys got anything?"

"I can't get a good angle on him," I growled. /Can any one hit him?!/

/Not without being blow up!/ Midnight growled.

/Bulk and I are keeping the kids out of the way! I assume you found Toph/ Smokescreen said.

/Yes we did find Toph, and keep them inside the temple!/ I answered as the kids looked at me in confusion.

/You got it boss/ Bulkhead said.

/Arcee?/ I asked.

/I'm here Prime, but I'm in the same position as Midnight/ she answered with an irritated growl.

"They can't get an angle on him," I said.

"So you talk to each other from a distance using those ear pieces?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "They're called comm links, and are very useful for long distance and battle communication."

"Cool!" Sokka said. "Wait! I think I can get an angle on him!" He pulled out his boomerang. Judging by the direction a few more of the blasts came from, Sokka aligned his arm to it, and threw the boomerang.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Getting up from where the assassin threw me, I saw something small, and fast heading right towards us. I ducked, and it hit him in the face just as he was getting ready to fire. He fell over, hopefully unconscious. Much to my disappointment he got back to his feet.

~Ok, looks like Plan B~ I thought pulling out my pistols. Whipping around to face him, I released several shots. He used his metal arm and leg to block some, the bullets getting lodged in the metal, one hit him in the stomach.

He fired another shot at me, but I jumped onto the wall. Bouncing off of it towards him, I flipped to where my feet where first, kicking right in the third eye. Getting that instinctive feeling in my gut, I jumped back to the platform Zuko was on trying to get a shot in at the guy when he could.

He grabbed his face, looking around dazed. He began to aim again, and I worried that my feeling was wrong. He tried to fire, but the sparks just stayed at his forehead, and exploded. As that part of the temple fell, I saw a metal arm fly down into the abyss.

-.-

Zuko and I walked up to the group standing there, and I saw my team giving wide smiles when they saw me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Aang said, "but thanks."

"I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday," Zuko began.

**"****You sucked," **I said.

"Will you shut up!" he growled at me and I smiled at his frustrated expression. "Anyways, I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard. And I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honor, it's something you earn for yourself by doing what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know it's my destiny to help you restore balance to the world." He move into the traditional Fire Nation sign of respect. "I'm sorry for all I've done, Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender I need to control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"I think you are supposed to be my teacher," Aang said.

I had to laugh at the expressions of the Water Tribe siblings, as their mouths dropped to the floor.

"When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara," he said. "After that I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." He got into the same traditional bow. "I'd like you to teach me."

When Zuko smiled I pulled out a camera and took a photo, just to annoy him with it later. He gave a quick, half-hearted glare at me before turning back to the group. "Thank you," he said returning the bow. "I'm so glad you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," Aang said, and the two of us looked at each other in confusion. "I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph?"

"I'm all for it, they'll make great sparring partners!" she said giving a thumbs up.

"Sokka?"

"All I want is to beat the Fire Lord," he said. "If you think this is the way, then I'm in."

"Optimus?"

"You really think I'm going to say no after seeing how they risked themselves for our sake?" my father said raising an eyebrow.

"What about the rest of the Autobots…and Decepticon?" Aang asked.

"'Bee trusts him, I trust him," Midnight said, and the others nodded.

"Katara?"

I looked at Zuko to see sweat running down his face. **"Calm down, we already have the majority vote."**

Katara glared at the two of us before sighing in defeat. "I'll go along with what you think is right."

We grinned and I was immediately talked by all the Autobots (besides Ratchet and Optimus), and my fiancée.

"That looked like it hurt," Sokka said.

"'Bee you alive?" Zuko asked.

I managed to get my arm out of the giant hug, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good," he said. "I don't want my assistant trainer dead."

"Wait he's helping you train me?" Aang asked.

"He was able to beat my father in a duel and scare the living daylight out of him, with either insulting in war meetings, or pranks. I have to admit, when Father walked into that invisible…what was it called again…oh yea, saran wrap! That was funny, then there was the time he walked out with some sort of cream smeared all over his hand and face. There were a few others, but the best was when he somehow dressed him in a pink bunny costume and left him in the courtyard!" Zuko said with a grin.

I finally managed to get out of the hug, when he finished my pranking spree.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have a death wish?" Sokka asked.

I just grinned, and darted off to tackle Dad. When I leapt at him, he stepped out of the way. I rolled to my feet before going at him again, this time he didn't get out of the way fast enough, so I grabbed him and we fell onto the ground.

"He has a death wish," Sokka said as he and the others looked at me sitting on my dad's chest.

-.-

Sokka was showing us our rooms, which were right next to each other. Mine was right next to my dad's as well. "Unpack…settle in…dinner in an hour…welcome aboard…" We nodded, and went to our rooms.

I saw Katara walk past my door, obviously heading for Zuko's room. I set my stuff down and followed her.

"You might have everyone else fooled, but you and I know that you've struggled doing the right thing in that past," she growled getting in his face. "Let me tell you something right now! You make one step backwards! One slip up! Give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about you destiny anymore! Because I'll end it! Right then and there! _Permanently!_" She turned to leave when she saw me in the door way, and froze.

**"****Give me one reason to think you are going to hurt him, I'll end you," **I said giving my deadliest glare.

"Why do you trust him?! Is it because he found you?!" she snarled at me getting in my face trying to put up a brave front. But it didn't faze me, if anything my glare got worse.

**"****No, in fact when I first woke up I was almost ready to shoot the first person that approached me. Eventually they gained my trust, because I felt I could. Well most anyways." **I said referring to Azula, Ozai, and Mai. **"Zuko earned it! You have yet to prove I can trust you, so on my list of people to save you're at the bottom. So sweetheart I recommend who you make enemies with, because I'm the last person you want as an enemy, Ozai found that out the hard way, and I was holding back."**

Giving her that final threat I grabbed Zuko, so he could help me collect the rest of our stuff from our campsite.


	11. Dancing Dragons

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own TFP or ATLA.**

**Bold is 'Bee's speech.**

**~thoughts~**

**/comm link/**

Zuko's POV

"Hey Optimus where's 'Bee? We have a training session with Aang in a few minutes?" I said as I walked up to the Prime.

"Ratchet is fixing his comm link, and vocal processor," Optimus said. "Both were damaged when he crashed. By the way…where did he crash?"

"He kinda made a huge dent in my ship," I said rubbing the back of my head.

He nodded. "They're in Ratchet's room, the repairs should be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I said with a bow, running off to the doc's room.

Looking in I saw Ratchet sitting at a desk working on a small ear piece, and the neckpiece of 'Bee's armor. Bumblebee was leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"Your comm's done," Ratchet said handing 'Bee the ear piece. "It'll be a while before your vocal processor is fixed, and refitted so it's not stuck on your armor all the time."

'Bee walked over with a grin. **"Ready when you are," **he said with a grin.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

"I know you're nervous," Zuko told Aang, "but fire bending itself isn't something to be afraid of."

"Ok," Aang said.

"But if you don't respect it…" Zuko said and I had to hide a smirk as Aang seemed to pale. "IT'LL CHEW YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANGRY KOMONO RHINO!" Aang paled even further as he flinched back.

**"****Now that that's out of the way," **I said stepping up. **"Show us what you got, any amount of fire you could make."**

Aang took a deep breath, and punched forwards, a small puff of smoke appearing. "Maybe I need a little more instruction," Aang said turning back to face us. "Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea," Zuko said. "You may want to take a few steps back." Aang stepped back.

"What about 'Bee?" Aang asked looking at me.

"He's fine, his armor protects him from fire," Zuko stated. He punched forwards and the smallest flame I ever saw him make appeared.

**"****What was that?" **I asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said sounding confused. He tried a few more times; each result the same. "Why is this happening?!"

"Maybe it's the altitude?" Aang suggested.

"Could be," Zuko said looking worried.

Zuko kept trying for the next hour, getting the same result every time. I was beginning to doubt it was the altitude causing this.

"That one felt hot," Aang said.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE!" Zuko snapped.

"Hey jerks," Sokka said walking up with an apple. "Mind if I watch your jerk bending?"

**"****Sokka," **I said before Zuko lost his cool. **"Get. Out."**

"Ok, ok," he said leaving and Zuko sighed.

**"****I think that's enough for today," **I said. **"Aang I believe you have training with Toph in five minutes."**

"Alright, see you later guys," Aang said walking off.

**"****Zuko, I'm getting the feeling it's not the altitude that's affecting your bending," **I said turning to him.

"That's what I was worried about," Zuko said.

-.-

Zuko and I leaned against the pillars a little ways away from the group.

"Should we tell them?" he asked me.

**"****They'll find out eventually, might as well get it over with," **I said with my newly fixed voice modulator, starting to walk over, Zuko fallowing.

"Listen guys, I've got some bad news," he said gaining everyone's attention. "I've lost my stuff."

"I didn't do it!" Midnight and Toph said at the same time.

"I'm talking about my fire bending," he sighed. "It's gone."

Katara burst out laughing, and we all looked at her. Or in mine and Zuko's case glared at her. "I'm sorry," she said, obviously not sorry at all. "I'm just laughing at the irony; it would've been so much better for us if you lost your bending a long time ago."

"It's not lost…it's just weaker for some reason," Zuko stated.

"Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are," Katara said as a knife appeared next to her. She immediately glared at me. "Quit with the knives 'Bee!"

"Actually that was me princess," Midnight growled. "How about you shut that big trap of yours for once and listen!"

"Midnight," my father said.

"Sorry, but it needed to be said," she said looking away.

"Maybe it's 'casue I changed sides!" Zuko said.

**"****Isn't most fire bending fueled by anger?" **I asked. **"You don't seem as angry as you were back at the palace."**

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry!" Smokescreen said.

"That should be easy!" Sokka said as the two began to poke him repeatedly with a stick.

"CUT IT OUT!" Zuko growled as both flinched back. He grabbed the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "Even if you're right I don't want to rely on that anymore. There has to be another way."

"You need to draw your fire bending from a new source," Toph said. "I recommend the original source."

"Is he supposed to do that by jumping into a volcano?" Sokka laughed.

"No," Toph said. "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending was."

"So…is it jumping into a volcano?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know," she said setting her bowl down. "For earth bending, the original benders were the badgermoles. One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me. It was from them I learned earth bending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them it was it wasn't just about fighting, it was their way to interact with the world."

"That's amazing Toph," Aang said. "I learned from the monks, but the original air benders were the sky bison." He turned to yell at Appa. "Maybe you could give me a lesson sometime buddy!"

Zuko frowned more. "That doesn't help me," he said. "The original fire benders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

"What do you mean, Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid," Aang said.

"WELL THEY AREN'T AROUND ANYMORE! OK?" he snapped.

**"****Zuko, calm down," **I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right," he said. "Maybe there's another way, the first people to learn from the dragons were the Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors? I know they weren't around when I was a kid," Aang said.

**"****They died off thousands of years ago," **I stated. **"But if I remember looking at the maps correctly, the ruins of their capital aren't far from here."**

"Maybe we could learn something by poking around," Zuko said.

"Just like the monks used to tell me," Aang started, "sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So you think you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked.

**"****More or less."**

"Either I find a new way to fire bend, or the Avatar finds a new teacher," Zuko stated.

-.-

Sitting on the back of a flying bison was one of the weirdest things I've ever done; and that's saying _a lot._

"We've been riding this thing for hours! Don't know why but I'd thought it'd be a lot faster!" Zuko snapped.

The bison groaned in response.

"Appa's right Zuko, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude," Aang said.

"I can't believe this," he grumbled.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Aang said as perky as ever.

We rode a bit longer before I saw some mountains in the distance. **"The ruins are in the middle of that mountain range," **I said pointing.

"I don't see a mountain range," Aang said.

**"****For an air bender you sure aren't able to see things long ways away," **I pointed out. **"Just keep flying straight, you'll see it soon."**

As I predicted the mountain range came into their view, and so did the city.

"Whoa," both benders said at the same time, I just shrugged.

"You aren't amazed by this?" they asked me shocked.

**"****Believe it or not, I've seen ruins and cultures of more places than you can imagine, these ruins just remind me of the Maya and Aztec ruins, but my favorite are the ones of ancient Egypt."**

"Dude, you have to tell us about these places sometime," Aang said looking excited as we landed.

-.-

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them," Zuko said. "I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"We've learned something about architecture," Aang said.

**"****But not fire bending," **I pointed out.

"Well the past can be a great-AH!" Aang cried out as he tripped on a rope, a row of spikes appeared where he would've fell had he not used his air bending to springboard himself to the other side. "Guys! I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko bent down and looked at the trap. "I can't believe it, this booby trap is centuries old and it still works!" he said stunned.

**"****If there's one, that means there's more," **I stated from past experience. **"We'll probably want to start watching where we step."**

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," Aang said.

Zuko backed up, and got a running start to where he could run across the wall of the trap. "Where's that upbeat attitude, besides people don't make traps unless they have something to hide," he smirked. "C'mon 'Bee."

I shrugged before jumping across.

"Do you always need to show me up?" Zuko asked as Aang started at me slack jawed.

**"****It makes things more interesting."**

"I haven't seen the others do that," Aang said.

**"****That's 'cause you haven't noticed or been in enough situations where they needed to," **I stated.

-.-

We walked up the steps to one of the temples where a picture of two dragons burning(?) a guy was carved.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors?" Aang said.

**"****Then they sure had a funny way of showing it," **I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Zuko what happened to the dragons?" Aang asked.

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened," he stated as we began moving again. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory, they're the ultimate fire benders; and if you could conquer one your fire bending skills would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title of dragon. The last great dragon was conquered before I was born, by my uncle."

"I thought your uncle was good?" Aang said confused.

"He had a rough past," Zuko stated. "Family tradition I guess."

**"****Which one? The dragons or rough past? Maybe both?" **I joked as Zuko gave me a half-hearted glare.

-.-

We walked up to a rather fortified temple that had a tower with a red jewel, and a matching jewel over the door. Aang ran to the door and tried, and failed, to open it.

"It won't budge," the Avatar complained.

"Wait," Zuko said looking at the stone in the tower. "It's a celestial calendar, I bet that sunstone opens the door; on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang exclaimed, "the solstice again?! We can't wait here that long!"

"No we can't!" Zuko said starting to pull out one of his swords when he saw me using my armor to reflect the light coming from the sunstone in the tower. "Looks like great minds do think alike. Now let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone."

I moved the light onto the stone, which began to glow.

"Nothing's happening," Aang said.

"C'mon."

To our relief the doors opened, revealing a large dark room with statues in different poses.

**"****Cool," **I said walking in.

"This is something called the Dancing Dragon," Aang said reading an inscription.

**"****You know for ruins these are actually in pretty mint condition," **I said.

"Any ruins in your homeland? By the way you talked about those other ruins they sounded like they were in nations you've visited," Zuko asked me as we looked at the statues.

**"****You're right there, but in Cybertron, no we don't have many ruins. We've been living in the same cities for several millennia. The only real ruins are the underground cites and catacombs of old, and the tombs of the original Primes," **I stated not noticing how much information I just gave away.

"Wow," Zuko said looking impressed.

"Zuko! I want you to dance with me!" Aang exclaimed grabbing Zuko's arm.

"What?!" the ex-prince gaped.

"Just do it!" Aang said dragging him off as I was laughing my head off. "We need to fallow the steps of the statues." They began to copy the moves, when I saw under their feet some of the stones were sinking with their steps, apparently Zuko noticed too, and Aang already knew. "See this isn't a dance, these statues are giving us a lesson. I think it's some old fire bending form."

**"****Then it better give you two some pretty good fire bending," **I said.

"Hey! You have no right to tease us about this!" Zuko protested. "You're not a fire bender!"

**"****That's why I have a flamethrower," **I shrugged.

"Where do you hide all those weapons?!" they asked at the same time.

I just gave them a mischievous grin.

They finished the dance, and an alter-looking thing with a golden egg sitting on top popped out of the ground.

Zuko ran up and started to reach for it.

"Don't do that!" Aang said.

"Why not?" Zuko asked stopping mid-reach.

"Remember the spikes, and 'Bee's warning about more traps. I'm just suspicious of giant, glowing stones on pedestals," Aang answered.

Zuko just ignored him and picked it up. "It feels almost alive." It was at that moment a bunch of green slimed glued him and the rock to the ceiling. "I can't move! It's like some kind of glue!"

**"****Thanks for the tip!" **I said leaping on top of one of the statues, and putting my battle mask into place, so I could breathe in case I fell in.

"It's another trap!" Aang declared.

**"****No duh Sherlock!" **I yelled at him from across the room.

Aang air bended at Zuko, but he was just flipped over, instead of falling down like he intended.

~At least he can breathe~ I though as I looked at the rising slime. I saw Aang jump up to where Zuko was, and I was about to fallow when my foot got caught in the goo. Then everything went dark.

-.-

I sat next to Aang and Zuko as we allowed three strange anteater-looking animals clean the gunk off of us. I noticed it was night, meaning we were stuck for several hours before the still living Sun Warriors pulled us out; let's just say I gave everyone a scare when they saw I was still alive.

"For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished," the chief said glaring at us.

"We didn't come here to take your stupid stone!" Zuko barked. "We came looking for the ancient origin of fire bending."

"They're obviously thieves! Here to take Sun Warrior treasure…except the one in yellow, I'm not sure what he is. If he was a regular person he would've died; perhaps he's a spirit of sorts," one guy said.

"Please," Aang said. "I don't normally play this card, but I'm the Avatar, and my friend there isn't a spirit, he's just from a highly advanced society that's apparently older than yours. Hear us out, please."

"My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation, or at least I used to be," he said standing up. "I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending, allowing it to be fueled by hate and rage. But I want to learn the true, original way. When we came, we didn't think the Sun Warriors would secretly still be alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." He bowed his head and Aang fallowed his lead; I on the other hand was still covered in glue.

"If you truly wish to learn the way of the sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Cha," the chief said.

"Ran and Cha? There are two of them?" Aang asked.

"When you are presented to them they will examine all three of you, they'll judge your souls, your heart, and your ancestry," he said glaring at the three of us. "If they deem you worthy they'll teach you; if not you'll be destroyed on the spot!"

**"****Wait!" **I said getting up, now that I was no longer covered in goo. **"I'm not a bender, I'm not here to learn fire bending! I just came to make sure these two buffoons didn't get themselves killed!"**

The chief raised a surprised eyebrow at me, while all the other warriors looked shocked. "How are you speaking without moving you mouth?"

I groaned, I really did not like telling this story over and over again. **"I lost my voice in battle, and the modulator on my neck lets me speak."**

"Why do you not wish to learn fire bending?" he asked me.

**"****I'm not a bender," **I stated.

"We weren't always benders either until we met the masters," the chief countered.

~Dang it~ **"Bending just isn't in my culture, we don't have it. And I'm not sure I'd have much of a use for it now," **I stated.

The chief seemed to except my answer for the time being.

-.-

"When you meet the masters, you must greet them with a piece of the eternal flame," the chief said as we stood in front of a large fireplace. "This fire was the very first one, it was given to man by the dragons. We've kept it going for thousands of years."

Zuko's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it."

"You will each take a piece to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending," the chief ordered.

Aang raised his hand. "Um…Mr. Sun Chief sir, I'm not a fire bender yet. Can I have my friend carry my fire for me?"

"No." The chief then separated a piece of the flame from the fire into his hand, and split that piece in two. "This ritual demonstrates Sun Warrior philosophy; you must maintain a constant heat, if the fire gets too small it will go out; make it too big, and you might lose control." He held out the two pieces of the flame, and Zuko took his while Aang hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous," he said taking the flame. "It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life; not just destruction," the chief said. "You will take your flames up there," he pointed to a mountain that seemed to be split down the middle, "to the cave of the masters."

The two bowed and started going. I was about to fallow them, when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"My boy they must do this journey without you, you will come with us to meet them at the top," the chief said.

I nodded and began to fallow the tribe up the mountain, it was much faster than the route Zuko and Aang were having to take.

"So, tell me boy, does your society have any dragons?" the chief asked me and I blanched. He gave a small laugh at my expression. "I can tell you're not from the Fire Nation, or any of the other nations for that matter. By your armor and weaponry, I can see you're from a highly advanced society, much older than our own no doubt."

**"****We didn't exactly call them 'dragons'," **I stated, **"we called them predacons. There were some that resembled the dragons, but some resembled other mythical creatures such as hydras, and griffins. But around here, for all I know they exist, but they're mythical in the place we currently live."**

The chief nodded. "You speak about them in past tense," he pointed out.

**"****That's because they went extinct in a ****_natural _****cataclysm several million years before my people came into being; we only know of them through the fossils they left behind."**

At this point it was nearly sunset, and Zuko and Aang finally joined us at the top. We walked up to the two, and the chief began to speak, "Facing the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you." He looked at Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance! They probably won't be happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be," the rather obnoxious tribesman said.

"But once they found out I'm the Avatar…," Aang began.

"You vanished a hundred years ago! Allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc upon the world! The disappearance of the dragons is your burden too!" the chief snapped.

~What's his deal with the dragons?~ I thought curiously.

The chief then took a piece from each of their fire, and the tribesmen not bowing, or banging on the drums began to make rings of fire.

"We could turn back now," Aang suggested. "We've already learned a lot about fire." He held up his pathetic flame.

"No," Zuko said, "we're going to meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

"What if they judge us, and attack us?" Aang asked.

"We're the Fire Prince, Autobot Prince, and the Avatar, I'm sure we can take whoever they are in a fight," Zuko stated calming Aang.

**"****Good luck you two," **I said giving them a pat on the back.

"Bring them out!" Zuko commanded.

"Chanters!" the chief hollered. Then the people immediately began to bang on the drums, and bow up and down as the two walked up the steps to the platform.

After a minute or two, I could see their small outlines on the top.

"THOSE WHO WISH TO MEET THE MASTERS RAN AND CHA MUST NOW PRESENT THEIR FIRE!" a tribesman said through a megaphone that looked like a tuba.

I could see the two turn their backs to each other, and bow, holding the flames in front of them.

Someone then blew on a loud horn, and I felt the mountain tremble slightly. Looking up I saw Aang lost his concentration and his miniscule flame, he was now trying to take some from Zuko. I had to smack my head with my palm as I heard the two's arguing echo down here.

The mountain trembled again violently, and a huge red dragon flew out. I stared in awe and found my jaw dropping when a blue one flew out. They looked nothing like Cybertronian dragons, their abdomens were short, and they didn't have beards much like American dragons, but they were just as elegant as the ones I stared at now.

Around me I saw the Sun Warriors bow, and I couldn't help but kneel in respect. I heard the annoying tribesman say something, but the chief shut him up. I watched in nervousness as the two dragons circled my friends, I knew we couldn't take these guys, I didn't even want to consider fighting these beautiful creatures.

To my amazement, Zuko and Aang began to perform the _Dancing Dragon_, perfectly sync with each of their respective dragon's movements. They finished the dance and the dragons floated above the platform looking at them.

"Judgement time!" the chief said, and looked on worriedly.

The two dragons then perched themselves on the platform support, then shot a swirling column of colorful fire at my friends. I began to run up, when I felt someone restraining me.

I was about to attack them, when the chief spoke, "You're friends are fine, the masters judged them worthy."

I looked back up to see if I could spot them, and…there! Right in the middle was two shadows standing looking up. I relaxed and allowed myself to be awestruck at all the fire colors. There was obviously red, yellow, and orange, but there was also blue, and violet, green, and white.

They let the flames die, before looking at me, and I took a step back raising my hands. Zuko and Aang came back down, noticing the dragons were still outside, and not back in the safety of their caves.

"They want to know why you didn't wish to learn fire bending," the chief stated, "apparently in the middle of that they found you worthy."

To tell the truth I wasn't really sure why I didn't take the opportunity to learn, it could be useful in battle, but the war is almost over. It may not be part of my culture, but there are mechs and femmes who've been reported controlling or having a strong connection to the elements; like the Primes…or my mother. **"I don't know if I can learn, as I said before I'm no bender, and bending is not very common in my people, in fact it's more of legend now… And where did they find the time to judge me in the middle of all that?"**

"I don't know," the chief said answering my question, "but it never hurts to try."

"C'mon 'Bee!" Aang said pushing me up.

"Hey, you never know till you give it a shot," Zuko said. "That's what you told me before we faced my father during the eclipse."

Currently hating the two of them, and making a mental note to strangle both on the way back, I began to walk up the platform of a hundred steps. Now I knew why people said they hate stairs; they suck! Getting to the top, the platform, I was immediately surrounded by the fire spectacle I witnessed from the outside a few moments ago. It was different seeing it from the inside of the spiraling, fire column; definitely a lot more amazing, and beautiful. They stopped, and then went back to their caves. I gave a shrug and went down the steps not feeling changed.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons, my uncle told us he faced the last dragon and killed it," Zuko said.

"He lied," Aang said looking surprised.

"Actually," the chief countered, "it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters, they deemed him worthy, and gave him the secret as well."

**"****He lied to protect them, so they'd no longer be hunted," **I said looking back up at the caves.

"I used to think that fire was just destruction," Aang said, "but now I see that it's energy and life."

"Yea," Zuko said. "It's like the sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?!"

I burst out laughing at how he looked, and the about the fact that he just asked the _Sun Warriors _if they realized it was like an inner _sun_. **"Dude! Their civilization is literally called the ****_Sun _****Warriors!" **

"That's why my fire bending was so weak though!" he exclaimed. "For so long my drive was to capture the avatar, and when I joined you I lost sight of my inner fire. But now my drive is to help you defeat my father, and restore balance to the world!" He then turned and shot the biggest flames I'd ever seen from him, I actually had to jump back to prevent myself from being hit.

Aang then did the same thing, and shot equally as big flames.

They then both looked at me. **"What?"**

"Let's see it," Aang said.

**"****See what?"**

"See if the masters taught you fire bending!" Zuko said looking ecstatic.

I took a deep breath and copied what they did, and to my amazement (or horror; I haven't decided which) flames shot out of my fist. They weren't red-orange like Zuko's and Aang's, mine were bright yellow, with hints of black(!?).

The chief walked up to us. "Now that you know of our existence, and our secret, we have no choice, but to imprison the three of you here forever!" he said with a dark tone.

The three of us, paled, and looked horrified.

But then the chief smiled. "Just kidding," he said and we relaxed. His expression turned serious again. "But seriously; _don't tell anyone!_"

-.-

I leaned against one of the pillars, watching as Zuko and Aang demonstrated the _Dancing Dragon_ to everyone else.

"Cool dance you two learned there," Sokka said.

"It's not dancing!" Zuko snapped. "It's an ancient fire bending form!"

"Yea, we'll just tap dance our way to victory," Smokescreen said joining in.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko growled looking insulted.

"What's your little form called?" Katara asked with a sly grin.

Aang and I bit back a laugh from Zuko's expression. "The _Dancing Dragon,_" he said.

Everyone began laughing, even my father and Ratchet (of all people!) chuckled a little bit.

"Hey 'Bee," Zuko said. "Have you shown everyone your 'surprise' yet?"

I gave a devious grin and shook my head.

"What surprise?" they all asked looking at me.

As my grin grew wider, I could see the Autobots that had been with me the longest shrink back a little; they knew this grin, it was the one I had when I had something devious planned.

Smokescreen on the other hand continued to lean in. "Well?!" he inquired leaning closer, as the berth around him and Sokka got wider. I quickly shot a _small _wave of fire at them, small enough where it dissipated before it even came close to hitting them. Either way, they both screamed like Bulkhead around scraplets, and jumped high enough to rival Aang.

**A/N: what do you think of me giving 'Bee fire bending? I wasn't sure if I should, but I thought it'd be a good plot twist. What do you say about me giving Midnight water bending? It's another one I'm considering.**


	12. Prison Break

Chapter 12

**A/N: c'mon guys! Don't be shy to review; I'd love to hear your opinions! I was expecting a lot after that last chapter. Either way, I don't own anything other than my OCs and this story.**

**Bold is 'Bee's speech.**

**/Comm link/**

**~thoughts~**

Midnight's POV

We sat around a small campfire as Zuko poured some tea into cups for us. "No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two," he said holding the tray. "You wanna hear his favorite tea joke?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I like jokes."

**"****It's not as good as a prank, but it'll work."**

"Ok," Zuko said giving us all our tea. "I don't know how it starts, but the punch line is: Leaf me alone! I'm bushed!" We all stared at him. "It's funnier when he tells it."

"Maybe that's 'cause he remembers the whole thing," I said as 'Bee and I took our teas.

"It's finally nice to be able to relax a bit," Toph said. "It hardly ever happens.

"I know right?!" I said exasperated, falling back onto 'Bee, who barely saved his drink. I gave him an amused grin that he returned, but frowned when he looked off. Fallowing his gaze, I saw Sokka and Zuko talking. "Wanna find out what they're talking about?" I whispered. He gave a wicked grin, and we both got up, and walked over to them.

**"****What up?" **'Bee asked.

"Sokka's wanting to know where his father and the rest of the troops from their invasion force may have been taken," Zuko supplied.

I noticed my fiancée's mischievous grin change to a frown.

"I want to know what I may have put them through," Sokka said.

"It's not good Sokka," Zuko said.

"Please," Sokka pressed.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock." The ex-prince stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

**"****The highest level security prison in the Fire Nation," **'Bee supplied. **"Azula took me there on one of her and the girls' trips to it. It's located in the middle of a boiling lake. The prison has a clean record; no one's ever escaped."**

"Where is it?" Sokka pried.

"Why do you want to know?" Zuko asked.

"What are you up to?" I asked getting curious.

"Nothing," Sokka lied. "You three are so paranoid."

**"****It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation," **Bumblebee stated flatly. **"You actually flew by it on your way here."**

Sokka stretched and yawned. "Thanks guys, just knowing makes me feel better," he said making his way back to the campfire.

"He's up to something," I said and the guys nodded in agreement.

**"****Think we should wait up and see what he has planned?" **'Bee suggested.

Zuko nodded. "Yea, we don't want him doing anything stupid."

-.-

Zuko, 'Bee and I sat on Appa's saddle waiting. Just when I was beginning to think I was wrong, I heard someone attempting to walk around stealthily.

"Not up to anything, huh?" I said when Sokka's head appeared over the saddle rim.

"AH!" he screamed, startled, and he fell onto the ground. We looked and saw him sprawled on his back, his things having fallen out of his bag. "Alright, y'all caught me. I'm going to rescue my dad. Happy now?"

"I'm never happy," Zuko said and we all hopped down.

"Look it was my idea to stay when things were going wrong," Sokka said gathering his things. "And I have to fix it. You can't stop me; I have to regain my honor."

~What is it with men and honor? First the Jet twins, then Prime, then Zuko, and now this guy!~ I thought in irritation. I noticed 'Bee toss his head back, in what looked like a groan. ~At least someone agrees with me~

"You need regain your honor? Believe me I know," Zuko stated. "We're going with."

"I'm doing this alone," Sokka said.

"How're you going to get there? On Appa?" I asked. "Last I checked, prisions don't exactly have bison daycares."

Sokka looked at us. "We'll take the war balloon," Zuko said leading the way.

-.-

Optimus' POV

I helped Duke carry some hay to Appa when I saw a note in Momo's arms.

"What is it?" Toph asked as the other approached seeing me pick up the note.

"A letter," I said.

"But what does it say?" Smokescreen asked.

"Need meat. Gone hunting and fishing. –Sokka, Bumblebee, Zuko, and Midnight," I read. "One more thing. Aang practice your fire bending while 'Bee and I are gone. Do twenty hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak."

At that moment a loud croak reached my ears and Aang groaned. "No one else has homework," he grumbled getting up.

-.-

Midnight's POV

I walked up to 'Bee as he finished bending fire to fuel the engine. "It's so weird to see you do that," I said.

**"****It feels strange, but right too," **he said with a shrug.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka said.

"Yea…fluffy," Zuko remarked.

**"****Well this is awkward," **'Bee stated.

"Yep," I agreed.

Sokka began to whistle.

"What?" Zuko asked turning to him.

"I didn't say anything," the Water Tribe warrior said. "You know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding," I said joining the conversation.

"Yep," Sokka said looking proud. "A balloon, but for war."

Zuko went to the engine hatch and began fueling it with fire. "If there's one thing my dad's good at it's war."

**"****No kidding."**

"Tell me about it," I said.

"It seems to run in your family," Sokka commented.

"Hey! Not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko retorted.

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka said waving it off.

"I meant my uncle, he was more of a father to me," Zuko said looking depressed. "And I really let him down."

"I think your uncle would be proud that you left your home to come help us. Leaving home, that's hard," I reassured.

"It wasn't that hard," Zuko said.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" I inquired.

"Well I did have a girlfriend," he said with a dreamy look, and I noticed 'Bee making a gagging motion. "Mai."

"That gloomy girl that sighs a lot?" Sokka asked with a huge grin.

"Yea," Zuko said still wearing the dreamy look, but then it faded. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor; I couldn't drag her into it."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," Sokka said.

"That sucks," we all said.

-.-

I was woken up, by 'Bee nudging me. **"We're getting ready to land,**" he told me pointing to a small island with steam rising out of it. He held out his flamethrowers. **I don't need them anymore, but you do."**

"Thanks," I said attaching them to my armor.

"The steam should provide enough cover," Zuko said. Then both he and 'Bee shot fire into the engine, making the balloon rise over the volcano's edge.

It was here things began to go wrong. The second we entered the steam, the balloon began to go down.

**"****It's too hot for our flames to do anything!" **'Bee growled as they continued to try to keep the balloon up in the air.

"So what are we supposed to do?!" Zuko asked, as they fell back from the sudden pitch.

"Crash land," I said.

Sokka had to suppress a scream as he was hit by some of the boiling water from the splash of the bottom of the balloon hitting the water. We basically windsurfed for about thirty seconds before the bottom made contact with the shallows, throwing us all onto the rocky beach of the prison island. We looked at the balloon to see it was completely destroyed.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked.

"We'll figure it out," Sokka said getting up. "I had a feeling it was going to be a one way ticket."

"You knew this was going to happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko asked stunned.

"My dad may be here, I just had to see," Sokka said he began to try to push the balloon into the water.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but…this is just crazy!" Zuko said.

"I didn't want you guys to come along in the first place!" Sokka snapped. "And for the record I always think things through, but my plans haven't been working lately, so I'm playing it by ear." He hissed bringing his slightly burnt hands back.

I watched 'Bee walk up, and shove the balloon into the water, while Sokka muttered something.

"Odds are by the time we need to leave, our reinforcements will be arriving," I said. "They'll immediately head for my life signal, and come get us."

**"****Guess there's no turning back now."**

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We snuck into the armor room, where Sokka and Zuko began to change. Midnight and I put the blueprints on our armor, and used holographs to match it, and grabbed the helmets. Midnight then had to use temporary black dye on my blonde streaks, and I put on gold-colored contacts.

"I hope these disguises work," Zuko said as we exited the room.

"They will, we just need to lay low long enough for us to find my dad and get out of here," Sokka said, and a moment later dozens of guards were running past in the hall next to us.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard c'mon!" one guy ordered.

We ran out into the yard, and made a wide circle around the fighting guard and prisoner, after shoving all the prisoners aside of course.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" the prisoner protested. "I'm going back to my cell."

The guard made a fire whip and swung it down right in front of him. "Stop right there Chit Shang!" he ordered.

I noticed Zuko began to move, and I grabbed his arm. **"Don't blow our cover," **I whisper, making my mouth move to match my words.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior," the guard said.

"What did I do?" Chit Shang asked.

"He wants to know what he did; isn't that cute?" he asked turning to us.

"Adorable," Midnight said with a smirk.

**"****It's absolutely adorable," **I said with a grin.

He smirked and turned back to the prisoner. "You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Shang."

"What? That's not a prison rule!" the prisoner protested.

"Do it!" the guard ordered, getting in the taller man's face.

"Make me," Chit Shang said reminding me of a little kid.

They stared at each other, before the guard smirked and walked off.

"I don't like this," Midnight whispered to me.

**"****I don't either; they're abusing their power," **I whispered back keeping an eye on the two.

The guard then whirled around, a fire whip forming in his hands. He swung it at Chit Shang, who shot back at him. The guard deflected the blow and shook his head. "Fire bending's against the rules; you're going to the cooler," the guard said shaking his head. He then pointed at Midnight, and Sokka. "You two! Help me take him to the cooler!"

"Meet back here in an hour," Sokka said as he walked away.

**"****Be careful," **I told Midnight.

She gave me a wink. "Since when am I not?"

-.-

Midnight's POV

The egotistical guard cuffed Chit Shang as soon as we got inside the compound. He then had us walk a series of stairs and handed me the keys to open a door. Unlocking it, Sokka then pulled it to the side, and I was greeted by a blast of frigid air. We stepped out of the way, and the guard shoved him in.

"The warden will deal with you later!" he said as Sokka closed the door, and I locked it again. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Prisoners, am I right?" Sokka said with a wacky grin.

"Tell me about it," the guard said.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Zuko and I got food in the lounge as we waited for Midnight and Sokka. I took my helmet off, but Zuko kept his on.

"Hey new guy!" one guard said waving at us from where he sat with a few other guards. "I know it's the rules to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge, relax."

"But what if there's an incident?" Zuko asked. "If I'm not prepared someone could strike me in the head."

The guards laughed as the two of us sat down.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up," the woman said.

**"****You'll have to forgive my brother. He hasn't really guarded at a prison before, this is his first assignment" **I said.

"He guard somewhere else?" one guy asked me.

I shook my head. **"No, he was in the army, before he decided to join me in guarding prisoners."**

"That sucks man, you now have to show him all the ropes," one guy said giving him a sympathetic grin.

"So who's the older brother?" the guy who waved us over asked.

**"****We're twins," **I supplied. **"I'm Kaoru, and the stiff is Hikaru."**

"Nice to meet y'all," the woman said. "I'm Ming."

"I'm Lee," the guy who waved us over said.

"And I'm Shang," the other guy said.

"So can the new guys ask you a few questions?" Zuko asked.

"No, you can't date the female guards," Ming said.

"Trust me," Lee said, "you don't want to." Ming threw a cup at his head for that.

"Not that," Zuko said. "The Boiling Rock; it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right?" They all nodded. "So what about war prisoners?"

**"****Told you he was a stiff."**

-.-

Midnight's POV

I peaked in with Sokka to see a shivering Chit Shang.

"It sure looks cold in there," Sokka commented stupidly.

"That's why we call it the cooler, he won't be fire bending in there," the obnoxious guard said. "It's the warden look alive!" We all immediately got to attention.

I unlocked, and opened the door for him.

"So Chit Shang, I hear you used fire bending to try to escape," the warden said.

"I wasn't trying to escape," Chit Shang said.

"HE'S LYING!" the guard said. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

I had to suppress a smirk when one of the warden's personal guards, shoved him out of the way.

"No one has _ever _escaped the Boiling Rock, I'd rather jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall," the warden said, and I felt my heart drop slightly. "Get back to your shivering."

The warden walked out, and I closed the door.

-.-

Sokka and I waited on the lookout tower for 'Bee and Zuko.

"Hey there…fellow guards," the ever awkward voice of Zuko said.

"You really suck at subtlety," I said.

"So I've been told," Zuko said glaring at 'Bee.

**"****BTW we all have undercover names: I'm Kaoru, Zuko's Hikaru, Sokka you're Tamaki, and Midnight you're Aria," **'Bee stated out of the blue.

/Are those references where I think they're from?/ I asked trying not to laugh.

**/Yes, and you can blame Miko; she force me, Raf, Jack, and Bulkhead to watch a marathon/**

"Sokka we asked around the lounge," Zuko said. "There are no Water Tribe prisoners. Sorry Sokka."

"Did you double check?" Sokka asked.

**"****Yea, we did. Sorry," **'Bee said.

"No, no, no!" Sokka slammed his fists on the wall. "So we came all this way for nothing?"

"What would Uncle say?" Zuko asked himself, and I could see 'Bee trying to bite back a laugh. "Sometimes clouds have two sides; dark and light, and a silver line in-between. It's like a silver sandwich; so when life gets hard take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

Sokka immediately perked up, and ran to the edge looking over the courtyard. "Maybe we haven't failed after all!"

"That stupid lecture worked?!" I asked shocked.

"No what Zuko said made no sense," Sokka said, and Zuko's proud smirk turned back into a frown. He then pointed to a girl. "It's Suki!"

"PRISONERS! BACK TO YOUR CELLS!"

I could practically see the hearts coming out of Sokka's eyes as he ran off.

-.-

We each stood in different positions on guard as Sokka went to talk to his girlfriend. I stood around the nearest corner, 'Bee stood on the other side of the platform, and Zuko was right in front of the door. I heard a loud CLANG which could only be Suki knocking Sokka into a wall or the door.

I noticed 'Bee straighten and Zuko gave the two knock warning that someone was coming. /Don't blow our cover yet 'Bee. If Zuko gets himself captured, that's his choice, we all know the risks for doing this/ I warned.

**/Fine, but if he gets caught, the second I get his sorry aft out of prison he's scrap/ **'Bee replied, and I gave a grin. I swore my fiancée was more 'Con than 'Bot at times.

"Excuse me, I need to get into that cell," the unmistakable voice of a female guard said.

"You can't go in there," Zuko said trying to come up with a distraction, "the lights are out. The prisoner could attack you."

"Step aside fool-HEY!" she yelled as Zuko slammed her against the door.

I stepped around the corner, only to see Sokka had gotten out as well.

"GUARDS HELP! I THINK HE'S AN IMPOSTER!" she shouted.

Sokka and I looked at each other before we rushed over, and slammed Zuko to the ground. "You're under arrest!" Sokka said before whispering, "Don't worry we'll figure this out."

/So is he scrap?/ I ask.

**/Completely/**

-.-

Zuko's POV

I sat in a dank cell, in old, torn prison garb. Hearing the loud squeak of my door opening I saw the warden standing before me.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko," the warden said.

"How did you know who I am?" I asked.

"How could I not?" the warden responded. "You broke my niece's heart."

"You're Mai's uncle?" I asked shocked. It's just my luck I'd get stuck in prison with the uncle of my ex.

"You're my special prisoner now, and you better behave," the warden said with an ominous tone. "If these prisoners find out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down; why they'd tear you apart."

"What's in it for you? Why not just tell my father and collect a reward?" I asked trying to get some form of information.

"Trust me I intend to collect," he said with a wicked grin, "but not before I find that friend of yours, Bumblebee right? He's got a bigger bounty on his head than you, his crimes have become more well-known than yours. And where you are, he's not far off; I wouldn't be surprised if he was posing as some guard."

"You really think you can beat the man who took down my father without breaking a sweat?" I asked.

"If I overwhelm him, yes," the warden said.

I inwardly grinned. "He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for; you underestimate him, just like my father did," I said, and the warden frowned, turning and leaving me in my dark cell.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I walked up to where Suki and Zuko were mopping with Sokka and Midnight.

"Good you guys 've met," Sokka said with a smirk.

"Actually we met a long time ago," Suki said and I raised an eyebrow.

"We did?" Zuko asked, looking just as surprised as me no doubt.

"You kinda burned down my village," Suki said.

"Oh…sorry. Nice to see you again," Zuko said, and I had to resist the urge to smack my forehead.

"I went to check out the coolers again, the purpose of them is to keep fire benders contained right?" Midnight said.

"Yea," Zuko said looking skeptical.

"Then they're completely insulated, and meant to keep the cold in," she said. "Well to keep the cold in, it has to keep the heat out."

**"****Where are you going with this?" **I asked.

"It's the perfect boat for getting across the boiling water, and it'll go a lot faster since Midnight's a water bender!" Sokka said.

**"****Since when were you a water bender?" **I asked her.

"Since you became a fire bender," she retorted.

"Are you sure about this?" Zuko asked.

"I'm telling you, it'll work," Sokka implored. "I walked around the perimeter, there's a blind spot between two of the guard towers, the perfect launching point. I already tested it out; we just need to roll the cooler into the water, and have Midnight manipulate the currents so we could get across faster. As long as we don't make a sound, bing bang boom we're home free."

"How are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yea, how are you going to get the cooler out?" a voice asked from above. We all froze and looked up to see Chit Shang staring down at us, he quickly hopped down to where we were.

"You heard wrong," my fiancée growled.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in," he stated.

"We'll there's nothing to get in on," Zuko and I said at the same time.

"Yea, the only thing we're hatching is…an egg," Sokka said trying, and failing to cover our tracks. "OW!" he yelped as I smacked him upside the head.

"Well I'm going with or the warden hears about the egg too," the prisoner threatened.

"Guess we have no choice," Suki caved.

"Alright you're in," Sokka said. He handed Zuko a wrench. "We need someone to unbolt it from the inside."

"Oh, I can get you inside," Chit Shang said with a smirk.

-.-

I stood with Midnight on top of the stairs as we pretended to talk as the plan got into motion. Chit Shang stood off to the side of the room, and Zuko backed into him with a mop.

"HEY! ARE YOU STUPID?! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Chit Shang yelled pretty convincingly, and shoved Zuko.

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving," Zuko growled and shoved him into the middle of the room.

"I think you mean, whom I'm shoving," Chit Shang said as the two began to fight.

"I NEED BACKUP OVER HERE!" Sokka yelled, and we took our que.

Zuko shot a fireblast at Chit Shang. "Hey no fire bending! Into the cooler!" one guard commanded, and Midnght and I tackled him to the ground, taking an arm we lead him to the cooler and shoved him in.

**"****Hope you learn your lesson."**

-.-

Sokka's POV

I yanked open the cooler door to see Zuko in a shivering ball, kneeling on the ground. "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson," I said.

He looked up, releasing a small breath of fire. "Yes, I have," he said with a smirk. "Completely."

"'Bee and Midnight are getting Suki and Chit Shang out of their cells," I said.

"Someone's coming!" Zuko said, and he yanked me in, and closed the door.

"There's some new arrivals coming at dawn."

"Anyone interesting?"

"Na, just the usual: some robbers, traitors, a few war prisoners; though I heard there might be a pirate!"

I felt my heart stop at this, here we were so close to freedom, and now there was a possibility that my father my actually be coming.

"War prisoners," Zuko sighed reading my thoughts, "it could be your father…Are we still going through with the plan? Or waiting another night?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Is it right for me to risk all of our freedom for the slight chance my dad may show up?"

"It's your call," Zuko said, and the tightening in my gut didn't reassure me at all.

-.-

Midnight's POV

We sat in the blind spot waiting for Zuko and Sokka to show up. Hearing a slight scraping sound I looked up and saw them slowly trying to keep the cooler from flying down the hill. We ran up and began to help slow it down.

"Took you long enough," Chit Shang growled, and I felt the urge to knock one of his teeth out. He gestured to two people that he brought along against our orders. "This is my girl, and best bud; they're coming too."

"Fine," Sokka growled with a tone I never expected from the usually amusing, and humorous warrior. He went over to a rock, and unveiled his usual clothes.

"You sure you wanna go?" Zuko asked. "You're the one who said they wanted to redeem themselves. Regain your honor, rescuing your dad is your chance."

"Hakota?" I asked surprised.

"If I just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess," Sokka said. "Maybe it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No it's not," I said. "Sometimes it takes failure for things to work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked grabbing his things.

**"****Look even if you fail over, and over; you have to keep trying, you can't just quit 'cause you're afraid you might fail," **'Bee stated with a commanding firmness that I'd only ever seen his father use.

"Hey," Chit Shang said getting all of our attention. "Can we get a move on?"

"You all go, I'm staying," Sokka said.

"I'm leaving without you," Suki said.

"You've been here long enough," Sokka pleaded.

"And I can manage a while longer," Suki argued.

**"****And don't think we're going anywhere," **'Bee said and Zuko and I nodded in agreement.

"Not me I'm out," Chit Shang said pushing the cooler into the water, and floating away.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping; I hope we didn't just make a huge mistake," Sokka said.

"Relax, if necessary 'Bee and I will handle things, I bet we could find a way out in five minutes," I said.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We stood in the courtyard after deciding to wait another day, when the bells started ringing.

"LOCK DOWN THE PRISON! SECURE ALL PRISONERS!"

"The plan failed, they got caught," Sokka said.

Around us guards began forming fire whips, and herding the prisoners back inside, I fallowed their lead and brandished my bright yellow and black fire whip. At some point Midnight must've given Sokka one of my flamethrowers, because the two of them were sending fire blasts at the prisoners, being careful not to hit them.

We all met at a hidden alcove, where we watched the gondola arrive. "If my dad's not there we've risked everything for nothing," Sokka said looking concerned.

"He will be there," Suki reassured.

We all watched in anticipation as the doors opened. First walked out a man with dreadlocks, and a nose ring.

"That him?" Zuko asked.

**"****Zuko, I'm pretty sure Sokka's dad won't have a nose ring," **I said.

All the people that filed out after weren't who we were looking for, I could tell by the way Sokka kept expectantly staring and looking disappointed when another person came out. "That's it?" Sokka said shocked. But then the guards snapped at someone, and a man walked out. "Dad."

-.-

Midnight and I grabbed Sokka at the top of the steps, and got into the guard line. We all blinked in surprise when the warden slammed Hakota to the ground as he tried to be intimidating, but I had to repress a smirk when he tripped the warden.

**"****So far I like your father," **I said.

-.-

Midnight and I walked down the steps towards where Sokka was explaining the new plan to Zuko. "Sorry Sokka but the warden gave us orders, and if we want to be convincing guards we need to fallow his orders," she explained. We opened the door, and we lead Zuko convincingly towards a room, and tossed him in.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted convincingly as we left.

As we walked away I saw Mai step out of the shadows. **"Well he's dead." **

"Hey!" a guard shouted at me.

**"****What?"**

"The warden wants to see you," the guard said.

**"****Alright, where at?"**

-.-

The guard led me up the steps, and had me remove my helmet and stand next to Sokka in a line up. "One of you is an imposter who thought they could fool me, but I'm afraid you're wrong," the warden said as they brought out Chit Shang.

Noticing Sokka shaking like a leaf, I elbowed him.

"That's him!" Chit Shang said pointing at the obnoxious guard that we saw fighting him when we first arrived.

~'Bout time he got what was coming to him~ I thought with a smirk. Though I had to frown when I saw Chit Shang smirking at us.

-.-

Azula's POV

"WHO TOLD YOU TO INTERUPPT ME?!" Mai's uncle shouted at me, then he paled, and he and his two guards bowed.

"I did," I said.

"It's an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison," the warden said.

"Who's this?" I asked ignoring him looking at the guy strapped to the chair.

"An imposter," the warden answered.

"No, he's the wrong guy," I said.

"How do you know?" the warden asked me.

"Because I'm a people person," I said. "As you must know I'm here to retrieve my brother, and have you found Bumblebee. Where my brother is the assassin is no doubt nearby."

"No, he's very good at hiding," the warden said. "Now that I think of it, he most likely came up with the entire escape plan to throw us off."

"Which means he'll be planning another one," I realized with a grin.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

Midnight and I stood out in the courtyard, waiting for Sokka to release the prisoners. "He's taking a while," Midnight said.

Right when the words left her mouth the prisoners filtered into the courtyard. Hakota, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko met us in our little corner.

"Alright, how do we start a riot?" Midnight asked.

"I'll show you," Hakota said. He ran up and shoved a big, ugly scar, with a long scar running down the side of his face.

"Hey, what you do that for? That hurt my feelings," the guy asked.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakota asked looking stunned.

"I've been working on controlling my anger," the guy said, and we all smacked our foreheads.

"Hey," Chit Shang said putting his hand down on Sokka's shoulder. "Be glad I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in."

"We're actually trying to escape right now, you wouldn't happen to know how to start a prison riot would you?" Sokka asked.

"A prison riot, please," he said grabbing a guy. He lifted the poor man above his head, and began tossing him up and catching him. "HEY! RIOT!" Almost immediately all pit broke loose.

"Impressive," Hakota said.

"I don't know about you 'Bee, but I'm done with this guard armor!" Midnight said turning off her holograph, and was back in her regular armor.

**"****Same here," **I said getting back into my armor. Looking up on the second platform I saw the warden. **/Target in sight/ **I ran out into the riot, Midnight right behind me. We leapt up, onto some people's heads, as we hopped across them. I could actually hear some guards scream my nickname; _the yellow demon_. We ran up the wall, and swung off the first platform onto the second. We came up on either side of the warden and his guards, both of which were taken out quickly. Midnight grabbed his arms, and I tied him up. **"Sorry warden, you're our prisoner now," **I said smirked at when his eyes widened at the fact I was speaking without moving my lips.

Sokka and the others caught up, all but Suki looking out of breath. "Let's go!" Midnight said as Chit Shang slung the warden over his shoulder.

-.-

**/Got an ETA on our renforcements?/ **I asked as we ran up to the gondola.

/We have five minutes till they arrive/ Midnight responded.

"We're almost there!" Suki shouted in excitement.

Two guards fired at us, but Zuko and I jumped in front, blocking the blasts. "Back off we have the warden!" Zuko commanded. The guards hesitated but backed down, allowing us through.

Zuko and I moved towards the lever. **"You get on, I got this," **I said, he gave a nod and got on the gondola, and I started it. Once it began moving, I kicked the lever off, and jumped on, pulling myself through the window. **"They can't stop us now."**

"Who's that?" Hakota asked, and we looked down to see Azula and Tylee.

"That's a problem," Zuko stated.

**"****It's Azula, and Tylee," **I growled.

At that moment, Tylee jumped up onto the wires of the gondola, and began racing towards us. Azula took a guard's cuffs, and used a fire column to launch herself onto the wire, where she locked the cuffs, and used her fire bending to zip-line towards us.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki said.

"Sorry guys, but let 'Bee and I deal with these two, we have protective armor, and weapons, you don't," Midnight said. "And it's not that I doubt your skill, but we have the advantage; especially since they don't know we can bend."

Zuko and Suki looked like they wanted to protest, but agreed. With wicked grins, we both jumped to the top of the gondola.

**"****Well, well guys, it's been too long," **I said and their eyes widened.

"'B-bee y-you're talking," Tylee stated in shock.

**"****Yep, voice modulator's all fixed," **I said before lunging at Azula.

"Why 'Bee if you missed me so much you shouldn't have left," she said in a silky tone, as she evaded my attacks.

**"****Please, it hasn't been long enough in my opinion," **I said swinging out one of my regular whips. She shot a fire blast at me, and I blocked it, retaliating with one of my own.

"What the-?!"

"Azula!" Tylee shouted, and we looked to see her barely avoiding whips of scolding water. "She can bend!"

"So can 'Bee!" Azula replied ducking my fist.

"Since when?!"

"As if we'd tell you!" Midnight barked, dropping the water, and tackling Tylee.

I finally had Azula cornered, when the sky suddenly got brighter, looking up I had to give a huge grin. There coming through a huge groundbridge was the _Nemesis_. Down at the prison I could see everyone had stopped and was staring in shock.

"LOOKS LIKE THE CAVILRY'S HERE!" Midnight shouted.

"CAVILRY?!" everyone else on the gondola shouted in shock.

Several seekers flew out, and I could see they just had jetpacks on their backs instead of wings and transforming. They flew down to where I broke the gondola controls, and stopped it. We lurched and barely kept our balance. The _Nemesis _descended and its sharp pointy rims were in the boiling water, and we could see onto the landing deck. Midnight and I grinned at the dozens of troops standing on deck, as was Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Ultra Magnus(?!), Wheeljack(?!), the Terror Twins(!?), and a few more Autobot battalions.

The Autobots pulled our companions (minus the warden) onto the ship.

"It seems it is time to leave," Midnight said, and we leapt onto the nearest rim.

**"****Tylee, you and Mai are welcome to come," **I offered. It was only then the girls noticed that Mai joined them at some point. The two girls looked between us and Azula. **"You don't need to fear her anymore."**

With that the girls jumped onto the ship with us.

**"****Goodbye Azula," **I smirked as the ship ascended.

-.-

Optimus' POV

I woke up to the sound of a ship approaching, looking up, I saw the descending _Nemesis. _

"What is that?!" Aang and Katara shouted.

"That everyone is our reinforcements," I said walking up to my brother. "Thank you for your aid brother."

"I couldn't leave your sorry aft in some alternate universe," Megatron smirked. "By the way, I believe these belong to you." He stepped out of the way, and I saw my son with Zuko, Sokka, Hakota(?), three girls, and some guy.

"Yes they do," I said. "Where exactly did you all go?"

"We kinda broke into a Fire Nation prison," Sokka said.

"So you didn't get any meat?!" Toph shouted at him.

He didn't have time to answer before Katara tackled him and Hakota.

I smiled as I put an arm around 'Bee, and watched the family reunion.


	13. Attack on the Temple

Chapter 13

**A/N: I sadly own nothing, but my OCs.**

**~thoughts~**

**/comm link/**

**"****bold" is 'Bee's speech**

Katara's POV

I looked around the giant ship stunned at its immense size. The halls were tall and wide enough to hold Appa and a dragon on top of each other, and beside each other. We were escorted into what the vehicons (Is that what Arcee called them?) told us was the bridge. I found my mouth dropping, it was huge! More of the vehicon armored soldiers stood at multiple screens pressing various buttons, too many buttons for me to even comprehend, and there were these giant window-looking plates in front of them, all sorts of symbols and things flashing across.

"Well, are these the _allies _you've told us so much about?" a man a bit taller and older than Optimus asked me. I couldn't help but shrink back under his gaze, like Midnight's eyes they were blood red, but he looked rather similar to Optimus; same black hair, same jaw, and the same body-type. But this man wasn't as welcoming looking as Prime, he was in silver armor, that was spiky, and a giant cannon was strapped to his arm.

"Yes Lord Megatron," Midnight said.

~Lord Megatron?! That's Optimus' bother!~ I thought horrified as the realization hit me. ~That's why they look so similar!~

"As if these pathetic things could be of any use to us!" a man in grey armor with hints of red said.

Hearing a stifled laugh I could see Suki, Tylee, and Sokka pointing at the man's feet, looking down I had to choke back a laugh. He was wearing heels! And not just any heels; at least six-inch high heels! Getting a better look at him I noticed he had the red eyes that seemed common among these people, and had brown hair with a single red streak in the front.

"Shut up Starscream," Megatron and Midnight said at the same time.

"Well, are our new allies going to introduce themselves," a feminine voice asked. Fallowing Megatron's gaze I gasped as a woman with violet eyes, black hair, violet black and gold armor, with…spider legs crawling down the wall towards us. Landing on the ground her extra legs folded behind her back, and she gave a fanged grin.

"Arachnid, leave them alone," Arcee said pure venom lacing her voice.

"Arcee," Arachnid said in a sweet voice that made me shiver, "it's been too long. Brought any new partners for me?"

Arcee was about to take a step forwards when Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder. "The war is over now," he said in a stern tone.

"Which means you aren't allowed to kill one another, if you have any disputes you can take them out on each other in the training room, or the brig," Megatron growled.

"Lord Megatron," a man in blue armor said walking up. I blinked in surprise as I looked at him, he had brown hair, and the Decepticon red eyes, but he was in blue armor, which surprised me since all I've seen was darker colored armors.

"Yes Dreadwing?" Megatron said in a slightly less irritated voice.

"Our extra…_guests' _rooms are ready," he said.

Megatron nodded. "Optimus has told me your names, and I have assigned two of you to a room. Now introduce yourselves and your abilities so we can be done with this."

Being the bravest of us, Toph stepped up first. "I'm Toph, and I'm an earth and metal bender," she said. Her sightless eyes staring up at Megatron creepily.

He nodded and turned to Mai. "I'm Mai, and I can throw knives," she said in her usual dreary tone.

"I'm Sokka, and I'm good with plans, a sword, boomerang, and telling jokes." Megatron didn't look impressed.

"I'm Tylee, and I can do acrobatics and Chi Blocking," she said in her usual cheery tone.

"Chi Blocking?" Megatron asked sounding curious. Tylee quickly struck out at Starscream, who yelped and crumpled to the floor in a limp mess. The warlord gave a wicked grin. "You have my permission to use him as a punching bag more often, it's a very useful skill. It may actually teach him his place."

Around us the Autobots and Decepticons chuckled, even Ratchet had a smirk! Though I saw 'Bee and Midnight fall to the floor holding their sides laughing at Starscream as the man continued to whine and complain as Megatron then tossed the screaming man across the room.

"I'm Suki, I'm a warrior, and I'm good with almost any available weapon," Suki said once the warlord turned his attention back to them.

"Chit Shang, fire bender."

"Teo, mechanic."

"Haru, earth bender."

"The Duke, I'm good with a slingshot."

"Chief Hakota, I can work with almost any weapon."

"Prince Zuko, swordsman and fire bender," the ex-prince said with a slight bow, and I raised an eyebrow, but Megatron seemed impressed.

"You know respect, good, perhaps you can give a lesson or two to my men, Starscream, Arachnid, Knockout," Megatron growled looking at the two; I didn't know who the third guy was, but I had the feeling I'd find out soon.

"Avatar Aang, master of all four elements," Aang said also bowing slightly.

"And you," he said looking down at me. Now that we were actually face-to-face I could easily see that he could kill me with a single hit of his massive hands.

"I'm Katara, master water bender," I said staring him in the eye.

"Well then here are your sleeping arrangements: Haru, Teo, and Duke; Hakota and Chit Shang; Suki and Mai; Toph, Tylee, and Katara; Sokka, Zuko, and Aang. Rules: you do not go anywhere without an escort; you don't go into any rooms you aren't authorized for; all problems are brought to: me, Optimus, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Midnight, Bumblebee, or Ultra Magnus; you will demonstrate your skills so we know where to proceed with your training; you will be with an assigned trainer that meets your skill requirements; extra training needs to be requested; and you all must wear protective armor. The failure to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment," Megatron said his blood red gaze scorching us all. "For now you will be shown to your rooms."

"Sir," Zuko said stepping up, and Megatron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

~Is he an idiot? Oh, wait he is~ I thought.

"May I inquire where the Autobots are staying?" he asked.

"The closest is Smokescreen, he will be down the hall to your left as will the rest of the Autobots, besides my brother and nephew; we have important political matters to discuss," he answered. Zuko nodded and stepped back. "Dreadwing escort them to their rooms."

With that Megatron, Optimus, Soundwave, Midnight, and 'Bee left. It was then I noticed as did the rest of the Autobots that came in with us, most likely they went to their rooms during the listing of the rules.

"This way, Dreadwing said walking out. We hastily fallowed and went through so many hallways and turns I got lost. "Your rooms have their names posted on the front."

Zuko walked up to one and blinked. "Um…I think you wrote this in the wrong language," he said blinking.

Dreadwing walked up, and looked at the sign. "I see, I'll have the drones fix it later. For now…" He pointed at rooms and told us the names of who was in there. I gritted my teeth when I heard mine next to Zuko's.

"Can we go get our stuff?" I asked.

Dreadwing raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, but you need to take an escort. I'm sure the Autobots will be happy to help," he said walking away.

Fallowing the directions Megatron gave us earlier we knocked on a hoping we didn't get it wrong; to our relief Smokescreen opened it. "Yea?"

"Hey, we were wondering if you could help us get our stuff," Sokka said, "since Lord Mega-jerk won't let us go anywhere without an escort!"

Smokescreen chuckled. "I'm not surprised, c'mon I think 'Bee and Midnight are done with their stupid meeting thingy, I think I saw them walk away from the war room a few minutes ago."

-.-

We eventually found the engaged couple in the rec room. I had to admit, it was awesome; there was a buffet, dozens of different drinks, and all sorts of those glowing mirror that they called screens with different things flashing on them.

"I take it you want help with something?" Midnight asked with a sinister smile.

"We just need to help them get their stuff, yeesh," Smokescreen said shrinking back.

**"****Calm down, she's only messing with you," **'Bee smirked as the two lead the way off the ship.

We used a groundbridge, because it turns out that the ship was floating in the middle of the canyon. After I regained my bearings, and walked into the temple gathering our supplies.

Once we finished we were sitting in the area with the fountain that'd we'd been sleeping in for the past few weeks.

"I can't believe this," I grumbled.

"Believe what?" Aang asked.

"This! All of this! We're now going to be staying on a giant warship that has enough power to conquer the entire world!" I snapped.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Midnight said.

"You wouldn't know Princess! You don't have to have an escort, or fallow all these crazy rules!" I snapped having enough of that girl's rude attitude. "You're nothing but a self-absorbed, heartless witch, who cares about nothing, and enjoys watching others suffer!" I glared at her coldly. "At least I don't enslave and kill people. Unlike you; I care about what happens to the innocent. And you brag and show off your water bending, like it's some fancy magic trick, not a sacred art. You became a water bender by some fluke; I was born with it. You're nothing but a mistake."

The fearsome warrior girl then snarled at me in another language, all I caught were: glitch, and fragger. If she was going to say something else she didn't have time before a bomb exploded on one of the temples. That was then followed by another, and another. It shook the temple, and next thing I knew I was talked by my least favorite person.

"What are you doing?!" I growled.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," Zuko said flatly.

"Well, I'm fine now so you can get off!" I snarled scrambling out of his grip.

"I'll take that as a thank you," I heard him grumble behind me.

"Get to the ship!" Smokescreen shouted as a groundbridge opened.

We began racing for it, when Aang turned back. "What are you guys doing?!" he called. Turning around we saw Zuko, Midnight, and Bumblebee standing there looking out.

"Go ahead! I think this is a family visit," Zuko said before they charged.

Aang was about to give chase, when Smokescreen grabbed his arms, I felt someone grab mine, and I then found myself on the bridge of the _Nemesis. _Looking at the footage I saw the three standing before Azula.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?!" she asked crazily. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" she shot a fire blast at them, 'Bee deflected, but the explosion sent them flying back.

"Dreadwing! Take squadrons one and two! Starscream! You get three and four! Bring those ships down!" Megatron shouted. "Ready the blasters! Not one ships leaves here undamaged!" We scrambled out of the way of the hurrying crewmates as they ran to position. "You six!" The warlord pointed at us. "Time to prove your metal. Katara, large barrel of water is waiting for you on the top deck. There a rocks for Haru and Toph. Aang, use whichever. Sokka and Suki, you two will take a pair of cannons and shoot at the enemy ships! Go now!"

-.-

Zuko's POV

The impact from that explosion hurt, but I've had worse. Looking up, I saw the warships being bombarded with Cybertrion jetpack squadrons, and the high-tech weapons of the massive ship that made all his nation's look like paper toys. The ground shook as another bomb hit the temple, and the ground cracked beneath me.

I saw Midnight and 'Bee already racing to get back in the fight. The two jumped easily onto Azula's ship. I had to run up a falling pillar, leaping out, I shot several fireballs. One hit it's mark and she was forced to jump onto the same level as my companions. I hit the side of the ship painfully, and began to slide down, fearing the worst I closed my eyes when I fell into open air. I landed on something with a painful thud, and saw Aang and Katara sending water blasts at some of the other warships. Looking up, I caught a groundbridge closing; I made I mental note to thank Soundwave latter. I got up, and began aiding my friends in attacking the warships. 'Bee and Midnight could deal with Azula; they'd probably keep a better mental state than he could around that aggravating demon child.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I was relieved when I got the comm from Dad that Zuko landed safely on the _Nemesis_. I turned my attention back to my opponent who was currently struggling against Midnight's and my combined forces. I shot a fire blast at her, and she blocked only to be whipped by Midnight from the back. She shot at both of us, but we ducked. Brandishing a few shrunken, superheating them I tossed them at my unsuspecting victim, she leapt out of the way, but a few got caught in her armor and she cried out as it burned her.

Midnight did the same with a few ice blades that spread out slightly over parts of her armor, severely limiting her movements till she broke the ice with heat.

But all it took was one moment's hesitation for Azula to get an opening. She lashed out Midnight with a huge wave of fire and the girl used a large water whip to block it. I charged her and formed a large amount of fire on my fist, she turned and had her flaming blue fist going at me, our fists of fury met, and we were rocketed away from each other by a massive explosion.

Dreadwing flew by, and grabbed my hand. I looked to the top of the ship, and saw a groundbridge closing, signaling Midnight going through. Looking back down I saw Azula still flailing in the air.

~She's not gonna make it~ I thought shocked. But then she ripped out her crown thingy, twisted herself in the air, shot fire from her feet, and blasted herself onto the cliff wall where she glared after.

Dreadwing dropped me onto the deck, and patted Zuko on the back. **"Do something stupid like that again and I'll feed you to scraplets," **I said poking him.

"Ok, I get it," he smiled. But then he frowned. "Why am I not surprised that she survived?"

**"****You wanted her to die?" **I asked rather surprised.

"I don't know," he shrugged as he walked away.

I shook my head, his family was so weird. I turned and was promptly tackled flat to the ground by Midnight. "You are an idiot!" she said. "What inspired you to make an explosion that would send you and her flying like missiles off the ship?!"

I shrugged. **"I thought it'd have a nice dramatic flare." **

She frowned, and slapped my arm. "You're crazy," she said pulling me up.

**"****And you love it," **I said sounding a little cheesy.

"That was so cheesy," she laughed as we walked inside.

Katara walked up to us, and I notice that Midnight stiffened slightly. She didn't admit it, but I could tell that it offended possible hurt her.

**"****What do you want?" **I growled.

"I wanted to say sorry, what I said to you was uncalled for," she said after glaring at me for a moment.

"It's fine," Midnight said flatly. Thankfully Katara seemed satisfied and walked away. "I really don't like her," she said when she was out of earshot and I chuckled.

**"****How am I not surprised?" **I asked sarcastically.

She smacked my arm. "You have no right to be sarcastic after that last stunt," she said.

"Hey guys!" Aang said excitedly. "We found a new hideout! And we'll be camping to save power! This will be so fun!"

**A/N: I know, not my best. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. And could all you loyal readers do me favor and read my new story ****_The Fallen_****, personally I think it's one of my best works, but I haven't gotten any feedback. Till next chapter!**


	14. Evil Pranks (Halloween Special)

Chapter 14

**A/N: I own nothing but my OCs**

**~thoughts~**

**/comm link/**

**"****Bee's speech"**

Katara's POV

I sat in the medical working on a few less seriously injured vehicons, since the two doctors were dealing with more serious patients. Sending the man out, I got my next patient; it was Zuko. Unfortunately he only got a few bruises, cuts, and burns; all of which were easily repairable. I wished he broke his leg in that fall, or even better his spine. But I did make his check-up less than pleasant. As he walked out he gave me a sorry look, which I returned with a malice filled glare.

A few moments later Midnight walked in. "Alright, I'm just here because my father demanded I get checked, so the sooner we get through this, the sooner we are done with each other," the Decepticon assassin said in a brisk, businesslike tone as she sat down.

I hesitantly checked over the obviously irritated woman. "You're good, just a few bruises," I said finishing up.

She gave a stiff nod. "Good, this means I'm clear for work," she said walking out.

-.-

I walked the long, dark halls of the _Nemesis_ wondering where I was; the ship was so big it was easy to get lost. ~This is why they told us we needed escorts~ I thought in realization. As I was about to turn around I heard a deep growl. Going towards the noise I peeked inside a huge room, but what was inside almost gave me a heart attack. There were several huge, armored animals; the first one had a huge heavily armored head with teeth the side of my forearm in side of a jaw that could swallow me whole, its arms were unusually small for its massive body. The second one was a lot spinier that the first, it's jaw was longer, the teeth were about the same, the arms were strong with huge claws at the end, along its back there was this giant column of spikes fallowing the spine, but it was a bit smaller that the first. The third was definitely shorter that the other two, it had a huge metal armor plate over its neck that stood up with three huge horns coming out of its head. The smallest was about 'Bee's height, it looked like the big one, but it had stronger arms, and a huge curved claw on its foot. The last one I bothered to see was different from the rest. It had two heads connected to one lithe body, its arms were connected to huge membranes of skin, and it had two tails as well.

Of course after taking in all that information after about a minute of standing there in shock I bolted from the area as fast as physically possible before running into Bumblebee and Midnight, literally.

Rubbing my head I was suddenly pulled up, and saw Midnight rubbing her head giving me a death glare as she sat on the ground. I looked next to me to see 'Bee giving me the same look he did when we first met, complete, total, and utter dislike.

**"****Please keep off my fiancée," **he said as he released me. **"Am I correct to assume you're lost, since you have no escort?"**

"No," I said staring him in the eye. Infuriatingly he just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at me with his vibrant eyes. "Fine! I got lost!"

To my irritation, they both burst out laughing. "Primus! This is too good!" Midnight said between laughs. "And judging by that look on your face you found the Dinobots?"

"The Dino-whats?!" I asked mortified. These two knew about the monsters in that room!

"Dinobots," Midnight said rolling her eyes. "A specialized unit, used in emergency situations only." She then stepped aside and let me see the several huge komono rhino carcasses and a giant cart of leaves. "And it's our turn to feed them, so if you don't mind." She picked up a carcass and the kart, as 'Bee took the two more, then I froze as I saw Soundwave grabbing the fourth.

The silent man, the eyes and ears of the _Nemesis,_ Megatron's TIC, and finally the father of the warrior I insulted earlier and crashed into face-first. His visor covered face looked down at me, and I swore I saw his eyes narrow behind the shining mask. As he passed a powerful presence filled my head. (Hurt my daughter again and you will regret it) the voice said. With that the group made their way to feed the beasts.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

I sat in the almost empty rec room going over different battle plans to attack the royal palace. So far all would result in numerous casualties, mostly civilian. As much as I would like to, I couldn't assassinate Ozai, he's Aang's responsibility and the kid need to accept the fact.

"Any luck?" Midnight asked wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

**"****No, all these plans would result in too much damage and too many casualties," **I said rubbing my forehead.

"Well, then how about we don't attack the palace directly," she said. "We can wait for Aang to be ready for the comet." I gave a nod as she sat next to me. "But that doesn't mean we can't give them a threat." I raised an intrigued eyebrow. She whispered her plan in my ear, and I couldn't help but form a huge, evil grin.

**"****When do we start?"**

-.-

I sat on my bed waiting for the signal. A double ping came to my comm and I grinned. Hoping out of my bed, I snuck through the halls seriously hoping my future father-in-law wasn't on monitor duty at the present moment.

Sneaking into the boy's room, I shook Zuko. "Wha-!" he was cut off as I put my hand over his mouth moving a finger over my lips. Releasing him, I motioned for him to fallow. "What are we doing?" he whispered.

"You'll see," Midnight said as she ran by with two model skeletons, otherwise known as Mr. and Mrs. Bones. "You two got the meat slabs!"

"Meat slabs?" Zuko asked as I dragged him to the freezer. We grabbed two cow-sides and raced to the med-bay. "Ok! What are we doing?!"

**"****My friend we are sending a message to Azula and Ozai," **I said with a grin. **"We've been inspired by the a murder show we watched and decided to replicate one…or two of the murders from it; that's why we need the meat and Mr. and Mrs. Bones." **

"You two have lost your minds," Zuko said pinching his nose-bridge. "And you need me why?"

"Bumblebee may have lived in the palace for a bit, but you've lived there longer. We need to get into Azula's room for this and we don't know where that is, but you do," Midnight said with a wicked grin as she put a piece of cut meat onto the bones, then started to carve it the way she wanted. "'Bee can you dye the water for the fake circulatory system?"

**"****On it," **I said grabbing the buckets. Grabbing a very large pack of red dye, I dumped the pack into the buckets. I poured the red water into the tubing for the plan. **"Midnight make sure you remove the mandible on the one we'll be using to scare Azula."**

"Did you two just say 'scare Azula'?" Zuko asked before laughing. "I'm sorry, but Azula doesn't scare easily."

"She will if she has a corpse with no jaw, skin, and covered in blood chasing after her," Midnight said.

"And the other body?" Zuko asked now wondering what these two dragged him into.

**"****Well, before we go scare Azula, we'll be making a statement with the second corpse in your father's throne room," **I said giving an evil grin. **"He wants war, we'll give him war."**

**-.-**

Zuko's POV

"You two are going to get me killed," I sighed.

"No we won't," Midnight said handing me the buckets of red liquid. "Now, I need you to pour this into the fake circulatory system of the cadavers." Without further explanation she shoved 'Bee away despite the poor guy's protests.

After twelve minutes of trying to find the circulatory system, I managed to find the opening to the empty tubes that they were talking about. By the time I finished emptying the buckets into the fake bodies, Midnight returned with 'Bee. I had to blink when I saw my friend, instead of his usual bright yellow armor with black stripes, it was now mostly black with thick yellow stripes appearing in the armor more frequently than his old black stripes.

"You…look different," I said and my 'Bee gave me one of his "are you kidding" looks. "Your armor matches your hair now." He still wore the same look. "Well I finished with…whatever that was you just had me do."

"Perfect," Midnight said as she went to the counsel and began typing, a moment later a groundbridge was swirling in front of them. "Grab the corpse!"

**"****On she could sound so excited over a dead body," **'Bee grumbled as he picked up the one with the missing jaw.

Feeling sick, I grabbed the other one, and dragged it through the bridge. Stepping out, I looked to see several guards, hopefully unconscious, on the ground around Midnight. "To the throne room!" she announced as she put a foot on one of her victim's back's pointing in one direction.

"Throne room is that way," I said.

"To the throne room!" she said again turning the other way.

We ran through the halls, knocking out a few guards on the way, and silently entered the empty throne room. Grabbing the corpse with a jaw, 'Bee and Midnight grabbed some rope, and climbed up the pillars tying the ends tightly they motioned to me, I then tied the corpse to the rope, where it was hanging by its arms.

"That's disgusting," I said feeling sick.

"We've seen worse," Midnight said walking by. "Now to scare Azula." She walked to the other corpse and using her water bending, made it stand up.

At the sight of the walking corpse, I felt slightly sick. But I wasn't sure what bothered me more was the corpse, or the fact my two friends didn't seemed bothered by this…just what had they seen that made them so impenetrable to something like this.

As we snuck past the training room, we saw my father and Azula sparring. **"Good, she's not in her room," **'Bee said smirking then looking at me.

"Right, Azula's room," I said remembering, motioning them to fallow we made my way into my sister's room.

"Where do you want to hide this?" Midnight said motioning her head to the corpse.

"Um…in the closet," I suggested.

**"****Classic," **'Bee said opening the closet, and Midnight bended the corpse into the closet and we sat outside the window waiting.

I had to admit, I couldn't wait to see her pay for all the torment she caused me as a child. Sure she may be scarred for life, but that's what's making this fun.

She walked into her room looking livid. Servants were fallowing her, but she sent them scrambling away in a wave of fire. We waited for her to turn out the lights in her room, once she did we all grinned evilly.

Peaking in, we watched as Midnight bended the corpse inside the closet. It rattled the closet as it moved, making my sister stir.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

The closet shook again and the door began to open.

"Answer me peasant!" she snarled fire flickering on her fingertips. Opening her palm the blue flames light the room, and I immediately saw the color drain from her face as she stared at the corpse in the closet. With a grin Midnight began to move it again, and Azula backed up wide eyed, she shot at it, lighting it on fire, but it just kept moving towards her. Then she finally screamed in terror.

Guards and my father burst into the room, they all stopped dead as the corpse turned towards them, it began to walk before, Midnight decided she had enough fun, and dropped it. Though we had to stifle our laughs as a guard screamed like a little girl.

We raced into the courtyard where we enered and opened the groundbridge running through we found Optimus, Soundwave, and Megatron waiting for us.

"Scrap."

**A/N: I wanted to have this up by Halloween, but as you can see it's slightly late. But I was fun to write, I don't own Bones, that was the tv show that inspired this short scene. I promise I will get to the Southern Raiders, and I apologize for my sucky writing of Katara, but she can just be way too emotional for me to write well.**


	15. Hatchlings

Chapter 15

**A/N: I own nothing, than my OCs and plot twists.**

Optimus' POV

"What were you three thinking?!" I growled at the three teens.

"We decided to send Ozai a message," Midnight said.

"What kind of message?" my brother asked looking fairly irritated.

Rolling her eyes, Midnight walked to a monitor, and typed in a few commands. A moment later, we saw the inside of the Fire Nation throne room, where a body, tied up and hanging by the arms was slightly swaying; a small shrunken was sticking out of its chest. The words _You want war, you've got it_ scrawled in a red liquid above the throne. We watched as light suddenly filled the room, and a scream was heard. Our little camera swiveled to face the scream, and we saw a wide eyed Azula with her hands over her mouth. The guards behind them shifted uncomfortably, and looked around nervously. Ozai walked up to the body, and pulled out the blade, eyes widening as he looked it over. Then our video feed was cut off.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone to do this," I said rubbing my temples.

**"****Dad, calm down," **'Bee said waving me off. **"We just used Mr. Bones for the cadaver, and just knocked out a few pathetic guards." **

There were really moments I just wanted to smack my son upside the head to knock some sense into him. This was one of those moments, what inspired him to do this, I will never know; Megatron and I never got into this kind of trouble when we were kids. "You three are in so much trouble, but your punishments will have to wait we had some visitors while you were gone, and they left something for you," I said as I felt a headache coming on.

"Who?" Zuko asked looking baffled.

"Some freaks in skirts, war paint, and they rode giant, long, bearded predacons," Megatron said as Soundwave pulled up an image of them.

"The Sun Warriors?" Zuko asked, he and 'Bee looked at each other. "What did they leave?"

"Go see for yourself," Megatron said. The teens shrugged and took off. "Any punishment ideas?"

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We eventually found our way to our "surprise" by Sokka waving at us. Walking in I had to blink, sitting on a little make-shift nest of blankets was the golden-egg-looking-sunstone, next to it was a similar silvery one, and a blue-green one.

"Aang…" Zuko said.

**"****Why did they give us the sunstone along with two other ones?" **I asked.

"I don't know," the kid shrugged. "They just said that they were 'getting restless' from when we showed up."

"Getting restless that doesn't make any sense," Zuko said looking at the stones on the table confused.

"What use do we have for rocks?" I heard Megatron ask.

**"****Do you respect any culture that's not ours?" **I asked.

"Not really," Megatron stated.

"'Bee," Midnight said tapping my shoulder. I was about to say something at my uncle when she tapped it again. "Bumblebee!"

**"****What?"** I asked. She grabbed my head and forced it to look at the stones, which of this moment the golden one had cracks on it. **"Huh?"** The cracks spread further at a rapid rate. **"Get down!"** We ducked as it burst, little shards flaying across the room. Hearing a cry, we peaked up to see a baby dragon scrambling to flip itself off its back.

"We're all seeing this right?" my father asked looking as surprised as I'd ever seen him. We all nodded in conformation. "Well, that explains why they said it'll choose one of the kids when ready." As he said this Megatron nodded.

"So wait one of these things will choose one of us to live with?" Sokka asked looking ecstatic.

"Yes, that's usually, how dragons are," Zuko said promptly before the little dragon tackled him. Due to lack of preparedness he fell over, and it allowed us to see just how long it was; the hatchling was the length of my swords, bright red, it's wings were curled, slimy, and wet from the egg, it looked like a mini beardless version of the red dragon of the Sun Warriors, it's eyes were Zuko's unique golden color, and seemed to be like a giant ball of energy.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Suki said.

Hearing a loud crack, I found myself suddenly being yanked down by Midnight as the second egg exploded. Peaking over the edge again, we saw it was the silver egg that broke. This hatchling was black, and had bright red-gold eyes, it looked different from the other hatchling. It had was more muscular, had longer legs, shorter abdomen, bigger wings, no feathers or beards, its tail looked a lot more dangerous it looked like a bladed spear, and he was about the size of Zuko's dragon. This one actually looked like the American style dragons that Raf showed me. The little guy looked around wildly, Sokka reached out for him, and it tried biting him, he retracted his hand and the guy shot a small fireball at the stupid warrior, which Katara had to douse. He then scrambled his way onto my head, hissing if anyone tried to touch him, the small creature had the audacity to try biting my uncle.

"Feisty little guy, isn't he?" my uncle laughed, only causing him to move to my shoulders and hiss.

Once again I was yanked under the table, on my shoulder the hatchling protested, showing it by trying to bite my ear. Thankfully his bite was a little weak. The last hatchling was out, and looking around cautiously. She was different from the other hatchlings, this one was a blueish-green, with a paler blue belly, blue eyes, like the other hatchlings it had little spines going down her back, she looked a lot like mine, except no wings. She got up slower than the others, and carefully approached Katara, who reached out and it darted away. Turning to Aang it began to approach before backing away, she did the same thing to Toph. Sokka and Suki made the poor thing leap a foot in the air, and she ran to Midnight curling herself into Midnight's chest.

"Good to know I wasn't its first choice," she grumbled, but the look in her eyes told me that she was quite excited that she could have her own pet, since we couldn't have the Dinobots as pets.

"Guess we'll have to watch our backs, the three musketeers got some allies with similar personalities," my father joked as he looked at the creature that curled around my neck. I frowned at him, and he smirked.

"What about their punishments?" Megatron asked and the three of us paled as everyone else looked at us confused.

"Let's see how they handle their first day with newborns before deciding," Dad smiled and Soundwave nodded. It was with that I knew we were so dead.

"Alright I'm off to bed," Midnight said holding her hatchling to her chest. And it was then I realized how late it was, my hatchling was growling as I moved.

"Yea," Zuko said as his hatchling was currently bouncing around his feet.

-.-

I woke up to growling, and a paw batting at my face. Opening my eyes, my little hatchling was glaring at me, seeing me awake, he gave a high-pitched cry, and pawed my chest. I sat up holding him to my chest, and I set my grumpy boy down on the bed, as I slipped on a basic shirt so I wasn't walking around the ship in just my pajama pants. I picked him up and walked to the rec room, where I found Midnight and Zuko with their dragons.

"Morning," Midnight said and I nodded.

"You forgot your modulator didn't you?"

I nodded again, before looking at Zuko, who was asleep at the table. Seeing where I was looking, Midnight just shrugged.

"The ground meat for them, is right over there," she pointed.

I carefully set my hatchling down, and got it a bowl of food. The moment that bowl was in front of him, the hatchling attacked its food.

"Huh?" Zuko asked waking up from my hatchling's loud eating. "Oh…morning."

**"****You alright?" **I wrote down on a napkin.

"Tired, she kept me up all night," he said pointing to his hatchling who was currently playing with Aang and Tylee.

"She certainly has a lot of energy," Aang commented. "What's her name?"

"Kasai," Zuko said.

"Neat," Suki chirped from where she and Mai were petting Midnight's hatchling. "Midnight, what's her name?"

"I've always like the name Moonlight," Midnight said looking at her sleeping hatchling.

"What about you 'Bee? What's the only man's name out of these three, huh?" Sokka asked and Smokescreen smacked him on the head as he walked by.

"You forgot something," Dad said putting my modulator down on the table.

Mouthing a "thank you" I put it on. **"Nightmare," **I said flatly, and he looked at me before turning back to his food.

"Suits him," Mai commented.

"He kinda reminds me of Zuko," Tylee said.

"You know…I can see it," Smokescreen said staring at him.

Apparently Nightmare didn't like all the people looking at him, because he hid behind my legs as I ate breakfast. The girls of course thought it was adorable. Midnight got up, and picked up her now sleeping hatchling, and smiled and gestured with her eyes across from me where Zuko was passed out again.

I didn't have the opportunity to wake him up, due to Kasai jumping on him. He groaned in protest, and she squeaked wedging her head under his cheek trying to get him up. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up," he said picking her up as she continued to lick his cheek.

"So are you going to turn that innocent creature into leather boots? Or just make it a brainless monster?" a highly sarcastic voice said.

Looking over we saw Katara standing in the doorway. She walked in and I noticed that the hatchlings had immediately quieted down; Moonlight woke up and was now firmly pressed to Midnight but was watching intently, Nightmare pawed my leg and cooed at me and I picked the begging hatchling up, and Kasai had calmed down significantly her happy look gone and she tried blending into Zuko's chest.

"Katara, take it easy," Zuko stated as he gently rubbed his hatchling, "you're scaring them."

"Who? Those little monsters? Poor babies," she hissed.

The hatchlings seemed to know she was talking about them, because Moonlight cocked her head, Nightmare hissed, and Kasai whimpered.

**"****Katara, I know you don't like us, but please use that compassion you're so renowned for and be nice around them; they're not even a day old yet," **I pleaded.

She whirled around at me and summoned a water whip, which instead of hitting me, it hit Kasai. The little thing had a bleeding slash on her side ad was now crying inconsolably, despite Zuko's attempts.

"Katara!" the all too familiar voice of my angry father resonated throughout the room.

The thing is when my father was mad, he didn't raise his voice, he either lowered his tone to one of disappointment, or was extremely calm, both of which were terrifying. I'd only ever seen him lose his cool once, and that was one of the scariest moments of my life. This time he had that "I'm extremely disappointed in you and if you press my buttons any further you'll figure out just how angry I can get" tone.

"What?!" she snapped whirling on my father. She tried to look intimidating, but she stood at about 5'5", my Dad stands at 6'7" (in human height anyways).

"There is no reason for this," he stated.

"Really?!"

"What have the hatchlings done to you?" Dad said. "There is no way they could've bothered you if they only hatched last night, and haven't left their caretaker's sides."

"They haven't done anything to me," she stated.

"Then why are you attacking them unprovoked?" Dad stated crossing his arms.

**"****She's so dead," **I whispered to Midnight and she smirked as she healed Zuko's little girl.

"I am not!" Katara snapped. "I'm trying to keep that monster from corrupting them?!" She pointed at Zuko.

Dad's expression changed slightly enough for me to know he was getting more frustrated by the second. "Really?!" he said sounding more angry than I'd ever heard him; which is saying a ton. Katara looked at the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but I've been getting dozen of reports about your disregard for rules, lack of respect for others on this ship, and now you're harming newborns!" He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Katara, I'm sorry to say this, but you are confined to the brig until we reach our destination."

"W-what?" she gasped as the vehicons began to escort her away.

"O-optimus, why?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sorry Sokka," Dad said shaking his head, before leaving the room.

"That was harsh," Zuko said with a now calmed hatchling.

**"****Yea, Katara must've really messed up to make Dad so mad," **I said setting Nightmare down, only for him to cling to my leg.

"That was mad?" Zuko said saying what the others were thinking. "He didn't seem that angry, I've seen angry and that wasn't close."

**"****People have different ways to show their angry, Uncle Megatron lashes out at people and usually beats them to a pulp; Dad just sounds disappointed or really, really calm," **I said.

"Has he ever lost his cool before?" Toph asked.

I nodded. **"Once…it was scary, I felt bad for that guy feeling his wrath."**

"Don't remind me," Megatron said grabbing a drink and leaving.

**A/N: I know this isn't exactly fallowing the plotline anymore, but I really, really couldn't help but give them baby dragons. What can I say when I have an idea, I can't get it out of my head till I put it down. Promise I'll get back to the plot soon.**


	16. Announcement

**A/N: sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but unfortunately my computer crashed recently and I've gotten a new one, but I still have yet to get the stories off of it...if I can. So my already late updates will be later than they already are. worst part is that I was ready to put up several new chapters for a few different stories. Talk about crappy luck. Hopefully my next update ****_will _****be a chapter.**


	17. Revenge

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I'm back! So yes, I'm not dead. I've had a bit of writers block for the longest time. So going back to the regular plot. I will try to add your requests to the story, just depends on where my ideas take me. **

**Katara's POV**

**I sat in a dark cell waiting to be let out. I couldn't believe that Optimus had imprisoned me down here! And what's even worse, is that Dad didn't even protest! He just looked at me with a disappointed gaze, couldn't he recognize that those firebending jerks were a danger to us all! I was jerked out of my thoughts as slow, quiet footsteps sounded. Looking up I saw Soundwave standing in the entrance. **

**"****What?!" I snapped. He didn't react, he just stood there. I got to my feet and stormed towards him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**

**His hand latched around my throat and he lifted me off the ground. ****"****You are trying my patience, Katara. If you keep harm my daughter, future son-in-law, or Zuko one more time, I will make your life pit on this ship. If you continue your chain of disrespectfulness I will make your life pit. If you fail to perform your given duties, I will make your life pit. Comply to these new restrictions and you will be left alone. Am I clear?" he spoke in a voice much like Bumblebee's, but it sounded…distorted. When I didn't answer he slammed me into a wall, and squeezed my neck tighter. ****"****I said: am I clear?"**

**"****Y-yes," I growled through his grip. He let go and I gasped for air.**

**"****Good. You will be released once we've arrived at our destination," ****he said walking out and leaving me alone in this cell.**

**-.-**

**Zuko's POV**

We sat in a group around a fire eating dinner. The warship had to go somewhere to refuel, leaving the Gaang, the Autobots, a few Decepticons, and I here on an island. Optimus gave the all clear for Katara to be removed from the brig, but she was still on heavy watch, Soundwave had a cat that would fallow her around, I didn't know why, but apparently it kept her from getting into trouble. She still hated Midnight, Bumblebee, and I with a burning passion; and we made sure to keep a close eye on her when the hatchlings were around. We've all tried to reproach her on numerous occasions on the ship, but for some reason she just lashes out at us. In fact, it nearly got her into trouble with Soundwave.

"Wow, camping," Aang said with a wide grin, "it really feels like old times again, doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times, perhaps I could uh…chase you around for a while and try to capture you," I smiled as the group laughed, well, those who knew what I was talking about. Though, I think I did see Megatron and Midnight smirk at my comment. Kasai drew in my attention as she whined and put a little paw on my leg, grabbing a piece of meat from my food I tossed it in the air, she flapped her little wings attempting to fly as she caught it, eagerly devouring the food.

"What's old times for you guys?" Suki asked Optimus.

"Trying to kill each other," Optimus and Megatron replied casting a quick glare at one another. That quickly turned to all of us laughing as Nightmare took off with Megatron's steak while he wasn't paying attention.

"Sounds like Azula and I," I said.

"Considering what I saw today, I can believe that," a blonde, in yellow armor, whose name I learned to be Sunstreaker said, his red-headed twin Sideswipe nodding in agreement.

"To Zuko, the Autobots, and Decepticons, who knew after all that's happened; today they'd be our heroes!" Sokka said making a toast and everyone agreed. Everyone but Katara.

"Yea right," she grumbled standing up and walking away.

"What's with her?" Sideswipe asked.

I stood up. "Wish I knew," I said as I started after.

"What's with him?" Smokescreen asked. A loud clang resounded after, which I could only assume was Ratchet sending a wrench at him and the twins.

I stopped a little ways behind where Katara stood at the edge of a cliff. She glanced back at me and started moving in another direction. "What's with you? Everyone but you seems to trust us now," I said.

"Everyone trusts you?! I was the first to trust you! Back in Ba Sing Se, remember?! And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us!" she hissed.

I winced at the reminder, but calmed myself down. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked calmly.

She whipped around and strode towards me. "I don't know, maybe you can reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or I know! You can bring my mother back!" she snarled venomously. Shoulder checking me, she walked back to the camp site.

"What was all that about?" Midnight asked and she and 'Bee appeared making me jump. I often forgot on how stealthy those two were, they could scare a Yu Yan Archer.

"I made a mistake and…"

**"****Zuko, we all make mistakes," **'Bee said putting a hand on my shoulder. **"****And besides we did eavesdrop on you two…I'm not sure you can reconquer the Earth Kingdom alone."**

"Or bring back the dead," I sighed.

"But there's always offering the opportunity for vengeance," Midnight said silkily.

"Huh?"

**"****Dude, what's she's saying is that we need to find out who killed Katara's mother, find him, and give her the opportunity to seek justice," **'Bee explained with a smirk.

-.-

The three of us walked over to Sokka's tent, the twins had agreed to watch the hatchlings for us as we went to see him. On the way there we bumped into Suki. "Oops, wrong tent," she said an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.

"Sorry, do you need to see Sokka too?" I asked, ignoring the snickers of my two friends behind me.

"Nope, not me," she said before darting away.

I shrugged and looked at the others who were chuckling like they knew something. Rolling my eyes I dragged them into the tent and deadpanned as they burst into laughter. Sokka was lying on his pallet with roses hanging above him, candles lining the edge of the tent, and held a rose in his mouth. "Why hello," he said seductively starting to turn towards us before freezing and swallowing the flower. I now knew why both 'Bee and Midnight were laughing at the pair's embarrassment. I sat down ignoring the pair trying to control their laughter, and the scene before me. "Why guys—yes! Why would I be expecting anyone different?!" Sokka took a deep breath before continuing. "So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister, she hates us, and we don't know why! But we do care what she thinks of us," I said.

"Well, I could care less," Midnight said twirling a strand of raven hair. 'Bee just shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Nah, Katara doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate anyone," Sokka said. "Except for some people in the Fire Nation." He froze and glanced between me and 'Bee. "I mean, not people who are good, but used to be bad. But bad people, Fire Nation people who are still bad, who've never been good and probably won't be ever!"

"Ok Stop!" I said and he went silent.

**"****Look, we know this is out of nowhere, but we want you to tell us what happened to your mother," **'Bee said calmly.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" he asked confused.

"Because Katara mentioned her before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, and again when she was yelling at me just now," I said. "I think somehow she's connected her anger at that to her anger at me."

Sokka looked at us looking unsure. **"****If you tell us, I'll tell you how I lost my voice," **Bumblebee said shocking both me and Midnight. Though to be honest, I was really curious.

Sokka looked just as surprised as we were, but interest flared in his eyes. There was no doubt that he wanted to know just as badly as I did. "It's not a day I like to remember…" he began.

_Flashback Sokka's POV_

_I peeked out from behind a snow drift tossing a snowball in the general direction of Katara. I missed and she slammed on right in my face. Hearing her laughter, I made a massive snowball and started to run at her, stopping as a strange black snow fell from the sky. "I'm going to find Mom!" Katara said before running off. Seeing the other men running towards the town walls I ran with them. The firebenders released a battle cry and ran towards the men with blazing hands. _

"Many of the warriors of our village had seen the black snow before, and knew what it meant…a Fire Nation raid."

_The men released their own cries and charged the incoming firebenders. Dodging their blasts and going in for hand-to-hand combat._

"We were badly outnumbered, but somehow we managed to fight them off."

_One firebender was tossed into the drift I hid behind. Climbing on top I threw a snowball down on him, before running across his back grabbing my boomerang._

"As quickly as they came, they just left."

_Seeing them running back onto their ships I tossed it for good measure._

_End of Flashback, back to Zuko's POV_

"I was so relieved when it was over…but, that's because I didn't know yet what had happened…I didn't know we'd lost our mother," Sokka finished.

"Wait, can you remember any specific details about the soldiers who raided your village…like what the lead ship looked like?" I asked.

Sokka was silent for a moment. "Yea…sea ravens, the main ship had flags with sea ravens on them," Sokka said.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders," 'Bee and I said at the same time.

"So…'Bee, how'd you lose your voice?" Sokka said.

The teen next to me stiffened slightly, before releasing a breath, with a little flame coming out. **"****I was ten at the time, it was my first ****_official_****mission…I was assigned to a squad that was the last line of defense as my father prepared to hide one of our most important relics in the farthest reaches of the wilderness, where no one but he could reach. All I knew, is that there weren't supposed to be any 'Cons as my location…but apparently Megatron didn't get the memo. He led the attack against us…we fought with everything we had, but we had our afts handed to us. We were all captured…I watched as one by one my comrades were taken up before Megatron and interrogated them. When he didn't get what he wanted he put a bullet in their brain…or ripped off their heads, or ripped out their hearts; depends on how angry they made him…then it was my turn. I was dragged up and tossed at Megatron's feet. He began to question me…and I basically told him to take a long walk off a short peer. He beat the slag outta me, and tried again. He questioned me again, and I said I'd take it to my grave. As a result he broke my leg, then questioned me again. I told him to frag off…he ripped off my arm off, literally. Then he saw Dad launch the relic, he tried to take off after it, by some maricle I was able to tackle him and prevented him from reaching it. He was furious, he grabbed my throat, and lifted me off the ground. I told him I'd die happy knowing I kept it from him, he said he didn't murder kids…so he tore into my neck and permanently shredded my vocal chords. With that he tossed me to the side, and he and his troops left. I got a comm from one of my father's top soldiers asking for a report, when I couldn't respond, he, Dad, and their squad rushed over. I passed out, and next thing I knew I was lying on a medical berth hooked up to numerous machines." **With that he shifted uncomfortably, before making himself scarce.

"Wow," Zuko said after a moment. "That's…"

"Brutal," Sokka supplied.

"Yea, it was," Midnight said. "Everyone heard about Tyger Pax; you know he was the only one of his entire unit to survive. Couldn't say I blamed him for bolting, he seemed more shaken as he went on with the story, frankly it was horrifying. "I'll make sure he's alright." She got up, fallowing after.

"Thanks Sokka," I said leaving. Going out, I looked between Katara's tent and mine. Making a decision I walked over to hers debating on going in to talk to her, unable to decide I just sat down and waited.

"Suki!" Sokka called in a hushed tone, only to see Midnight and I staring at him. He whistled awkwardly before retreating back into his tent.

-.-

"You look terrible!" Katara snapped as she walked out of her tent holding a hairbrush.

"I waited out here all night," I sighed tiredly. She just cast a venomous glare my way. Taking a breath, I decided to get this over with. "I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find them." She froze and looked at me stunned.

"Appa will be too conspicuous," Sideswipe said as he, his twin, 'Bee and Midnight walked over.

"Then who will we use?" Katara snapped.

**"****Strafe," **'Bee said calmly as he gave Nightmare and Kasai their food. **"****I've flown him on numerous occasions. He'll work with me. Besides, he's faster, quieter, and is a lot more dangerous than Appa, at least he can fight back."**

Katara and I glanced unsurely at one another then at the massive, two-headed Dinobot. "Believe us, he can," Sunstreaker said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Kid's got a gift at working with other species," Sideswipe grinned. "It's kinda freaky."

"Just go get the saddle," Midnight growled at the twins. "We'll get the bags."

"Hey guys!" Aang said as he fed Appa, before looking at them oddly. "Katara? What are you doing?" His cheeky smile came back. "Is it your turn to take a field trip with 'Bee and Zuko?"

"Yes, it is," she growled darkly, gaining the attention of the others.

"And why would that be?" Optimus asked crossing his arms.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me!" she snarled.

"Sokka told us the story of what happened," I said. "I know who did it, and I know how to find them."

"And what do you think this will accomplish?" the Prime inquired.

"As if any of you would understand!" she growled.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand! You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage! How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I learned what happened to my people?" Aang retorted.

"She needs this Aang," I said. "This is about getting closure and justice."

"This sounds more like revenge to me," Optimus said.

"Fine! Maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves," she snarled darkly.

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang said.

**"****Who's Jet?" **'Bee whispered.

"I'll explain later," I said and he nodded.

"Jet attacked the innocent! This man, he's a monster!"

"Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang and Optimus are right," Sokka commented.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!"

"Katara," Sokka said sounding hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, his sister had basically just told him he never loved his mother. While in my sibling case that may be true, the Water Tribe siblings were the complete opposite of Azula and I.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper; while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Aang said.

"Cute," Midnight said. "But this isn't preschool, it's the real world."

"Now that I know he's out there, now I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice," the waterbender said.

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness," Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" I said.

"No," Optimus said shaking his head. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible," Katara said walking away. We looked at each other, before fallowing her.

-.-

**Katara's POV**

I slid on the black stealth clothes Midnight, gave me and went outside. Midnight was already waiting by Strafe, her armor making her hard to spot. I could see 'Bee lying underneath him, strapping in the saddle. ~Isn't he worried about it crushing him?~ I thought as I gazed at the huge creature, I would bet money that this thing could eat Appa no problem. Hearing footsteps I saw Zuko come from the other side holding some bags.

"So you were going to go anyways?" I heard Aang say behind me.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"That's ok, because I forgive you," he said, before a smile crept onto his face. "That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us," Midnight said, sounding a little bored.

"I wasn't planning to, this is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man," Aang said. I saw Bumblebee swing up onto Strafe, and grab the reigns. Zuko and Midnight were working to get the bags attached to it. I climbed up and looked back down at him. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, then let it go, forgive him."

**"****We'll be sure to do that Guru Goodie Goodie,"** 'Bee said, even with his false voice, I could hear the sarcasm.

"Thanks for understanding," I said, settling down in the saddle.

**"****Hold on."** Bumblebee gave a shrill whistle, and Strafe roared, before shooting up at a speed I knew Appa could never hope to achieve.

**No One's POV**

"You're pretty wise for a kid," Sokka said.

"Thanks."

"Usually it's annoying, but right now I'm impressed," he continued and Aang developed an annoyed look on his face.

"I appreciate that."

"So can I borrow Momo for a week?"

"Why do you need Momo?!" Aang asked only to get a shrug.

-.-

**Zuko's POV**

"We need to find a Fire Navy Information Tower, they're required to be up-to-date on all fleet positions," I explained.

"So once we find one, we bust in and take the information we need," Katara said.

**"****No, this is recon, we have to be stealthy, not be spotted, and gather as much information as we can in our short time there. Otherwise the Raiders will be warned before we arrive," **'Bee explained as we flew towards the tower. Landing the beast behind a rock on a small, nearby, sand pile, we ran around towards the water. Midnight and I made two separate boards. Katara and I hopped on one, 'Bee and Midnight were on the other. Making a wave Katara and I shared ours, while Midnight split hers and 'Bee's. they surfed separately, and we all leapt off when the wave reached it's peak. Landing silently on the ground, we moved towards a door. Two guards walked out, leaving it wide open, and we rushed inside. Climbing into the vents, 'Bee led the way to the main information room, where a woman was working on something. As she moved her brush away from the ink, I made I spill. She glowered and left the room to wash it from her hand.

"Here we are," Midnight whispered pulling out a file. She opened the scroll, revealing a map.

"There! On patrol near Whaletail Island," I said.

"Whaletail Island here we come," Katara growled.

-.-

I woke up after being asleep for spirits know how long in the saddle. Looking around I saw Bumblebee was sacked out next to me, his fiancé, leaning on him, also passed out. I found Katara at the reigns. "You should get some rest; we'll be there soon. You'll need your strength," I said.

"Don't worry about my strength, I have plenty," she responded. "I'm not that helpless little girl I was when they came."

_Flashback Katara's POV_

_"__I'm going to find Mom!" I said running off, leaving my brother where he was. Racing to our home, I ran inside. "Mom!" _

_A man in a red and black uniform turned towards me. His cold, empty eyes glaring at me. "Just let her go! And I'll give you the information you want," Mom said._

_"__You heard your mother; GET OUT OF HERE!" he commanded._

_"__Mom, I scared," I said shaking in terror._

_"__Go find your Dad sweetie," she said reassuringly. "I'll handle this."_

_I looked into the man's eyes, they were terrifyingly cold, and had a look of malice and evil in them. Gulping I ran out of the house to search for Dad._

"I ran as fast as I could."

_"__Dad! Dad! I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!" I said and he became angered._

_"__Kya!" he said grabbing his weapon. We ran back over and burst through the door, almost instantly Dad was in front of me, not allowing me to see what happened to Mom._

_End of Flashback, Zuko's POV_

"But we were too late," she finished. "When we got there, the man was gone…and so was she."

"She was a brave woman," I said.

"I know."

It wasn't long after that, where 'Bee woke back up. he carefully slid out of Midnight's grasp, and took the reins from Katara. **"****Get some rest, you look like you're ready to pass out,"** he said.

-.-

"There!" I said looking through the scope. I tossed it to Katara. "See those Sea Raven flags? It's the Raiders."

"Let's do this," Katara said.

'Bee moved Strafe down close to the water, but due to his wing structure if they got wet, he wouldn't be able to fly. So we just had to hope they wouldn't see us as we approached. I watched and both waterbenders snatched a man from the ship, tossing him the opposite direction of us, so they would face away when we landed. With that both girls made a massive wave, knocking the remaining men off the deck. Strafe landed, and we hopped off. One man still remained, and not even Katara could knock him off the ship, before he was eaten by the dragon.

We charged down the hall, one guard came up in a door next to me, and I slammed him in, and closed the doors, while Midnight froze it shut. We ran through the ship, up to the Control Room. "Ready?" I asked.

She responded with a yell and a surge of water being flung at the door, forcing it open. Bumblebee and I stepped forwards, knocking the fire blasts out of the way. We each fired at his feet, and he hopped back. "Who are you?!"

"You don't remember her? You will soon," Midnight sneered.

The man tried to fire another shot, but suddenly he stopped as his arm began to move against his will. "W-what's happening?!"

We turned to see Katara controlling the man with her bending, Midnight doing the same thing to guards who ran up behind them. Both men made a mental note never to tick either girl off. Bumblebee approached the man, and pulled on his hair. **"****Think back onto your last raid of the Southern Water Tribe,"** he ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

'Bee instantly slammed his head back down onto the ground. **"****DON'T LIE!"**

I kneeled next to him. "Look her in the eye, and tell me, you don't remember what you did!" I snarled.

Katara forced the man to a kneeling positon, where they could stare eye to eye. "It's not him," she said suddenly and dropped him. "He's not the man."

"What?! He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be!" I protested.

She just shook her head and walked away. Midnight dropped her men and fallowed, leaving the boys to interrogate. I kept an eye on the other downed men as 'Bee dealt with the leader. I heard the sound of someone being slammed into a wall, and saw 'Bee pinning the guy their holding his arms in a painful position. **"****If you aren't the man we're looking for, who is?!"**

"You must be looking for Yan Ra; he retired four years ago…" the man began.

-.-

**No one's POV**

"Yan Ran! You lazy piece of work! I need something!" an old woman snapped from the doorway of a small house towards a man with greying hiar working in the garden.

"Yes mother? What is it?" he sighed.

"The tomato-carrot from your garden are to hard for my gums! I need something soft and juicy!"

"Would you like something else from the garden?"

"FORGET YOUR STUPID GARDEN! GET YOUR GRIMY HIDE OUT THERE AND BUY ME SOME REAL FOOD!"

Grabbing a basket, Yan Ra made his way into town. Going to several vendors he felt as if he was being watched. But whenever he turn, there was no one there. "Hello?" he questioned, before turning to the vendor. "You see someone?" The vendor shook his head, and he left after paying. Going down the series of steps leading back to the road towards his house the feeling crept back on him. Looking up, he thought he saw a flash of yellow, violet, and black. "Hello?" Getting no response he continued on his way.

The four peered over the ledge to continue observing their potential target. "That was him," Katara finally confirmed. "That was the monster!"

Yan Ra continued walking as the rain began to pour down. He turned around as he throught he heard steps, but once again, there was nothing. He took another step, before whirling around and shooting a fireblast at a nearby bush. "NO ONE SNEAKS UP ON ME WITHOUT GETTING BURNED!" Picking up the fruit he dropped he began walking, only to trip over a wire. He started to get up, but was startled back by two fireblasts landing before his face. Looking up he saw a man clad in black with a scar over his eye, and another in fearsome black armor with golden streaks.

"We weren't behind the bush," Zuko said.

**"****And I wouldn't try firebending again,"** Bumblebee warned.

"Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever you want, I'll cooperate," he whimpered. Hearing steps he saw a woman in dark blue, violet, and black armor walk up behind him.

"We don't want your money," Midnight said crossing her arms.

Katara walked before the man and removed the cloth covering the lower half of her face. "Do you know who I am?" she growled menacingly.

"No…I'm not sure."

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she snarled. "How about you look closer?"

"Yes…yes, I remember you now! You're the little Water Tribe girl," he said.

_Flashback_

_"__You heard your mother GET OUT OF HERE!" _

_"__Mom I'm scared!" the little girl said._

_"__Go find your dad sweetie, I'll handle this," Kya answered._

_Katara ran out and Yan Ra turned back to Kya. "Tell me, who is it? Who's the waterbender?!"_

_"__There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago!" she snarled._

_"__You're lying. My source tells me there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We aren't leaving until we find the waterbender!"_

_"__If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya asked. Yan Ra nodded in agreement. "It's me, take me as your prisoner."_

_"__I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today…"_

_End of flashback_

Yan Ra gulped in fear as he started down the child of the woman he killed all those years ago. "She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender!" Katara snapped.

"What? Who?" Yan Ra gasped in shock and confusion.

"ME!" Katara stopped every raindrop around them, and made a dome over the group. Zuko lowered his mask, and 'Bee retracted the one on his face. with a growl she then turned the water onto the cowering man before them. The spikes hovered just mere inched from him. Lowering her arm, Katara allowed the ice to turn back to water, merely drenching the man.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did! And you deserve revenge! So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair," the attempted to bargan.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you! Nothing at all! You're pathetic and sad and empty!" Katara stated.

"Please spare me," he whimpered on his hands and knees.

"As much as I hate you…I just can't do it!"

Midnight placed a hand on her shoulder, and bother girls walked away. Yan Ra trembled as both men glared down at him, before turning and fallowing after. Leaving him a sobbing, pathetic mess in the rain.

-.-

**Katara's POV**

I sat on the edge of the dock of Zuko's old summer house waiting for the others. Hearing a groan, followed by a screech I looked up to see Appa and Strafe flying down. Above them, the warship hid behind a few clouds. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Katara! Are you ok?!" I heard Aang asked worriedly.

"I'm doing fine."

"Zuko told me what you did…or rather, what you didn't do, I'm proud of you," he said.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't! I don't know if it's because if I'm too weak to do it, or if it's cause I'm strong enough not to," I said."

"Katara, you did the right thing," Aang said. "Forgiveness is the first step to healing."

I got up and turned towards them. "I didn't forgive him! I never will," I stated before looking at Zuko, 'Bee, and Midnight. "But I am ready to forgive all of you." I hugged them, and made my way down the dock. But as I left, I heard the conversation as I was walking away.

**"****You were right about what she needed, violence wasn't the answer,"** I heard 'Bee state.

"It never is," Aang replied.

"Then I have a question for you," Zuko began, "what are you going to do when you face my father?"


End file.
